ONLINE NOW
by emerheliena
Summary: This is a story about Max Changmin, the youngest member of the Korean boyband DBSK. He never expected to meet someone very interesting on the internet... and he certainly never expected his heart to fall in love so easily...


**ONLINE NOW**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Finally we can all have some rest!" Xiah said as he and the other DBSK members all went inside their apartment unit.

"I'm tired!" Jaejoong said.

"I want to sleep already," Micky said.

"I also want to sleep . . . . .Let's just all go to bed . . . ." U-Know said.

"Well . . . . .I want to eat . . . ." Max suddenly said.

The other DBSK members all looked at Max.

"You're still hungry?" Jaejoong asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Hyung . . . .I am still hungry really . . . . " Max said with a pitiful expression on his face.

Jaejoong and the other DBSK members all laughed at Max.

"Sometimes I wonder how his future girlfriend will react regarding his appetite," Micky said with a laugh.

"I'm sure the poor girl will be totally shocked to death," Xiah said with a wide grin.

"Okay . . . .Okay . . . .Enough with the laughs. Let's just all go to bed," U-Know said again.

"But . . . . I really want to eat!" Max said again. He was looking at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sighed. "Okay . . . .I'll fix you something to eat before I go to sleep. Just make sure you wash all dishes okay?"

"Yes . . . . hyung," Max announced.

It was already 11pm, but Max still couldn't sleep. He suddenly decided to turn on the computer. And browse the internet while he was trying to pass the time.

A friend of his told him to visit a site that his friend is currently active in.

He immediately typed in Multiply. He signed in and registered under a false name like what he usually does.

After several minutes of viewing his friend's site. He suddenly decided to just search randomly. He didn't know what to search for. So he just started to search for poems since the last time he went online he read a very wonderful love poem.

After typing in poems, he got several choices. He started to browse again. Then he started to to read a poem.

_Falling In Love_

_Falling in love is a precious feeling_

_It expresses love and care for the one _

_You are in love with_

_Falling in love happens suddenly_

_You cannot know where you'll be in love_

_It might happen in the park, while you're roaming_

_Or it might happen in the library, while you're reading_

_You'll never know who you'll fall in love with_

_You might fall in love with a very close friend_

_Or you might fall in love with an enemy_

_Falling in love is really fantastic_

_You'll never determine what it really feels like_

_Falling in love is a feeling which we will all feel_

_Even if we don't want to fall in love_

_We cannot stop ourselves_

_Because when the time's right_

_It just happens and before you know it_

_You are in love_

_Falling in love is really great_

_When you're in love it feels like heaven_

_Others don't want to fall in love because they're afraid_

_Afraid to be heartbroken_

_Then they discover that in order to fall in love _

_You have to face fear and after you have over come fear_

_You will have to feel pain and after you have felt pain_

_Only then you will triumph_

_And you will have the real love_

_That is destined for you to gain._

After reading the poem, Max smiled and stared blankly at the computer monitor for several minutes. He really liked the girl's poem. He started to browse the girl's site again. There were many poems in her blog. He started to scan it one by one. He liked all of it.

Then an idea came into his mind. There was nothing wrong with having a new friend on the internet. Then he went to the girl's home page and clicked the add as contact button.

He started to browse again, then after a few seconds his invitation was accepted. He immediately went back to the girl's homepage . . . .and he saw the Online Now under the girl's name. He didn't notice it before.

Max smiled again. Then he received a personal message from the girl.

"Hi! Thanks for the invite . . . ."

Max smiled again. "This is interesting," he thought.

"Hello!" he typed back. "I really like your poems. So what do you do? I mean are you still studying or already working?"

After a minute, a reply came.

"Actually I'm both studying and working at the same time. How about you?"

Max paused for a minute. He was thinking, if he should tell her the truth or not. Then he decided to just tell her the truth but only in small details.

"I'm currently more focused on work nowadays. I have already stopped going to school. So I can concentrate more on my work," Max typed back.

"I know your situation. I know how hard it is to study and work at the same time. There are times that I just want to quit my studies and just work. But then I think about what I promised my mother before she died. She made me promise that no matter what happened I will still try to finish my studies and be a successful writer. You see . . . . my mother died when I was only fifteen years old. Even before when she was still alive, she had already sick for quite some time. So I had to work as well. So I had to study and work both at the same time . . . .since I was ten years old. I'm already nineteen now. So that means I've been working and studying both at the same time for nine years now."

Max was impressed. He had never met a girl like her before. He became more interested in learning more about the girl.

"So I haven't said my real name yet, have I? My name is Max . . . .I just use the name Shin as a username. How about you? Can I know your real name?"

While waiting for a reply, Max suddenly thought if it was a good idea to give out his real name. But then he thought there was a lot of guys who use the name Max. So there wasn't any reason to be worried.

"My real name is Hana . . . . same as my username. It's really nice to meet you Max. I don't want know why but I really like talking to you. I hope we can be good friends here in Multiply."

After Max read Hana's reply, he suddenly smiled. Then he realized he had been smiling constantly ever since he started exchanging messages with the girl. He suddenly saw the time. It was already 12 o' clock.

"I'm glad to have you as a new friend as well. And I also like talking to you. So I hope you won't mind me asking but why are you online so late in the evening . . . .you said you're working and studying at the same time. So why aren't you resting now?" Max asked.

"I am currently working right now. I go to school from 7 am to 5 pm. Then I go to work from 7 pm to 3 am. There's a computer here where I work. So you can always see me online from 7 pm to 3 am. Oh! By the way, I work at a convenience store," Hana answered.

Max was very amazed with the girl. She was very hardworking and honest. She was very open with every detail about her life.

Max suddenly thought that he had never met such an extraordinary girl in his whole life. Then he started to wonder what the girl looked like. He smiled. He didn't care about the girl's looks that much. What mattered most to him was a girl's character. And so far, Hana has already exceeded his standards. She was truly one amazing girl. And Max was very glad to have met her.

"So can I ask do you still have time to rest and sleep with such a hectic schedule?" Max asked.

After a few minutes, Hana replied.

"Hahahah . . . .I've managed to survive somehow. Usually after school I just go straight home. Then I take a nap for about an hour. Then when I get up, I try to do a little cleaning and arranging here and there. Then I cook my dinner and eat . . . .then I go to work. Sometimes when I am here at my work . . . .I doze of for a few minutes every now and then. After I get off work at 3 am. I go straight home and sleep. Then I wake up at aoround 6 am and prepare for school and cook breakfast. Then at 6:30, I go to school. Well . . . .that's how my everyday routine works."

Max felt pity for Hana. He could imagine how hard her life must be. He couldn't explain it. But he suddenly became concerned about her.

"Max . . . .you're still on the computer? Go to bed . . . We have an early pictorial tomorrow. You should rest," Jaejoong said aas he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Yes . . . hyung. I'll log out in a few minutes."

"You're disturbing my sleep . . . .with the typing and clicking . . . ." Jaejoong said as he covered his head with a pillow.

Max looked at Jaejoong. Then he looked at the computer monitor.

"Well . . . .Good night Hana . . .I have to sleep now. I hope we can chat again tomorrow," Max typed.

"Yes, we can talk again tomorrow. It has been nice talking with you Max. Good night and sweet dreams," Hana typed back.

Max happily closed the computer. He had a new friend. And she was very nice.

As Max slipped into his bed, he suddenly thought going online suddenly became more interesting.

**CHAPTER 2 **

"Max . . . Max . . . .Hurry up!" Jaejoong shouted.

"Breakfast is almost gone!" Micky shouted.

Xiah and U-Know both laughed. Max suddenly appeared still yawning.

"Why? You didn't get enough sleep?" Xiah asked.

"He had been online up to 12 midnight ," Jaejoong said.

"What? 12 midnight? You were searching Han Ga in's pictures again?" Xiah teased.

"Hyung . . . ." Max said to Xiah as he blushed.

Jaejoong, Xiah, Micky and U-Know all laughed. Whenever Han Ga In's name was mentioned Max would surely blush and become very sensitive.

"What if we ask our manager to have Han Ga In in one of our MVs?" Micky asked the other DBSK members.

"What?" Max suddenly asked.

Xiah burst out laughing. "Look at his expression! Oh! Look at his face!" Xiah couldn't stop laughing.

Max suddenly became very conscious.

"I wonder how Max would react to having Han Ga In around the set," Jaejoong said with a smile.

"Well . . . . he surely won't be able to take his eyes off her . . . that's for sure," Xiah said while still laughing.

U-Know tried to stop himself from laughing. "Come on guys. Let's just eat. We have a hectic schedule today."

While the DBSK boys were eating, Max suddenly remembered Hana. He was wondering if she was already awake and if she was already having breakfast. He suddenly smiled.

"Max is smiling by himself now . . . ." Xiah said.

"Maybe he is still thinking of Han Ga In," Micky also teased.

"Oh . . . . Stop it hyung!" Max said with a smile.

"So what were you doing so late on the computer?" U-Know asked.

"Well I met a girl while online last night," Max answered.

"Who! Han Ga In?" Xiah teased again. He just couldn't stop himself from teasing Max. He just love seeing Max's expression whenever Han Ga In is mentioned.

"No! Her name is Hana," Max replied.

"Hana? Hana . . . .Hana . . . . Han Ga In . . . .Sounds same to me," Xiah said with a smile.

"So where did you meet this girl?" Jaejoong asked.

"At Multiply . . . ." Max answered.

"Multiply? . . . .Multiply? . . . .Sorry, haven't heard . . . ." Micky said.

"Well . . . .a friend of mine told me about that site. I just wanted to check my friend's blog and I started to browse. Then I found this girl's blog. And I really liked all her poems. So I decided to add her as one of my contacts. She accepted my request. Then we started exchanging messages. She's really very nice and hardworking too," Max said as he ate the food in front of him.

Jaejoong smiled. "So that's why you were so busy last night."

"So what does she do? Is she a student?" U-Know asked.

"Yes . . . .she's very hardworking and very nice as well," Max said again.

"Is our baby brother getting interested in a girl?" Xiah asked teasingly.

"Hyung . . . .you're always teasing . . . ." Max said.

U-Know, Jaejoong and Micky laughed as they watched Max and Xiah tease each other continuously.

Night time came . . . .

Max hurriedly opened his computer. He was very eager to see if Hana was online. Once he saw that she was online, he felt very happy. He really wanted to talk with her again.

He immediately sent her a message.

"Hi! How are you? Are you busy?"

"No . . . .How was you day?" Hana asked.

"Fine . . . but quite tiring. We had a lot of work today," Max answered.

"So what kind of work do you do? And how old are you?" Hana asked.

Max didn't know how to answer Hana's question.

"I'm 21 and I'm . . . .I'm working at a record company as an assistant." Max knew that it was bad that he lied to her. But he couldn't tell her who he really was.

"Really? You're working for a record company? That really must be tiring. Then you should take a rest now if you're very tired already . . . " Hana typed back.

"Sorry . . . .Hana . . .Sorry I lied to you. But I can't tell you who I really am," Max said as he stared at the computer monitor.

"So if you tired already you should take a rest now. We can talk again tomorrow. There is always a tomorrow, you know . . . ." Hana typed again.

"No, I'm not not sleepy yet. We can still talk until I get sleepy," Max typed.

"Okay . . . . Just tell me if you're sleepy already, and I'll stop bothering you," Hana said as a reply.

Max smiled. She was really very considerate.

"Do you use Yahoo Messenger or MSN?" Max suddenly asked Hana.

"YM . . . .Why?" Hana asked.

"Can you give me your email add so I can add you? Exchanging messages in Multiply is too slow for me. I want to talk to you in a much easier and faster way." Max typed back.

"Okay . . . . Well, my email add is . . . ." and Hana gave Max her email add.

Max immediately added Hana as one of his contacts in his YM account.

He really wanted to know Hana better. She seemed to be a very interesting person. And then Max suddenly thought that he hasn't had a constant online buddy for almost a year now. He suddenly started to miss his friend who used to chat with him. His friend had to study abroad and was studying in Germany. They would still chat with each other every now and then, but not everyday now. Since his friend is also very busy as well.

"Hello!" Hana's message appeared in his YM.

Max smiled. Now he can talk with her faster.

"Hello! So how was your day at school?" Max asked.

"Fine . . . .But some girls were bothering me," Hana answered.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because they were very angry that I got good grades and they didn't. They wanted to make my life difficult," Hana answered.

"Why?" Max asked. He was very concerned with Hana.

"Because . . . .I didn't help them do a group project that they were supposed to do. I didn't help them not because I didn't want to. But I didn't have the time. I told them that I was working and I barely had time to sleep. But they wouldn't accept my explanation," Hana answered.

"Really? That's so mean. Well, what did they do to you?" Max asked.

"They threw all my notes out the window, and I basically had to go down from our school building and picked up all my notes scattered at the school ground," Hana replied.

Max suddenly became furious with the girls that Hana was referring to.

"How can they be so mean to you? Did you tell anyone about what they did?" Max asked again.

"No . . . . I didn't want to make a big deal out of it anymore. And besides if I reported them . . . then they would just get more angrier with me," Hana answered.

Max sighed. He wished he could help her.

"So what are you doing right now?" Max asked.

"Well . . . . I am chatting with you . . . . . hahhahhaha . . . .But kidding aside, I am currently doing a research project that I have to submit tomorrow . . . And you?" Hana asked.

"I am just browsing the internet . . . .Multiply to be exact . . . .your blog to be exact . . ." Max answered.

"Hahahhahha . . . . . .you shouldn't get too obssessed with my poems. They can be sort of too dramatic . . ." Hana said.

"That's okay . . . .I like dramas," Max answered as a joke.

Hana smiled as she read Max's reply. He was really a very nice guy. And she was starting to enjoy talking with him. She noticed that while she was talking with him, she was somehow able to forget all her problems. Hana sighed. Her life was very hard and she really needed a friend who she can talk to. And somehow Max came at a right time.

"So aren't you sleepy yet?" Hana asked Max.

"Well . . . .I am sort of a little sleepy now," Max replied.

"Well . . . .It's time for you to take a rest now. You still have work tomorrow. Go to bed already. We can talk again tomorrow, okay . . ." Hana typed.

Max looked at the computer monitor. He didn't want their conversation to end. But he was really very sleepy already.

"Okay . . . .Good Night! Let's chat again tomorrow. And take care of yourself. Don't let other girls bully you around," Max typed back.

"Okay . . . .Thanks for the concern. Sweet dreams. . . ."

As Max closed his computer, he couldn't understand what he was feeling. He had only met Hana yesterday. And he was already very much concerned with her already. Max laughed. He couldn't possibly like her that fast, he thought to himself.

As Max was trying to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about what Hana had told him. He was concerned that the girls who were bullying Hana would do something bad again to her.

Why am I so concerned? He asked himself again. And with that question in mind, Max finally fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Max is still asleep?" U-Know asked Jaejoong.

"Yeah . . . . He was busy typing away at the computer last night. I couldn't sleep," Jaejoong said but he was smiling. He could still remember the smile on Max's lips while he was on the computer last night.

"So did you happen to catch a glimpse of the girl? Did she have a picture posted or did they chat online using the webcam?" Micky asked.

"Micky . . . .You're being nosy again . . . ."U-Know said with a smile.

"Hey! We can all be nosy if we want . . . .so did you see anything?" Xiah asked Jaejoong too.

Jaejoong just shook his head. Xiah and Micky both sighed.

"Well . . . .we should just let him sleep for a little while longer. Since we only have a rehearsal in the afternoon," U-Know said to the other DBSK members.

"Yes . . . He'll surely survive missing one breakfast at least once a year," Micky said with a big laugh.

The other DBSK members laughed. Unknown to them, Max was already awake. He just didn't want to go out yet. He was still thinking about Hana. He can't get her out of his mind. He was very confused. He knew that Hana would be on her way to school by that time. So there was no chance that she will be online. Max kept on asking himself, if he was already addicted to using the computer or just addicted to talking to her. Then he started to think that he only met almost two days ago.

Max stared at the ceiling. What is she doing right now? He started to ask himself.

What did she eat today? Why am I feeling like this? Max wanted to ask someone but he knew that if he opened such a topic to either one of the other DBSK members, he would

never hear the end of it. They would all tease him over and over again.

Max was wondering on what to do when Jaejoong suddenly came in.

"You're awake? Why didn't you have breakfast with us? We still left some food for you at the table, if you're hungry," Jaejoong said.

"I'm not hungry yet, I guess," Max replied.

Jaejoong smiled. Then he gently touched Max's forehead. "Are you sick or something?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm fine,"

"Then why are you refusing food? That is very strange. What's wrong?" Jaejoong asked with concern.

Max suddenly looked at Jaejoong. He got up and sat on his bed. He really needed someone to talk to. Someone who could give him advice.

"Hyung . . . . It's just . . . .it's . . . .I'm confused. You know about the girl that I met online? I'm confused. I can't seem to get her out of my head. I keep on thinking about her," Max said.

"And?" Jaejoong asked.

"Well . . . . That it! That's the problem. I keep on thinking about her," Max said.

"There's nothing wrong with thinking about a girl. Maybe you just admire her that much or you're just curious about her so you constantly think about her. If I were you, I would try to know the girl better. You just met her a few days ago . . . .so don't tell me that you actually think that you're already in love with her? Don't mistake admiration or curiosity with love, Max. You're still new in the field of love . . . .so you should always try to keep your mind straight first, before your heart. Or else you'll end up getting hurt pretty bad," Jaejoong said as advice to Max. He was very concerned with him and he didn't want Max to get hurt.

Max looked at Jaejoong. He was right. He was just worrying about nothing. Hana was just a new friend . . . .and nothing more. He didn't have to worry and think so much about her.

Max smiled at Jaejoong. "Thank you . . . hyung."

Jaejoong smiled back. "Come on . . . .get out of bed already. Someone may suddenly get hungry and eat your breakfast,: he said as he pulled Max out of bed.

Max laughed, and he happily followed his hyung to the kitchen. He wasn't confused anymore. He had already made up his mind. From now on, he was going to try to know Hana better. And he had always told himself that Hana was just a friend . . . . just a friend . . . . nothing more . . . . nothing less.

That night . . . .

"Hello! How was your day?" hana typed as she saw that Max was already online.

"Fine . . . . and how about you?" Max asked.

"I guess . . . .fine also. So what did you do today?" Hana asked.

"The usual stuffs. How about you? Did the girls you told me about yesterday bother you again?" he asked.

"No . . . .they just ignored me the whole day. Frankly, I was relieved. Now I don't have to worry about them anymore. I think they are already over their anger with me," Hana answered.

Max was somehow relieved as well. He didn't have to worry about Hana being hurt by those girls anymore.

Suddenly Max thought about asking Hana about herself.

"So Hana . . . .you said that your mother already passed away right? So who are you living with right now?"

"I live alone . . . .I've been living alone since I was fifteen years old. We don't have any relatives here in Korea. So I'm all alone. You see, my mother is a Japanese and as for my father . . . .I never knew him. My mother said that my father went to the States before I was born. And after he went there, he never contacted my mother again," Hana answered.

Max felt sorry for Hana. He suddenly thought that Hana's life was full of hardships. And that she was very pitiful.

"So you live alone? Where do you live? . . . I mean the place where you live. . . .If you don't want to answer, you don't have to," Max typed.

"I live in Seoul right now. I've been living here for five years now. After my mother dies, I moved to Seoul to get a better job and to study at a better school," hana said.

"So you're the one paying for everything? Your school expenses, rent for the house, food and other bills?" Max asked. He couldn't believe a nineteen year old girl could handle such a hard life alone.

"Hahahahha . . . .of course. I pay for everything. That's why, I work. I work so I can provide for myself," Hana answered.

Max just stared at the computer monitor. He suddenly thought that if it was him in Hana's situation, he would surely be very lost and confused on how to deal with things.

Again he admired Hana's determination and perseverance. She was a very strong girl.

Max smiled. Unconsciously, he started to type something. It was already too late when he realized what he had typed and sent.

"I really admire you . You're a very remarkable girl."

Within seconds, Hana sent a reply.

"Thank you. It's really nice having a friend like you."

"Friend?" Max suddenly asked himself. He suddenly smiled. Yes . . . . he was a friend . . . .only a friend, he thought.

Days passed into weeks. Max and Hana continued talking with one another through the computer. Hana was very honest with everything about her past and present life. While Max still tried to hide the truth about his real identity. Whenever Hana asked him some personal questions, he would always try to avoid answering them. And there were times that he didn't have any choice so he answered Hana's questions with lies. Max knew what he was doing was wrong. But there was nothing he could do.

As the days passed and they grew closer, Max felt more guilty for telling Hana lies about himself. How he wished he could take back everything he had said, and just told her the truth. He was afraid that there would come a time that Hana would find out who he really was and she would eventually be angry with him for telling her lies. He didn't want that day to come . . . he was very afraid . . .he was afraid of losing Hana. He wished that day would never come and that they could just stay as close friends forever.

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hello . . . . . Max . . . . What are you doing right now?" Hana asked.

"Nothing just browsing some sites . . . .and reading an article. What about you?" Max asked.

"Well . . . . Max . . . . I am so happy today . . . And I have something important to tell you . . . ." Hana typed.

"What?" Max hurriedly typed. He was still busy reading an article about Han Ga In in a site. He wasn't paying much attention at Hana. His full attention was on the article when . . . . .

"Max . . . I think I am in love," Hana typed.

Suddenly Max's attention was drawn from the article to the message that Hana had sent him. He stared blankly at the message for more than a few minutes before its meaning finally registered in his mind.

His heart somehow skipped a beat. He didn't know why, but after reading Hana's message somehow his heart started to ache.

"With whom?" he typed. He then noticed that his hands were shaking as he typed.

"I have this classmate and friend, his name is Kim Jong Soo. He's been very nice to me ever since I met him about two years ago. And I have had a crush on him for as long as I can remember. I thought he only treated me as a friend. So I just hid my feelings

for him and besides he already had a girlfriend. But they broke up about two months ago. And then . . . .yesterday . . . .he said that the reason why they broke up was because he had realized that I was the one that he really loved," Hana answered.

"And?" Max typed. He couldn't think of anything to ask or type. Somehow his mind had totally gone blank.

"And yesterday after he confessed . . . .he asked me if I could be his girlfriend. And I said yes. I am his girlfriend now. Max, I am so happy . . . " Hana answered.

After reading Hana's reply, Max suddenly froze. He stared at the last message. Somehow there was pain in his heart. He couldn't understand it. Why is my heart aching, he asked himself over and over again.

Max didn't realize that he had been staring at the computer monitor for a very long time. Hana had already sent him several messages.

"Max . . . .are you still there?"

"Max . . . ."

"Max, are you busy?"

"Max, what are you doing?"

"Max, are you still reading?"

"What happened to you Max?"

"Max . . . .maybe you've fallen asleep already."

"Good night Max . . . .and sweet dreams."

Then Hana had signed out.

Max stared at the computer monitor again. Hana was someone else's girlfriend now. The thought of Hana being with some other guy was painful for him.

"Am I in love with Hana?" he asked himself. "Why am I hurting?" he asked himself again.

He looked at Hana's messages again. As he was looking at the computer monitor, tears started to form in his eyes. He couldn't stop himself.

Hana was some other guy's girlfriend now. The fact was hurting him. He couldn't understand what he was feeling.

"Max, you're still on the computer?" Jaejoong asked while as he entered the room.

Max was silent. He was very confused.

Jaejoong approached Max. He sensed that something was wrong. Then he saw the tears in Max's eyes. Max tried to wipe away the tears, but he had already seen it.

"What's wrong?" Jaejoong asked with concern.

"Hyung . . . .does love really hurt this much?" Max suddenly asked.

Jaejoong became very confused.

"What do you mean . . . .I can't understand you," Jaejoong said.

Max tried to smile as tears fell from his eyes.

"I think I've fallen in love with Hana . . ." he said.

Jaejoong looked at Max. he saw the sadness and pain in his eyes. He pitied him.

"But I was always afraid of telling her how I truly feel about her. Now she's already belongs to someone else. Hyung . . . .hyung . . . " Max said as tears rolled down his face.

"Max . . . . ." Jaejoong uttered.

"I always convinced myself that she was only a friend, even though I knew I was feeling something else. I used my mind first just like what you said I should do. I have never seen her and have only known her for a few weeks. So I kept on thinking it was impossible that I would actually fall for her. But why does it hurt so much? Does love really hurt this much?" Max asked. He had never experienced falling in love before. He didn't know how to fully understand and identify his emotions regarding love.

Jaejoong didn't know what to answer. It was obvious that Max had already fallen in love with Hana.

"I was a fool . . . .I was always waiting for the right time to tell her what I truly feel about her," Max tried to laugh. "Look at me now! How can I tell her now? It hurts . . . .hyung . . . .It hurts!" Max said as tears kept on falling from his eyes.

Jaejoong suddenly decided to just look outside the window. He didn't have the heart to look at Max. He looked so pitiful that Jaejoong's heart was breaking into pieces.

He wanted to help Max but there was nothing that he could do. He never imagined that Max's first experience in love would be this painful for him. How he wished he should have never told him to use his mind first. What he should have said was he should always use his heart above all things.

Max cried . . . .He can't tell Hana how he truly feels for her anymore. Then he started to ask himself . . . Will she still have time to talk to me every night now that she has someone new? Somehow reality hit him hard and the pain in his heart suddenly became more unbearable.

He was a fool . . . . . he was a total fool . . . . he kept on telling himself as he silently cried.

**CHAPTER 5**

Several days later . . . . .

"What's wrong with Max?" U-Know asked Jaejoong as he silently observed that Max wasn't his usual self that morning . . . .not just that morning but it has been several days to be exact.

Jaejoong just looked at Max. He still pitied Max.

"What's wrong with you?" Xiah asked with concern. He also noticed that Max wasn't even eating.

"Are you sick? Is something hurting? Why aren't you eating? We're not used to seeing you not eating . . . ." Micky said also with concern.

"I'm fine. I just don't have any appetite today," Max answered.

Xiah looked at Jaejoong as if waiting for an explanation. Jaejoong looked at Max again. He wanted to say something but not in front of Max. Micky and U-Know just helplessly looked at Max. They both knew that something was bothering their little brother.

They all loved Max like their own brother. It was very hard for them to see Max so down. They are so used to seeing him so bright and cheerful everyday. And seeing him now like this was very depressing for them as well. They wanted to ask Max what was really wrong. But they all just pretended to not notice his sudden change.

After having breakfast, Max immediately went to his room. Leaving Micky, Xiah, Jaejoong and U-Know free to talk with each other.

"So what's wrong with Max?" Xiah asked Jaejoong curiously.

"Well . . . . it seems he has fallen in love with Hana," Jaejoong answered with a low voice.

"Hana?" Xiah and Micky both asked surprisedly.

"Yes," Jaejoong replied.

"Hana . . . . the girl who he chats with every night?" Xiah asked.

"Hana . . . . the girl who he just met? Are you serious?" Micky asked in total disbelief.

"The right question now is if Max is serious with Hana . . . ." U-Know suddenly commented.

"Yeah . . . .are you sure that he's really in love with her? Maybe he has a crush on her or something . . . but in love? I don't think that it's possible," Micky said again.

"Well . . . have you seen the sudden change in him lately? The extra bright smile every morning . . . the late night chats with her . . . . he is also always hurrying to get home so he can chat with her . . . . " Jaejoong asked the other DBSK members.

"Yes, he did changed a lot since he met her . . .but how can you be sure that he has fallen in love with her?" Xiah asked again.

"He told me himself," Jaejoong answered.

"Oh . . . ." Micky, Xiah and U-Know all said in unison with a smile on their faces.

"So what's the big deal? So what's wrong if he's fallen in love with her?" Micky suddenly asked.

Jaejoong looked at the other DBSK members. "She just answered a guy a few days ago . . . .and during that time Max was just planning to confess to her about his feelings for her . . . . but the other guy confessed first. So he's very sad and heart-broken now."

Micky, Xiah and U-Know all looked at each other. Now they knew what was wrong with Max. They pitied their little brother. They all knew how hard it was to fall in love and be heart-broken in the end.

"And another reason why he's very sad is because . . . . . well . . . . . the girl hasn't logged on for days now . . . . . and he's sort of missing her," Jaejoong said with a sad expression on his face.

"She hasn't logged on? That's strange . . . .During the whole two months that they've known each other, they have always talked online everyday, haven't they?" Micky suddenly asked.

"Yes . . . .Max thinks that Hana may be busy with her boyfriend so she isn't logging on lately," Jaejoong answered.

"That's so sad," Xiah suddenly said. "It must be really hard for him then."

"He has been logging on for days trying to see whether Hana was online or not," Jaejoong answered.

"Well . . . .does he know where she live or where she works?" Xiah suddenly asked.

"No . . . .he just knows where the girl studies . . . ." Jaejoong replied again.

"We can't help him then. It's so sad. I can't bear to see him that way . . . ." Xiah said with a long sigh.

"What do you guys suggest we do?" Jaejoong suddenly asked.

"What can we do?" U-Know answered. "We don't know the girl's full name, where she lives or where she works. What are we supposed to do? Go to her school and ask if there is a student there by the name of Hana?" U-Know answered.

Jaejoong suddenly smiled. "Not a bad idea . . . ."

"Be a little more realistic . . . . There will surely be more than one Hana in a large university like that," U-Know said again.

"All we can do now is just help him to recover, I guess," Micky said.

"Yes, maybe we can take him out or something," Xiah suggested.

"As if he would actually go out with us. We all know that he would rather stay all day looking at the computer than go out. He has been on the computer for several nights now and waiting patiently for her to log on. Sometimes I would look at him, and seeing him like that just tears my heart into pieces," Jaejoong said sadly.

Xiah, Micky and Jaejoong suddenly became silent. Max had suddenly appeared and was already listening to their conversation.

"Hyung . . . ." Max said to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong suddenly looked at Max. He didn't know what to say.

Max looked at Jaejoong. "So you have already told them everything hyung? I guess . . . . . they should also know about it. I don't want to keep any secrets from any one of you I guess it's okay," he said as he tried to smile. Then he looked at the other DBSK members. "Sorry. . . .I know that all of you are worried about me. You don't have to worry anymore. I've finally decided to try and forget all about Hana from now on. Maybe it was just a test for me," again he tried to smile even though his heart was breaking.

The other DBSK boys just stared at Max as he talked. They all knew that he was just trying to act strong, but in fact he was already hurting inside. They all wanted to comfort him but they didn't know what to do.

Max suddenly turned and walked away. He didn't want the other DBSK members to see his tears. He felt emptiness.. . . hopelessness . . . . He had been waiting for Hana for the last few days. But she hadn't logged on. He didn't know what her reason was. But waiting for her was making him insane.

If he had only asked where she lived or where she worked exactly, then he would at least know where to look first. And he didn't even know her full name . . . Max sighed. It was really impossible for him to find her now. Silently Max shook his head as if trying to get Hana out of his mind.

From now on he was going to try and forget Hana. Then he told himself that starting that night he was going to avoid using the computer.

That night . . . .

Max stared at the ceiling. He was lying quietly on his bed. It was already 11pm. He had been trying to stop himself from opening his computer. He didn't want to go online today . . . .or tomorrow . . . . . or the day after tomorrow.

He was going to avoid using his computer for a while. He was going to forget Hana. He continuously reminded himself.

"Maybe she is online tonight . . " Max said to himself. "I know there is a reason why she hasn't logged in for days. It's not because of her new boyfriend. She is still my friend. . . So there is nothing wrong if we still chat online."

Max stared at the ceiling again. He was thinking about what Hana looked like. Then he smiled. He wanted to talk with her again. He was really missing her. As he was thinking about Hana, Max slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**CHAPTER 6**

Several days later . . . .

Max finally had to open his computer because he had to check an email a friend sent him. He had been able to stay away from his computer for more than week now. He opened his computer and decided that since he was online anyway might as well open and check all his accounts.

Max was reading his friend's email when . . . .

"Hello Max! Haven't talked with you for a very long time now. . . ."

Max's heart suddenly skipped a beat. Hana was online. Max suddenly froze. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to immediately answer her back, but he was having second thoughts . . . .

"Max, what's wrong?"

"Max. . . .are you angry with me or something?"

"Max?"

"I know I haven't been able to log on for a couple days ago. It was because the computer here at the store broke down. And when it finally got repaired, you suddenly stopped logging on. I have been waiting for you to log on for days now. And now. . . .why aren't you answering me?"

"I'm worried about you. . . . ." Hana typed.

Max couldn't stop himself anymore. He suddenly started to type.

"Hello Hana . . . . how are you?"

"Max . . . . finally. . . .what happened to you?" Hana asked.

"Nothing . . . .and you? What are you doing right now?" Max asked.

"Waiting for you . . . .Do you know how I missed talking with you every night?" Hana typed.

Max's heart suddenly pounded as he read what Hana had typed.

"Missed me?" Max asked.

"Yes . . . It's been two weeks since the last time we talked. And I really missed you," Hana replied.

Max couldn't understand what he was feeling right at that moment. It was as if he was flying through the air.

"I really missed talking with you. So what happened to you? You haven't logged in for several days already," Hana typed.

"Sorry . . .I was kind of busy," Max replied.

"Oh. . . .I was really worried about you . . . .I wasn't able to log in for a week before because the computer here in the store broke down. You know I only have the time to log in at YM when I am here at the store right?" Hana suddenly asked.

"Yes . . . ." Max answered.

Max suddenly started to smile. He was a total fool. He should have thought that there was really something wrong. He shouldn't have thought that Hana didn't want to talk with him anymore.

"I'm really sorry . . . ." he typed again.

"Oh . . . .It's okay. So what have you been doing these passed few days?" she started to ask.

"Nothing just work . . . . how about?" Max typed.

"Hahahahhah . . . . . .the usual stuffs . . . work and studies . . ." she replied.

"How's your boyfriend?" Max suddenly asked. He didn't really want to bring up that topic but he couldn't stop himself.

"Well. . . ."

"What?" Max typed.

"We haven't talked lately . . . .about three days to be exact," Hana replied.

"Why?"

"He's a little mad because I usually don't have the time to be with him," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Well . . . .you do know that after my class, I just go home and rest. And after that I go to work. He somehow can't understand that. . . ." Hana replied.

Max suddenly felt irritated with Hana's boyfriend.

"How could a guy be so selfish and narrow-minded?" Max asked himself.

"Jong Soo wanted to see a movie but I couldn't go with him since I got work to do. He got very upset and haven't talked to since. He says that it's no fun having me as a girlfriend," Hana typed.

Max felt angry with Hana's boyfriend. He thought that Jong Soo didn't deserve to have Hana. He was totally unfair with her.

"So he hasn't talked with you for three days? Isn't that a little unfair?" Max asked.

"Yes, I think so too. But somehow I understand him. And there was a real reason why he got mad with me," Hana replied.

"What?" Max asked.

There was a long pause before Hana finally replied.

"Well . . . .It's kind of embarrassing and sort of personal. But since you've been such a good friend and I really feel comfortable with you. I guess it's okay to tell you," Hana replied.

"What?" Max asked again.

"The real reason why he got mad was because there was this time that he tried to kiss me but I . . . .I didn't let him kiss me. Was I really wrong?"

Max's heart suddenly skipped a beat. The guy tried to kiss Hana. Somehow this made him very jealous. But he was also glad that Hana didn't let him kiss her.

"No . . .you didn't do anything wrong. If you didn't want to kiss him . . . .then he should respect that," Max answered.

"If it happened to you, wouldn't you be mad as well? Isn't it hurting to a man's ego to have his own girlfriend refuse to kiss him?" Hana suddenly asked.

Max suddenly paused to think about Hana's question. If he was Jong Soo, he would be hurt also but then he would also understand Hana's reason for not wanting to kiss him.

"Well . . . . Can I ask the reason why you don't want to kiss him?" Max suddenly typed.

There was a long pause before Hana finally replied again.

"Frankly . . . .I don't know why also but I somehow feel that it's not right. You see, if I did kiss him . . . .Well, it would be my very first kiss. And I want to give my first kiss to someone very special . . . .someone I truly love. And frankly . . . .I'm already having second thoughts about him . . . . He's a good friend and all . . . but as a boyfriend . . . . I suddenly feel that we're not compatible. He's too demanding and unreasonable. Well . . . .that's the main reason why I didn't want to kiss him," Hana answered.

Max was shocked with Hana's answer. She was truly open and direct with everything. But after learning her reason for not wanting to kiss Jong Soo, he was more impressed with Hana's personality.

"Now I understand your reason . . . .And now I can answer your question . . . .If you were my girlfriend, and I tried to kiss you but you refused, I wouldn't get mad with you. But instead, I would certainly love you more and make you feel how much I love you," Max typed.

"Love me more? Why?" Hana asked.

"Because as my girlfriend, I think I should always try to understand you and respect every decision that you make. And in refusing to kiss me . . . .you just showed how honest you are with your feelings and with yourself. So that only means you're still hesitating to kiss me because you still don't love me enough. So what I would do is make you love me more. So the next time I tried to kiss you again . . . .you wouldn't refuse anymore," Max answered.

As Hana was reading what Max had typed. She suddenly asked if Max was real. He was very understanding and certainly very loving. His girlfriend is such a lucky girl, she suddenly thought. Then her heart suddenly ached.

"Why is my heart pounding? And why did my heart suddenly ached after I thought about his girlfriend? I never asked him if he had a girlfriend . . . I wonder does he have one?" Hana suddenly asked herself.

During the whole two weeks that she wasn't able to talk to Max. She had been restless and worried. During the first week, she just waited patiently for the computer to be repaired. But on the second week, she had been constantly waiting for him to log on. She would often visit his site to see if he was online in Multiply.

She can't understand why during the time that they didn't talk with each other, she was constantly missing him. And after finally being able to talk with him after two weeks . . . . she was very happy.

Hana was very confused. What am I feeling? She asked herself. As she looked at the computer monitor, the only thing that she could think about was how happy she was that she had finally talked with Max again.

"Max . . . . promise me that we won't lose contact with one another again okay? Even if we're both very busy and we can't log on in Multiply or YM, we can always send each other messages through our phones right? So here is my number . . . . ." Hana typed.

Max stared at the computer monitor . . . .he can't believe what he was seeing. Hana was giving him her phone number.

"Yes!" Max shouted happily.

Jaejoong who was already sleeping suddenly opened his eyes. He immediately looked at Max. He was surprised to see Max smiling and staring happily at the computer monitor. He suddenly guessed that Max had already talked with Hana. And it was the reason why he was very happy.

Jaejoong suddenly smiled and happily closed his eyes again. He was very happy to see Max smiling again. He hoped that Max's happiness would last.

**CHAPTER 7**

"Good Morning!" Max greeted everyone at the table with a bright smile.

The other DBSK members except Jaejoong were all surprised.

"You seem to be in a happy mood today," Xiah commented.

"What happened? Have you gotten over Hana already? Or did you meet another girl online?" Micky asked jokingly.

"No . . .I didn't meet a new girl. I talked with Hana again last night," Max replied as he happily looked at the other DBSK members.

Xiah, Micky and U-Know looked at each other.

"You talked with her again so you're very happy?" Micky asked.

"Yes . . . . and she already explained why she wasn't able to log on for a week. As it turns out . . . the computer where she worked broke down. I should have guessed that there was a valid reason why she stopped chatting with me," max answered with a smile on his lips.

All the other DBSK boys were very relieved that Max was finally able to smile again.

"So what was the reason why you suddenly shouted in the middle of the night? Did you know that you woke me up?" Jaejoong asked.

"Sorry . . . .hyung. It won't happen again," Max answered again with a smile.

"Oh! Max is smiling like crazy . . . .I can't stand it! It's too . . . .sweet!" Xiah said as he suddenly started laughing.

The other DBSK members all laughed.

"Hana gave me her cell phone number last night. She said that the reason why she gave me her number is so that we won't lose contact with one another again," Max suddenly decided to tell his friends.

Micky, Xiah, U-Know and Jaejoong suddenly smiled. So Hana was missing Max as well.

"So our baby's happy because he finally gets a girl's number?" Xiah teased.

"So you have called her yet?" U-Know asked.

Max looked at his friends.

Micky stared at Max's expression. "Oh! Don't tell me you haven't called her yet?"

Jaejoong laughed. "We all know how shy he is. So there's no way that he's going to call the girl first."

Micky placed his hand over his face as if to cover it in dismay. While Xiah just shook his head and smiled.

"Hyung . . . . how can I call her? I don't even know what to say . . . ." Max said shyly.

The other DBSK boys all looked at each other. Their little brother was still innocent with a lot of things. They needed to teach him . . . .and they've got to teach him very fast. They all thought.

"What should I do?" Max asked again.

"First thing that you should do is call . . . ." Xiah said with a smile.

"What should I say?" Max asked again.

"Well . . . .how about you simply start with a simple . . . .hello . . ." Micky said with a laugh.

"You all know how shy I am when it concerns girls. I am always afraid to talk with girls because I am afraid that I may suddenly run out of things to say," Max said.

Jaejoong laughed. "Max . . . .just be yourself. You don't have to pretend to attract a girl. Just be yourself and treat it as like when you are talking with her on the computer. Talking with her on the phone is no different. You can then be scared if you were to meet with her."

Max looked at Jaejoong. His hyung was right. There was certainly nothing to be worried about.

Micky suddenly thought of a great idea. "So have you saved her number on your phone yet?" he suddenly asked.

"Of course, I have already saved it," Max answered.

"Wait a minute," Micky said as he hurriedly left the table.

"Where is he going?" U-Know asked the others.

"No idea," Xiah answered.

After several minutes, Micky appeared. He was holding Max's phone, and he was already dialling a number.

"What are you doing? Who are you calling?" Max asked in total horror.

"Hana," Micky answered casually with very naughty smile.

Jaejoong and Xiah suddenly laughed. They were going to enjoy watching Max talk with Hana.

"Well . . . .It's already ringing. Here . . . take it," Micky suddenly said.

Micky immediately gave the phone to Max. While Max reluctantly held the phone near his ear.

The phone was ringing.

"Hello! Who is this?" a girl's voice answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" the girl asked again.

"Hello," Max nervously uttered.

"Who is this?" the girl asked.

"M . . . . Mmm . . . . Max," Max finally uttered.

The other DBSK members all sighed after Max had finally said his name.

"Max? Really? So how are you? Why did you call me?" Hana sweetly asked.

Max couldn't believe that he was actually talking with Hana. She had such a sweet voice. Max's heart suddenly started pounding again.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and I just wanted to check if the number you gave was correct," Max answered.

Hana laughed. "Why would I give you an incorrect number?"

"Oh I don't know," Max replied.

Hana laughed again. "So what are you doing now?" she asked.

Max couldn't believe . . . .Hana had such a sweet voice . . . and whenever she laughed . . . . he couldn't explain what he was feeling.

"I am having breakfast with my friends," Max suddenly answered. Max suddenly gasped. He suddenly answered without thinking.

"Friends? So early in the morning? Oh . . . .your friends at your work you mean?" Hana asked.

"Yes . . . .Yes . . . ." Max replied nervously.

"Well I am at my classroom right now. We're still waiting for our professor," she said.

"Am I disturbing you?" Max asked.

"No . . .of course not. I am really glad that you called. I was thinking that you may never call me," Hana said with a laugh.

"Why would I do that?" Max asked.

"Because isn't it a little bit weird that we haven't seen each other and I just gave you my number?" Hana asked.

"No, it isn't," Max answered.

"It isn't weird because you're a boy . . . . But on a girl's point of view it is somehow very unnatural . . . . " Hana laughed. "Imagine, I am the girl and I gave you my number first. . ."

Max suddenly paused. He didn't know what else to say. As he was thinking of something to say . . . . . he suddenly heard something else on the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Max could hear a boy ask.

"A friend . . . ." Hana answered.

"You don't have time for me . . . . but you have time to go and talk with some friend on the phone?" the boy asked again.

"I don't have anything to do now. We're in class so I have the time to do anything I want," Hana angrily answered.

"Why you . . . . give me that phone . . ." the boy said.

"No!"Hana shouted.

"No? Give me the phone!" the boy shouted as well.

"I said no!" Hana replied.

Then the line became busy. Max called Hana's number again, but it was already busy. Max became very worried.

"What's wrong?" Micky asked with concern. They could all see that Max was very worried.

"Did something happen?" Jaejoong asked.

"Max?" Xiah uttered.

"I think Hana's boyfriend just found out that she was talking to me and he became angry with her. I could hear them fighting," Max answered.

"Uh-oh! We haven't thought about that part . . . .She has a boyfriend," Micky suddenly said with a sigh.

"What should I do? The line became busy . . . ." Max said with concern.

"Don't worry, Max. I know she'll be all right," Jaejoong said as to comfort Max.

"Yeah . . . . don't worry. She'll talk with you again tonight," U-Know said.

Max looked at his cell phone. How he wished that what they said was true. He wished that Hana was fine, right at that exact moment. How he wished he could go to wherever she was and comfort her and protect her.

How he wished she wasn't Jong Soo's girlfriend . . . .but his girlfriend.

**CHAPTER 8**

All day long, Max tried to call Hana almost every half hour. The other DBSK members just watched as Max continuously called Hana over and over again.

Max sighed. It was already 5:15 pm. She was already out of school, but her phone was still busy. How he wished he could go home already and see if she was already online. But then he remembered she just goes online at around 7 pm.

Max sighed again. He wasn't very good at waiting especially when it concerns Hana.

"Don't worry, Max. You'll be able to talk with her tonight," Jaejoong said as he gently patted Max's shoulder.

Max tried to smile. "I hope so hyung."

At Hana's house . . . . .

"Hana! Why don't you just break up with that guy?" Ji-Young asked angrily.

"Ji-Young . . . ." Hana uttered.

"You're not a punching bag, Hana. Have pity on yourself. Why do you let that guy treat you like this? Whenever he's angry, he becomes violent. Do yo know that's the reason why his ex-girlfriend dumped him?" Ji-Young asked.

"He's just . . . ." Hana was about to say something but Ji-Young interrupted her.

"He's what? He's a total jerk, loser and a devil to be exact," Ji-Young said angrily.

"Don't be like that . . . ." Hana said.

"Oh! Hana . . . .what should I do with you?" Ji-Young said with a sigh.

Hana tried to laugh but her lower lip was already swollen and it hurts when she talks and especially when she laughs.

"See! Now you're hurting because of him. Ever since you answered that guy . . . .just how many times have he hit you already? The two of you have only been together for more than two weeks and he has been constantly hitting you every time he's angry with you," Ji-Young suddenly grabbed Hana's hands and held it. "Come on, Hana. Just break up with him. I hate to see you like this. You're such a nice girl and you don't deserve this."

"Ji-Young . . . .he's my first boyfriend. And I really want this relationship to work. And as for . . . .well . . . .I make him mad maybe I do deserve it."

"Oh! For God's sake! No one ever deserves to be hit. Especially not you! You're too nice, Hana. You deserve someone better than Jong Soo," Ji-Young said with tears already forming in her eyes. She pitied her friend. She knew Hana ever since she moved to Seoul. She had been friends with her for more than five years now. And she has seen how hard Hana's life was for the last five years. But Hana just kept on working and studying even her frail body was already giving up. She admired her friend's determination and perseverance.

Ji-Young started to cry.

"Ji-Young . . . .don't cry please . . . ." Hana said as tears also started to form in her eyes.

"Hana . . . .I don't like seeing you like this. I love you like my own sister and it really hurts me to see you like this," Ji-Young said as he gently touched Hana's face and the wound on her lips.

"Ji-Young . . . ."

"Please promise you'll think about it. Please . . ." Ji-Young pleaded.

"Jong Soo is a nice guy. He just has a bad temper, that's all. And besides . . . .I'm already lucky that he actually liked me . . . .me . . . . a nobody. While he's . . . . he's rich and popular with the girls," Hana said with a smile.

"There are other guys . . . . Hana, he doesn't deserve you. You're way too good for him. I know how much you want to have your first relationship also be the last. But just let go of your illusion. You can have other relationships after Jong Soo. And then you can try working on those other relationships. But please stop hanging on with your relationship with Jong Soo. He's too violent. I'm afraid that the next time that he gets mad at you, you'll end up in the hospital. Please just let him go," Ji-Young said as she tried to wipe away her tears.

Hana sighed. She knew that Ji-Young was right. But she always pictured her first relationship to also be her very last. She was very determined to try and work things out with Jong Soo.

But Hana suddenly remembered Max. Her heart skipped a beat. She sighed. Maybe things would have been different if she just ended up with Max, the thought suddenly entered her mind. Her heart started pounding.

Hana froze. "Why did I think of that?" she asked herself. All of a sudden, Hana became very confused. "Am I already falling in love with Max?" she asked herself again.

"Hana . . . ." Ji-Young uttered.

"Ji-Young . . . . I need to ask you something. I'm very confused about something," Hana said.

"What?" Ji-Young asked.

"You know the guy that I've been telling you about . . . Max . . . . well . . . " Hana started to say.

"Max? The guy you met online?" Ji-Young asked.

Hana nodded.

"So what about him?" Ji-Young asked.

Hana didn't know how to start what she wanted to say. She was afraid that Ji-Young was going to lecture her again.

"So?" Ji-Young asked again.

"I think I'm starting to like Max . . . ." Hana quickly answered.

"What? Are you serious?" Ji-Young asked.

"Yes . . ." Hana replied.

Ji-Young looked at he friend. Judging by Hana's expression, she knew that her friend was serious. Ji-Young didn't know whether she should encourage her to continue and explore her true feelings for Max or just stop her also just like what she's doing with Jong Soo. She really cared for her friend. And the last thing she wanted was Hana to be hurt.

Ji-Young looked at Hana's face again. Then she suddenly decided that she would rather have her friend take a chance on a guy she hasn't met before than to continue having a relationship with a very brutal man.

"If you think you're really starting to like Max . . . .then you should try to end your relationship with Jong Soo first. It's the only fair thing to do," Ji-Young answered.

Hana looked at her friend. She was right. She needed to settle things with Jong Soo first.

"Hana . . . . I just want you to know that frankly I don't agree with you having a relationship with someone you haven't met before. But I really want you to be happy. And I think you will never be happy with Jong Soo so I am encouraging you now to see what fate you have with this Max guy . . . ." Ji-Young said with a smile.

"Ji-Young . . . . thank you," Hana replied as she gently embraced her friend.

Ji-Young wished that her friend would find her happiness. She wished that Max would finally be able to make her friend experience happiness and true love.

"Break up with Jong Soo first okay?" Ji-Young pleaded again.

Hana nodded. She didn't know if Max also felt the same way about her. Then she finally decided . . . .She was going to give it a try. She was going to break up with Jong Soo . . . . and tell Max about her feelings for him. She didn't care about what Max's reaction might be. But what she cared about the most was that she was finally going to be true to herself.

**CHAPTER 9**

That night . . . . .

Max was looking out the window. It was already 4 am. Hana didn't log on both in YM and Multiply and her phone was still busy. He was very worried about Hana.

"Where are you Hana?" Max asked as he stared at the stars. "If I only knew where to find you . . . .Do you know how worried I am right now?" Max sighed.

Then Max's phone received a message. Max hurriedly opened the message. It was from Hana. His heart was beating very fast as he started to read the message.

_"Good morning, Max since it is 4 am already. I'm sorry if I suddenly hanged up the phone while we were still talking. I know I didn't even say goodbye so I am apologizing to you now. I am also sorry that I didn't log on today. There was a lot of work at the store today. So I didn't have the time to turn on the computer. Did you wait for me to log on? I'm sorry . . . .I know you're already asleep by now. Sweet dreams, Max." _

Max held the phone tightly, as he read the message. Then after reading, he immediately called Hana.

"Hello . . . ." Hana answered.

"You're still awake?" Max asked.

Hana laughed. " Yes . . . . and so are you."

Max also laughed. "I was waiting for you to go online," he suddenly answered.

Hana's heart suddenly skipped a beat after hearing what he said.

"Oh . . . .Sorry. I was a bit busy," Hana said.

"It's okay. So how are you?" Max asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she asked.

Max suddenly paused before answering.

"While we were talking on the phone . . . .I heard you and your boyfriend arguing," Max said.

"Oh . . . .that. . . . he was just mad as usual," Hana said as she tried to think of other things to say.

"I tried to call you again but your phone was busy all day long. What happened?" Max asked.

"I didn't notice my phone was already out of battery. Sorry . . ." Hana replied.

"It's okay. So what did your boyfriend say to you? If you don't mind me asking," Max said.

"He was mad as usual. He's usually like that with me almost everyday . . . ." Hana replied.

"What?" Max asked.

"He says I always make him angry because I don't do anything right," Hana said with a sad voice.

Max's heart started to ache. "How could a guy treat a girl like that?" He asked himself. "How can he treat Hana like that" his heart was asking.

"Why do you stay with him? ( "I am here" he thought) There are a lot of other guys who would surely cherish you ( "Just like me" he thought again.). . . .who would take care of you. Why are you staying with him? Do you love him that much?" Max asked with concern.

Hana smiled. Max was concerned with her. "Could it be possible that he also has feelings for me?" she asked herself.

"Max . . . .don't worry. I have already decided to break up with Jong Soo," Hana said.

Max couldn't believe what he heard. His heart was already rejoicing. Hana was going to break up with Jong Soo. Now he had a chance to confess his feelings for her. Now . . . . . he can finally tell her that he loved her.

"Max . . . .I have something to tell you . . . ." Hana said.

"What?" Max asked.

Hana laughed. "I can only tell you after I have settled things with Jong Soo."

"Why?" Max suddenly became curious.

"It's very . . . .very important . . . .but as of now . . .I still can't tell you. Can you wait . . .until I have broken up with Jong Soo?" Hana asked.

Max didn't know what to say. His heart was beating so fast.

"Is she going to tell me that she loves me too?' Max asked himself. "Impossible!"

"What's impossible?" Hana asked.

Max suddenly snapped out of what he was thinking.

"Oh . . . .nothing," Max answered.

Hana laughed again. "Maybe you're already sleepy. You should take a rest now . . . Max," she said sweetly.

Max's heart suddenly skipped a beat. How he loved to hear Hana say his name over and over again.

"You should sleep too. You have classes in about three hours," Max said.

Hana laughed. "It's in already two hours to be exact."

Max looked at his watch. It was already 5 am.

"You can still sleep for at least an hour. You should take a rest," Max said with concern.

Hana was so touched with Max's sweetness.

"We should both take a rest now okay?" Hana asked.

"Okay," Max replied.

"Sweet dreams . . . . Max."

"Sweet dreams. . . . Hana."

Then they both closed their phones and went to bed. As they were lying on their beds, they were both staring at the ceiling and thinking . . . . .

"I love you . . . . Hana. I didn't know how to tell you but I will surely find a way . . ." Max said to himself.

"I love you . . . . Max. The next time I talk with you . . . nothing will be holding me back from telling you how I truly feel about you. I know it's improper to be the first to tell you my feelings since I'm the girl. But I want to be true to myself . . . . and to you. Now . . . . I am very sure . . . I love you Max . . . ."

**CHAPTER 10**

Days passed . . . .

Max patiently waited for Hana to finally have the courage to break up with Jong Soo. Everyday they talked on the phone and even chatted in Multiply and YM. They would pass the time by browsing and commenting on sites that they have both seen in Multiply.

As the days passed, they grew more closer than ever. They enjoyed each other's company so much that they didn't even notice how time passes them by when they are talking or chatting with one another.

Every time they were saying good night, it was as if they didn't want to part anymore.

Then one day . . . . .

It was already 2 pm, when Max's phone rang.

"Hello . . . ." Max answered.

"Hello Max," Hana greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Hana . . . .How are you? Why did you call all of a sudden? Is something wrong?" Max continuously asked.

"Nothing's wrong . . . ." Hana answered.

"Then why are you calling?" Max asked.

"Do you still remember I told you before that I had something very important to tell you . . . .but I could only tell you once I have already broken up with Jong Soo?" Hana asked.

It was as if Max's heart suddenly stopped.

"So you mean you have already broken up with Jong Soo? You have already broken up with him?" Max asked as if still unable to believe.

"Yes . . . ." Hana replied. She was very happy that she was finally free. She was free to love Max.

"That's good! . . . .No! . . . . .That's great!" Max exclaimed. He couldn't hide the fact that he was very happy as well.

Hana smiled as she was hearing Max's happy voice.

"Do you have some time to spare today?" Hana suddenly asked.

"What?" Max asked.

"You also live in Seoul right? Can we meet today?" Hana asked.

Max started to panic. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"You want to meet me today?" Max asked.

"Yes . . . . if it is possible. I really want to meet you," Hana answered.

Max didn't know what to answer.

"It's Sunday today . . . .so I figured you won't have any work. Maybe we can meet each other after I finish my work today. It ends at 5 pm . . . .So can you come?" Hana asked.

Max was suddenly unable to speak. Frankly he was afraid to meet Hana. He was afraid that she would finally know that he has been lying to her since they first met. He was afraid of what Hana might say and might think of him.

But what he was most afraid of was . . . .losing Hana.

"Max? Are you still there?" What's wrong?" Hana asked.

"Hana there's something I think you should know first before we meet . . . ." Max nervously said.

"Max . . . .whatever it is . . . .you can tell me once we are already face to face," Hana said with a happy voice.

Max's heart was suddenly pounding very fast. He was very afraid. But he knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. So he had to face it now.

"Where can we meet?" Hana suddenly asked.

"Oh! We can meet here . . . . at the convenience store where I work. It will be much easier for you. You can easily find this store. It's the largest and the only 24-hour convenience store in this area," Hana answered cheerfully.

"Oh!. . . .Okay so we're gonna meet at 5 pm today?" Max asked again. He was already very nervous.

"Yes . . . .I'll be waiting for you, okay. So you must show up okay?" Hana said.

"Yes . . . .I will show up," Max answered.

"I've already sent a message to you with the address of this convenience store," Hana said.

"O . . .Okay," Max uttered.

"Max, what's wrong?" Hana asked with concern.

"No . . . .Nothing," Max replied.

"Then why are you like that?" Hana asked.

"Just nervous I guess . . . .since we're finally going to meet each other," Max answered.

Hana laughed. "Shouldn't I be the one nervous?"

Max laughed also. "Yes, I suppose so."

"So I'll see you at 5 pm okay?" Hana asked.

"Yes, I'll be there," Max replied.

"Okay . . . .bye," Hana said.

"Bye . . . ." Max replied.

As soon as Max closed his phone, he hurriedly went to where the other DBSk members were. He needed their help and advice.

"Hyung . . . ." Max called Jaejoong.

Jaejoong immediately looked at Max. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hyung . . . . she . . . . she wants to meet with me," Max said with a trembling voice.

"Yes! Finally . . . ." Micky said with a happy smile on is face.

Suddenly Xiah noticed that Max wasn't happy.

"Why aren't you happy? You're finally going to meet Hana and you're looking like that. . . ." Xiah said.

"I . . . .I have a big problem . . . ." Max said.

"Problem? What problem?" U-Know asked.

"Hana . . . .she doesn't know who I really am . . . .and I lied to her. I told her I was an assistant for a record company," Max said.

"Now . . . .that is a major big problem," Micky said as he shook his head.

"You should have just avoided answering her questions . . . ." Xiah said.

"I didn't know what to do at the time. I certainly couldn't tell her who I really am," Max said with a sigh.

"The biggest mistake a man could ever do to a girl is lie to her. You should always remember that. If you don't know how to answer a girl's question, then just avoid answering it . . . . or better yet just change the topic. But don't you ever tell a lie . . . .because once you lie . . . .that's where trouble starts," Micky said to Max.

"You should always remember . . . . a lie . . . . no matter how big or small is still a lie. So you can never justify to her what you did," U-Know said.

Max looked at the other DBSK members.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"There's nothing left to do now . . . . but hope and pray that she understands and forgives you," Jaejoong answered.

**CHAPTER 11**

4:50 pm. . . . .

Hana was very excited. She was finally going to meet Max. She didn't know what her reaction would be once she saw him. She was very nervous on how to tell him about her feelings for him.

But then she thought that nothing else mattered now . . . . but the fact that she had already fallen in love with Max. She didn't care whether he was good-looking or not . . . or whether he was rich or poor. All that mattered to her was that she loved him . . . and she was hoping that he also felt the same way too.

Hana's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello . . . ." she answered.

"Hi . . . ." Max uttered.

"So where are you?" Hana asked.

"Outside the store . . . .waiting for you," Max replied.

Hana's heart suddenly pounded. "This is it!" she told herself. "I am going to tell him . . . . I am going to tell him I love him . . . ."

"So . . . . maybe now I can ask what you wanted to tell me . . . ." Max said.

Hana laughed. "Okay . . . .I guess it's only fair that I tell you now."

"So what do you want to tell me?" Max asked again.

Hana quickly grabbed her bag, and bade goodbye to the owner of the convenience store.

"Are you still there?" Hana asked Max as she hurriedly went out of the store.

"Yes . . . .So are you going to tell me now?" Max asked again.

Hana smiled. "Yes . . . .I am going to tell you now." She looked around . . . .but nobody was outside the store.

"Tell me what?" Max asked.

"Where are you? You said that you're already outside the store . . . ." Hana said.

"I'm here . . . . behind you," Max answered.

Hana smiled happily. She was finally going to see Max. She tried to bring up all her courage, and as she started to turn around to face Max . . . .she already started to tell him what she wanted to say.

"Max . . . .I just wanted to tell you that . . . . I . . . . I . . . ." Hana suddenly stopped talking. She suddenly froze. It was as if she was in a dream. She felt like her whole world had suddenly collapsed.

She was already face to face with Max.

"Max?" Hana asked while still holding the phone near her ear.

"Yes . . . ." Max answered. He too was still holding his phone.

Hana stared at Max. "Was she dreaming" she asked herself.

"Why? You said . . . .you said . . . . you said . . . .you were an assistant . . . ." Hana said. Her mind was slowly being filled with so many questions. It was making her very confused.

"Sorry . . . .Sorry . . . .I know I lied to you. But please understand . . . .at that time, I couldn't tell you who I really was," Max pleaded.

The words that Hana was about to say were suddenly replaced with questions. Suddenly she didn't want to say them anymore. She had lost all the confidence and courage she had been saving so she could finally tell Max that she loved him.

"Hana?" Max uttered. He slowly walked up to Hana. "I . . . .I'm sorry."

Hana looked straight into Max's eyes. She could see his honesty in asking her forgiveness. She understood his situation. But everything had suddenly changed . . . .she couldn't be with him . . . .not in this lifetime.

"I'm sorry too . . . Max. But you lied to me," Hana said as tears started to fall down from her eyes. "Ever since from the start I had been totally honest with you. I know and I understand why you lied . . . . and frankly I forgive you. But since you lied to me . . . . I don't think I can ever trust you ever again. So I'm sorry Max . . . . but I think this is where our friendship should end . . . .Thank you for being such a good friend for the passed months. . . . . I should go . . . . Goodbye . . . . Max," Hana said as she slowly started to walk away from Max.

Max didn't know what to do. He felt very weak. How he wished he could go back and correct his mistake.

"Hana . . . .Please don't go . . . . I'm sorry . . . . I love you . . . .Can you please love me back?" Max shouted.

As Hana was walking away, tears were already falling from his eyes. After hearing what Max shouted, Hana suddenly stopped walking. Her heart was slowly being crushed as she was walking away from Max. And now . . . .after hearing him say those words to her. It was as if her heart had already stopped beating. Her tears were already falling one by one. She didn't want to turn around and see him. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to leave him once she saw how hurt he was. She had to leave him now . . . . .

Again Hana started to walk away . . . .and as she walked away. . . . .her tears continuously flowed.

She had to leave Max now . . . .or both of them would only be hurt more in the end. She had never dreamed that the Max she had fallen in love with is the same Max that millions of girls all over the world were dreaming about. She knew having him was like holding on to a dream.

Hana knew that she didn't deserve him. And Max certainly deserved someone better than her. Someone he can be proud of . . . .not like her. She was a nobody . . . . and she had nothing.

Hana tried to smile. "I am sorry, Max. But I'm doing this for you . . . ."she slowly uttered as she walked farther and farther away from Max.

As Max silently watched Hana slowly disappear from his sight, his tears just kept on falling. The pain he was feeling right at that moment was too much. It was like his heart was going to explode any moment.

"Hana . . . . Hana. . . . Hana . . . . I love you . . . . Please love me back!" Max shouted with tears flowing from his eyes.

As Hana heard Max's words again . . . .she suddenly started running. She ran . . . . she didn't want to look back . . . . she was afraid . . . . afraid that she wouldn't be able to control herself once she saw Max crying. Her heart was telling her to go back but her mind was telling her to just move on. In the end . . . . she just ran . . . .ran away from everything . . . . including the man she loved.

**CHAPTER 12**

Max silently stared at the computer monitor. He had been waiting patiently for Hana to go online for almost two hours now.

It has been three days since she walked out on him. His heart was still aching whenever he thought of what happened that day. He couldn't stop himself from crying. He had tried calling Hana, but her phone was shut off. He wanted to talk with her again and apologize. He couldn't leave things as it was. He was missing her so much that it was already driving him mad.

Slowly tears started falling down again. Max was feeling so helpless. He didn't know what to do. He was very sure he loved Hana and he didn't want to lose her. He was willing to do anything just to have her back. His tears continued to fall as he stared blankly at the computer monitor.

Hana was quietly staring at the computer. Max had been online in YM for almost two hours. She had logged in as invisible to everyone on her YM because she didn't want to talk to Max. She didn't know what to say to him. She had also shut off her phone because she was sure that Max would try to call her.

Hana's eyes were filled with tears as she stared at Max's picture on the computer had been looking at his picture on the internet for three days now. She still couldn't believe that the Max she had been talking to for the last three months is also the same Max that a lot of girls in Korea were crazy about.

Hana smiled . . . . as she gently touched Max's picture on the monitor. She was also a DBSK fan. She just loved listening to their songs. But she had never imagined even in her wildest dreams that she would meet and fall in love with one of them. Looking at Max's picture . . . . she couldn't stop herself from crying. She was missing him badly.

Then she suddenly remembered the words he said to her . . . .

_"Hana . . . .I love you . . . .can you please love me back?"_

Hana smiled. "I love you Max . . . .with all my heart. But . . . .I don't think that I am right for you. You deserve someone better. I'm afraid that I would only be a bother to you. You have such a successful and wonderful life . . . .Max. I don't want to ruin it. I know a lot of problems will suddenly appear if we continue with our feelings for each other. I'm sorry, Max. I know you must be suffering right now . . . .but I am suffering as well Max. I'm sorry I can't even tell you . . . . I love you," Hana said as she stared at Max's picture. Her tears were constantly falling one by one.

Then suddenly she received an audio message from Max. At first, she was hesitant to listen to it. But after a few minutes, she finally opened it.

"Hana . . . . I'm sorry . . . . Please forgive me. I didn't want to lie to you at that time. I really couldn't tell you who I was. Please understand . . . . I never meant to hurt you . . . .and I never meant to lie to you. I know I was wrong. Please forgive me . . . .I'm missing you . . . .Please talk to me . . . .I'm begging you . . . .Please give me one more chance . . . .I love you . . . .and I don't want to lose you. Please Hana . . . .I love you . . . .Please forgive me . . . . Hana. . . ."

Hana could hear Max's sobs as he said those words. She could hear and feel his suffering through his voice. It was driving her crazy just thinking how sad and hurt Max was. How she wished she could go to wherever he was and comfort him and hold him in her arms. How she wished she could tell him how she really felt about him.

If she could only tell him that she loved him too . . . .she knew all the pain they were both feeling would eventually disappear.

But she couldn't . . . .she was too afraid of the consequences. He was a famous singer and she was a nobody. They would never fit each other. He lived a glamorous life . . . . .he had everything he needed . . . . money and fame . . . . while she . . . she had nothing. She couldn't even buy afford to buy herself some decent clothes to wear on special occasions. So how could someone like her possibly fit in with someone like Max. Her life was way too different with his. She would only be a disgrace to him. She certainly didn't want him to be embarrassed because of her. So to avoid all the hurt and the embarrassment, she has to stop . . . .stop herself and stop her emotions while she still can.

"I'm sorry Max . . . .Even if I love you . . . .I'm sorry I can't tell you . . . .I'm sorry . . . I can't show you . . . .I'm sorry . . . . You will never know the truth about how I truly feel about you . . . ." Hana said as she finally sobbed and cried uncontrollably.

She had been trying to control herself. But after hearing Max's voice . . . .she couldn't control herself any longer. Her heart was already being torn into pieces. She was in so much pain she had to cry out.

If only she was rich . . . .or Max wasn't famous. . . . . maybe things could work out between them. But she had to accept the truth . . . . she was poor and Max was a star. No matter how they tried to work a relationship between them . . . .it could never work out.

"I'm sorry . . . .Max . . . ." Hana said as she stared at the computer monitor.

**CHAPTER 13**

Four days later . . . .

Jaejoong, Xiah, U-Know and Micky were talking in the living room. They couldn't stand seeing Max so hurt any longer. They wanted to help him get things straightened out with Hana.

"What are going to do Max?" Xiah asked the other DBSK members.

"He has been eating very little ever since Hana had started avoiding him. I am very worried with him already," Jaejoong said.

"Maybe we can talk with Hana . . . ." Xiah suggested.

"Talk with Hana? And then what? What are we supposed to tell her? We don't even know what the main problem is," Micky said with a sigh.

"Micky is right. I think there is a bigger reason why Hana had started avoiding Amx. It isn't just about him lieing to her," U-Know said wth a serious look on his face.

"I believe . . . .she suddenly became afraid to have a relationship with Max because of who he is . . . ." Micky said with a sad look in his eyes.

Jaejoong, Xiah and U-Know looked at Micky. They also thought of the same reason, but they were just afraid to say it out loud. They all knew that their fame had its own negative effect on their lives. They all couldn't keep a serious relationship with any girl because it always collided with their careers.

They have all experienced the pain of losing the girls that they loved. And they all didn't want Max to suffer the same thing. They all considered him as their little brother. And they have always looked after him. There was no way that they were just going to stand around and watch him suffer.

Micky sighed. "Maybe the best thing we can do now is talk with Hana. We should first try to find out what is really the problem."

"And how are we supposed to talk to Hana?" Xiah asked.

Micky smiled. "Already got that covered. I have already gotten the address where Hana works from Max's phone."

Xiah smiled as well. "You're really something. So when are we going?"

"How about now?' Jaejoong asked.

"Yes . . . .we could do it now . . . ." Xiah agreed very eagerly.

"What are we going to tell Max?" Jaejoong suddenly asked. "We can't just leave him without telling him where we are going . . . ."

"Let's just say we're going to buy something," Xiah suggested.

"All four of us? Too suspicious don't you think?" Micky asked.

"Oh! Never mind . . . .Let's just tell him we're going out. And knowing his attitude these passed few days even if we invite him to come with us . . . .he won't come anyway.

So we're free right?" Jaejoong asked.

"Right! Okay . . . .let's just say we're going out then," Micky said with a smile.

"Okay," Xiah replied.

After several minutes, they were on their way to see Hana. As planned they told Max that they were going out. And as expected, Max just refused to go with them. They all pitied their friend. And they were all determined to help him in anyway they can.

It was already 6:30 pm and Hana still walking very slowly. She wasn't herself . . . she hasn't been herself for the passed few days to be exact. She had been constantly thinking about Max. She was very confused . . . .her heart wanted to just throw away all her doubts and fears and just try to give Max a chance. But her mind was constantly reminding her of the differences and obstacles between her and Max.

Hana was missing Max. During the passed week, there had been many times that he wanted to just log on and just talk with Max as if nothing happened. She wanted to just return to the time when she still didn't know who Max really was.

Hana smiled. "If I could only forget and go back to the time when I still didn't know who Max really was . . . .that would be nice . . . .then I would still be able to talk to him and I won't be missing him so much," Hana thought.

As Hana was about to enter the convenience store, four guys suddenly appeared from the dark side of the store.

"Excuse me . . . . but are you Hana?" one of the guys asked.

Hana looked closely at the four guys standing in front of her. They were all wearing jackets with hoods and sunglasses.

Hana suddenly smiled as she looked at the guys. "What weird guys! Who would wear sunglasses at night?" she suddenly thought to herself.

Then the four guys suddenly pulled down their hoods down and took of their sunglasses.

Hana was shocked. Xiah, Jaejoong, Micky and U-Know of DBSK were all standing in front of her now. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You are Hana right?" Micky asked.

"Yes . . . ." Hana replied.

"Can we talk?" Jaejoong asked.

Hana smiled. She never imagined that she would ever be able to meet all the DBSK members. She already knew what they wanted to talk to her about.

"I already know why all of you are here . . . ." Hana said with a sad smile.

The four DBSK members suddenly felt pity for Hana as they all saw the sadness in her eyes. Now they all knew that she was suffering as well.

"We know . . . . we don't have any right to interfere with your relationship with Max. But we are concerned with him. He hasn't been eating since the day the two of you agreed to meet. It's been a week . . . .and I am afraid if he continues to eat so little . . . .then he would just fall down and get sick one of these days," Jaejoong said with concern.

Hana was very silent. Her heart started to ache as she heard Max's condition.

"He has been acting like he is fine whenever he's around us . . . .but we all know that whenever he's alone . . . .he just cries and constantly stares at the computer monitor. He's our friend and we have been together for years now. We don't want to see him suffering . . . That's why we have decided to talk with you . . . . and ask you what's the reason why you are avoiding him," U-Know said.

Hana looked at U-Know. "How lucky Max is to have such nice friends who care for him so much," she thought.

"I'm sorry that I have hurt Max. But . . . .but I just don't think that I can continue being friends with him," Hana said.

"Friends? Hasn't he told you what he feels for you?" Micky suddenly asked.

"Yes . . . .he has. Another reason why I can't continue to be close to him," Hana replied.

"But why? What's your reason?" Xiah suddenly exclaimed.

Hana tried to smile, while also trying to control her tears.

"Why? Can you please open your eyes . . . .Can't you guys see what I am? Look at yourselves and then look at me . . . . Can't you see the problem?" Hana softly asked.

"What do you mean?" Xiah asked.

Hana smiled again. "You're all stars . . . .you have everything you need . . .you can have everything you want . . . . every one knows who you are . . . . and everything you do is always talked about . . . . you have so many fans that just adore you . . . .Have you ever thought what people would say when they find out that one of you is having a relationship with a plain . . . .orphaned . . . .poor girl? Have you ever thought what that kind of news can do to damage your very successful and well-protected image?" Hana asked with so much emotion that she didn't realize that her tears had already started falling one by one.

Xiah, U-Know, Jaejoong and Micky didn't know what to say. They had already guessed that the reason why Hana was avoiding Max was because of his status as a famous singer. But after hearing Hana say it out loud . . . .they all suddenly felt helpless. They all knew that Hana had a point. And they all suddenly became afraid that someday all the girls that they will love will also be faced with the same dilemma.

"We all understand your situation . . . .and your reason, but don't you think you should at least give Max a chance?" Jaejoong said.

"A chance?" Hana asked as if unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Yes . . . . a chance . . . .a chance to be happy . . . . a chance to prove himself to you . . . . a chance to cry with you . . . . a chance to be with you . . . . a chance to love you . . . . and a chance to be loved by you. I can see in your eyes that you love him too. Even if you deny it, we can all see the truth in your eyes. So please . . . .can you just forget your fears and try to at least give yourselves a chance to be happy?" Jaejoong said.

"Max had never experienced falling in love. This is his first love . . . please don't make his first experience in love filled with so much pain and suffering. Please give him a chance . . . ." Xiah said.

Hana could feel the other DBSK members' sincerity and concern for both her and Max. But she had already made up her mind. She wasn't going to change it no matter how they try to convince her.

"I'm sorry . . . .that all of you came all this way for nothing. But I don't think I'm right for Max. And one day, when he finally meets the girl really destined for him . . . .you'll all thank me for giving him up. He might be hurting now but the pain will eventually disappear . . . .and then he will eventually forget me too," Hana said as she looked at the four DBSK boys.

"Hana . . . ." Jaejoong uttered.

"I'm sorry . . . .But I've got to go or I'll be late for work," Hana said as she slowly turned her back on Xiah, Jaejoong, Micky and U-Know and started to walk away.

Then suddenly she stopped walking. "Can I ask you guys one last favor? Please take good care of him," Hana said. Then she continued to walk away and hurriedly entered the store.

Once inside the store, Hana ran into the arms of the old lady who owned the store.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong Hana? Are you sick? What's wrong?" the old lady asked with concern. She had never seen Hana so miserable.

Hana just cried. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Max. And just thinking of him being in so much pain was also making her heart ache as well.

"Sorry . . . .Max," Hana uttered as she cried. "Please understand . . . . I can never love you back."

**CHAPTER 14**

Hana had been watching the rain fall down for hours through the the stores' windows. She didn't know why but she couldn't stop feeling that something was wrong. She looked at the window again . . . ."What's wrong? Why am I feeling this way?" she asked herself again.

Then Hana's attention suddenly shifted to the computer monitor. It was only yesterday when Xiah, Jaejoong, Micky and U-Know came to see her. Hana smiled. Max was very lucky to have friends who care for him so much.

"Max. . . ." Hana suddenly thought. Max wasn't logged on. It was very strange. It was already ten o' clock and it seems he wasn't going to log on his YM account that day.

Hana suddenly became very worried. "Maybe he's sick . . . ." she suddenly thought. "Jaejoong said that he hadn't been eating much lately . . . .or maybe he got tired of waiting already," she suddenly murmured to herself.

Hana looked at the window again. The rain was pouring heavily. "Something's wrong . . . ." she said to herself.

Hours passed and it was already time for Hana to leave. Th rain was still pouring,.so she took out her umbrella. She was busy opening her umbrella as she went out of the store that she didn't notice someone was waiting patiently for her on the side of the store.

After finally opening her umbrella, she then looked around. It was only then that she saw him . . . . a very familiar figure. He was wearing a jacket with a hood just like his friends who had visited her a day before.

Hana silently walked up to the figure. Once the man saw her, he immediately pulled down his hood.

"Max . . . .what are you doing here? It's late and it's raining," Hana said with concern. She saw that Max was already soaked in then rain.

"I . . . .I'm waiting for you," Max tried to answer.

Hana looked closely at Max. She could feel something was wrong. Then she noticed that Max was shivering. Unconsciously . . . .Hana suddenly touched Max's face.

As soon as her hand touched his face, she suddenly panicked. Max was very hot. He had a fever.

"Max . . . . you're sick. Why did you let yourself be soaked in the rain?" Hana said with concern. She didn't know what to do. She was very concerned with Max. She had to help him somehow. He was already very sick. She could see that his face was already pale and his whole body was trembling.

Hana suddenly thought that she had only one choice. She had to take care of him . . . . so she had to take him home with her. Her house was only a few houses away from the store.

"Max . . . ." Hana uttered. "Come on . . . .come with me. Do you think you can still walk?" she asked with concern.

"Y . . . .yes. . . "Max uttered. He was already feeling very weak. He had been waiting outside the store for hours now. He didn't mind being wet in the rain. What mattered most to him was that he could see and talk to Hana.

Hana looked at Max's pitiful state. How she wished she could just hug him and take away all the emotional and physical pain he was feeling. Her heart was aching as she looked at how pitiful Max was at that moment.

Hana suddenly took off her jacket and wrapped it around Max.

"No . . . . don't take off your jacket. It's cold," Max suddenly said.

Hana's heart suddenly skipped a beat. "Why are you so nice? Don't you know you're making my cold heart melt?" Han asked Max in her mind.

"You need this jacket more than I do. You're sick . . . .so I am taking you home with me . . . ." Hana said as she gently guided Max to her home.

While they were walking, Max just kept silent. He didn't know what to say. He was already feeling very sick that his head and his whole body was aching. But even with all the pain he was feeling, he was also very happy. Because Hana was with him right at that exact moment. He was happy that she was concerned about him. He was happy that she was taking him with her to her house. And he was happy that she was going to take care of him.

Hana, on the other hand, was already panicking. She was very worried with Max. She was concerned that she may not be able to take care of him properly. She was thinking whether she should call Max's friends or not. She really wanted to bring Max to a hospital, but she couldn't do it. Sh wouldn't want to cause any unwanted scandals or news that may affect the DBSK's image.

Hana then just decided to take Max home and just take care of him. Personally. She would try her best to take care of him. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

After almost fifteen minutes of walking . . . .Hana and Max finally arrived at Hana's house. It was a very small house with only one room and limited open space.

"Come in . . . ." Hana said to Max as she gently helped him into her home and helped him into her room where she made him lie down.

"Thank you . . . ." Max uttered. Max's heart was beating very fast not because of his fever but because of the fact that he was so close to Hana. He was so happy that she was obviously worried about him.

Hana immediately left the room. She looked for any clothing that Max could wear. She was able to find a robe that could fit Max. She hurriedly went to her room again.

"Max. . . . do you think you can take off your clothes? You've got to change . . . .your clothes are all wet . . . ." Hana said.

Max looked at Hana. He felt very weak. But somehow having Hana near him was making all the pain he was feeling right at that moment all worth it.

"Max . . . . can you change your clothes?" Hana asked again.

Max just nodded. Then Hana handed the robe to him and left the room. Max immediately took off all his clothing and put on the robe. He felt very cold. He wanted to stop his body from trembling but no matter how he tried he just couldn't.

After several minutes, Hana entered the room with a small bowl of water and a towel. She then gently wiped Max's face with the towel.

Max's fever was starting to get worse. Hana saw that his whole body was already trembling. She wanted to help him but she didn't know him.

"Max . . . .Max I'm sorry. I don't have any medicine here. I forgot I already used up my stocked medicine the last time I got sick. Can I leave you for a few minutes? I'll just go back to the store and buy some medicine for you," Hana said to Max.

Max opened his eyes and looked at Hana. He didn't want her to leave him, even for one second. He just wanted her to be his side.

"I'll be all right. Don't worry about me. It's raining outside. I don't want you to go out into the rain again. You might get sick," Max said softly and then he tried to smile.

Hana became very worried again.

"Should I call your friends?" Hana asked Max.

"You don't have to bother them. They are all sleeping by now. I'll be all right. I just need to lie down for an hour or so," Max replied again with a smile.

Hana's heart was slowly breaking as she watched Max trembling. She was feeling very helpless. She then decided to leave him and buy some medicines for him. She just couldn't stand watching Max suffer.

As she was about to get up and leave, Max suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me . . . . .please," he begged.

Hana looked straight into Max's eyes. Somehow at that moment . . . .they could both see through each other's hearts.

"Please . . . . don't leave," Max uttered again.

**CHAPTER 15**

As Hana looked at Max, she couldn't control her feelings any longer. Her tears suddenly started falling one by one.

"Why? Why are you crying?" Max suddenly asked with concern.

Hana looked at Max's face. She could see that he was very concerned with her. Hana suddenly felt very weak herself. She then knelt down in front of Max. Again she looked at Max's face, as her tears continuously flowed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Max asked again. He then gently wiped away Hana's tears with his hand.

As Max's hand gently touched Hana's face, she could feel her heart was overflowing with joy . . . . and love for him.

"You silly boy . . . .Why did you let yourself get sick?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Max looked at Hana. He could see and feel her concern for him. And then she looked straight into her eyes. His heart suddenly stopped.

"Could it be? . . . . Is it love I am seeing in Hana's eyes?" Max suddenly started to ask himself.

As for Hana, she couldn't stand seeing Max being so sic anymore. She was going to the store even if he didn't want her to.

Hana was about to stand up again when . . . . Max suddenly pulled her right into his arms. He then embraced her tightly. Hana was surprised with Max did. She just stood motionless as Max embraced her.

"Hana. . . .just stay by my side please. I'll be all right as long as you're near me . . . I don't need anything else except you . . . ." Max said as he embraced her.

Max was so happy. He was finally able to hold Hana in his arms. How he wished she could stay in his arms forever.

As Max was holding Hana in his arms . . . . she started to cry uncontrollably. Max immediately released Hana.

"Why?" Max asked again.

"Why do you have to be so nice? Why do you have to make me feel that you love me?" she asked.

"Because. . . .I do . . . I do love you . . . . with all my heart," he replied.

Hana looked at Max's eyes. It was true. She could see love in his eyes. Hana suddenly felt she could no longer lie to herself anymore. She also loved Max. And she wasn't afraid to love him anymore.

At that instant . . . .she had finally decided to give their love a chance. She was willing to do anything . . . .and sacrifice everything just to be with him.

Hana suddenly embraced Max. She loved him and she wasn't going to deny any longer.

"Hana . . . ." Max uttered. He was totally shocked that she had embraced him.

"I love you Max. I have been denying this . . . .because I was too afraid to love you. I am afraid that I will only be a bother to you. You're a famous singer. . . .while I'm just an ordinary girl . . . ."

"Sssh . . . . Hana . . . . I love you without any conditions. I love you for who you are and not for any other reasons. You don't have to be afraid of anything . . . .because from now . . . . I will protect and love you . . . ." Max said.

Then Max slowly lowered his head and gently kissed Hana. It was the most wonderful thing that has ever happened in his life.

Hana just allowed Max to kiss her. She didn't refuse like what she did with Jong Soo. Somehow she felt very secure in his arms. And she felt kissing him was the most natural thing in the world. She loved him and she was already very sure of it.

Max kissed Hana very gently. He wanted to hold her forever. He didn't care about anything else at that moment. All he could think about was he wanted her. He loved her with all his heart and he was never going to let her go.

Max's kiss suddenly deepened and became more passionate. Hana had already started kissing him passionately as well. They both knew and felt what each of them wanted. They loved each other and they both wanted to share that love.

Slowly Max started undressing Hana. She didn't try to stop him. She was willing to give herself to him just to prove to him that she loved him. Max couldn't believe he was actually making love to Hana. It was like a dream . . . . a dream that he didn't want to wake up from.

**CHAPTER 16**

Max suddenly woke up . . . . he immediately looked at Hana who was still sleeping beside him. He then sighed. He thought that he was only dreaming. But after seeing her sleeping beside him . . . .his heart suddenly calmed down. He was very afraid that what happened was just a dream.

He gently touched Hana's face. She was simple yet very beautiful in his eyes. He then looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was already 8 am. He and the other DBSK members were on their day off. They had no schedule for that day so they were all free to do whatever they wanted. Then he remembered Hana had to go to school. He suddenly became worried. He didn't want to wake her up, but he knew her studies were important to her.

"Hana . . . ." Max softly said to Hana . . . .then he gently touched her face and kissed her on the cheek.

Hana slowly opened her eyes. She just looked at Max for several minutes. She was asking herself if she was only dreaming . . . . but after looking at Max and seeing him smile sweetly at her. She knew she was wide awake and it wasn't a dream. He was real and everything that happened was real.

Hana smiled. "Are you feeling better?" she asked Max.

Max smiled back. "I was already cured the moment I made love to you."

Hana couldn't help but blush. Max noticed it and smiled.

"It's already 8 o' clock . . . .I'm sorry but you're already late for school," Max said apologetically.

Hana smiled. "It's okay . . . .Today is a holiday. So I have no classes. And as for work . . . . I already called that I won't be working today. Let's just say I am free today," she said with a sweet smile on her lips.

Max suddenly became very happy. He could spend the entire day with Hana.

"So you're all mine today?" Max suddenly asked.

"Yes . . . .I'm yours today . . . . not only today but also tomorrow and the day after tomorrow . . . . ." Hana answered with a laugh.

Max's expression suddenly became serious.

"Can I have you for the rest of my life?" he asked.

Hana's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes . . . ." Hana said as she smiled. "You can have me for the rest of you life. But I warn you . . . . . you're going to be stuck with me for a very long time. You will never . . . ever be able to get away from me," Hana said with a laugh.

"It's okay . . . .because I want you to be with you forever," Max replied.

"Forever? Forever is such a very impossible word," Hana said with her eyes looking straight at Max. "Max . . . .just promise me something . . . . ."

"What?" he asked.

"When the time comes and you suddenly find out that you don't love me anymore . . . . can you promise me that you'll be truthful with me? Promise me . . . . that you will personally tell me that you don't love me anymore . . . ." Hana said with a sad look in her eyes.

"No . . . .that will never happen,' Max immediately replied.

"Nothing is impossible in this world Max. Please promise me you'll do it . . . ." Hana said.

"Why are you saying such things?" Max asked.

"Because I've seen how my mother suffered. And until the day that she died she was still wondering whether my father still loved her. That's why I'm making you promise. I don't want to spend all of my life wondering too," Hana answered.

Max didn't want to talk about it anymore so he just decided to agree to just let the discussion end.

"Okay . . . . .I promise," he said.

"Thank you . . . . " Hana said.

After breakfast, Hana and Max were discussing what to do next when Max's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello!" Max answered cheerfully.

"Max! Where are you? Why didn't you come home last night? Don't you know we are all worried sick about you?" Jaejoong continuously asked.

Max laughed. "I'm okay, hyung . . . .really. So you guys don't have to worry about me."

"Where are you? You told us that you were going to see Hana . . . .So what happened? Have you talked with her yet?" Jaejoong asked again.

Max couldn't help but laugh. His hyung was very curious about what happened. He suddenly thought how shocked they were all going to be once they found out what really happened to him and Hana.

"I am with Hana now, hyung. She took care of me because I had a fever and I couldn't go home," Max answered.

"You had a fever? Why? How? How are you? Are you all right? Where are you we're going to pick you up . . . . ." Jaejoong asked with concern.

Max laughed again. His hyung was really very caring with all of them. He was always worried with all of them.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" Jaejoong asked.

"It's all right, hyung. I am perfectly fine. So no need to worry okay?" Max said.

"No need to worry? Do you know that we are already in front of the convenience store where Hana works? We were sort of hoping we would find you here . . . ." Jaejoong replied.

Max then looked at Hana. "Hyung and the others are all in front of the store now . . . They are already looking for me," he said to her.

Hana nodded. "I'll get them and lead them here," she said.

"No . . ." Max said.

"Max . . . .you can't go out in broad daylight. Do you want to be mobbed by fans?" Hana asked with a laugh.

Max remembered that he couldn't just go out as he pleased. "But . . . ."

"Don't worry . . . .I won't be long okay?" Hana said as she suddenly stood up and walked out of the door.

Max helplessly looked at Hana as she went out and he was left all alone. After ten minutes, he heard voices. And within seconds . . . . Hana, Jaejoong, Xiah, Micky and U-Know entered Hana's home.

"Max . . . .Are you all right?" Jaejoong asked.

"Yes . . . ." Max replied.

"So have you had breakfast yet?" Jaejoong asked with concern.

"Hyung . . . .we have already eaten. Don't worry," Max said again with a smile.

The other DBSK boys all sat down. They were all concerned with Max. They wanted to make sure that he was fine and was no longer sick.

"I am all right hyung," Max said as he smiled at U-Know who was looking at him very closely.

"Something is very strange with you . . . .something is very different. I can't quite understand it," U-Know said as he looked at Max.

"So this means that you and Hana are already okay huh?" Micky asked Max.

"Yes . . . .we're . . . .we're . . . okay now . . . .I guess," Max replied.

"Well. . . . .that's good. Now Max can go back to his normal self again. He can eat as many foods that he likes," Xiah said with a big smile.

All the other DBSK member laughed at what Xiah said.

"It's a good thing that you and Max are okay now. So what did he do to make you forgive him?" Micky asked Hana.

Hana suddenly looked at Max. She didn't know what to say.

"Well . . . .whatever Max did . . . .just remember we all taught him," Micky said proudly and with a smile. He was thinking of the love lectures that they have all given Max. And he was thinking that Max might have used some of the suggestions that they said to him. He could never have guessed what really happened.

After Hana heard what Micky said, she couldn't stop herself anymore. She started giggling. And Max started to blush.

Micky looked at Hana and then Max. He was very confused. "Why did Hana laugh? And why is Max blushing?" he asked himself. Then he looked again at Max. Then he looked at the door of Hana's room. Then a strange thought suddenly came into his mind.

"No way!" Micky suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" the other DBSK members asked.

Micky looked at the other DBSK members. He couldn't tell them what he was thinking. It was too weird and it wasn't possible.

But Jaejoong suddenly saw the look in Micky's eyes. He also suddenly got the same idea.

"Hey! Why are you blushing Max? And why is Hana laughing?" Jaejoong asked.

"Maybe they did something last night . . . ." Xiah suddenly burst out as a joke.

Micky, Jaejoong and U-Know all looked at Xiah. They all had the same thought in mind. Max suddenly became very red and Hana suddenly blushed as well. All the DBSK members were all silent. They didn't know what to say but suddenly they all smiled. As they were looking at Max and Hana, they could see the happiness in Max's eyes. And they were all very happy for him. They were happy . . . .that Max had finally found his first true love . . . . and they were all wishing that Max's happiness would never end.

**CHAPTER 17**

The weeks that followed were all total bliss for Hana and Max. They spent the days waiting and missing each other in the day time. But as soon as night time came, they were already on the computer . . . chatting with each other until Hana had to go home.

Xiah, Jaejoong, Micky and U-Know noticed how happy and energetic Max had suddenly become after finally having Hana in his life. They were all happy that their little brother had found his happiness in Hana. They have also grown accustomed to having Hana in the apartment. They already gave her a separate set of keys to the apartment.

She would always come to their apartment whenever she didn't have any classes or during her day off. She would clean their apartment, do their laundry and cook for them. It was like they all gained someone who loved taking care of all of them.

Jaejoong was the most happiest of all . . . Hana had instantly shared half of his responsibilities in the apartment. Whenever they knew that Hana was at the apartment . . . they would all hurry just to find her already preparing their food and everything was already cleaned and arranged for all of them.

The other DBSK members all thought that Max was such a lucky man to have found someone like Hana. They were all wishing that they could find someone like Hana. For all of them, Hana was perfect and an ideal wife to be.

One night after having dinner . . . .they were all still sitting around the table.

"I'll wash the dishes . . . ." Hana said as she stood up and started to arrange the plates.

"No! I'll do it . . . . You already cooked. The least we can do is wash the dishes," Jaejoong said with a smile.

Hana smiled as well. "It's okay . . . .I'll do it."

Max suddenly stood up and hugged Hana from behind.

"Max . . . what are you doing?" Hana asked while laughing.

"I just want to hug you . . . .I missed you for a whole day," Max answered.

All the other DBSK members suddenly smiled. Max had suddenly become very expressive about his feelings after he met Hana. It was like he was already a different person . . . . changed by love.

"You guys are just so sweet . . . . I'm having goosebumps . . . ." Micky said with a laugh.

Xiah, Jaejoong and U-Know all laughed.

"Sorry hyung . . . .I just can't help myself," Max said with a smile.

"Max . . . let me go. I have to wash the dishes," Hana said with a laugh too.

"Okay . . . " Max said and then he released Hana. "While you're washing the dishes, I'm going to take a shower first . . . then we're going to watch a movie right?"

"Yes . . . I already bought a new dvd. And I have already prepared a special snack for you as well. I know how you love to eat while watching a movie," Hana said with a laugh.

The other DBSK members all laughed. Hana had really gotten used to Max's eating habits.

"Hana . . . you sure are patient with Max. Imagine you have already cooked dinner for all of us and you have also prepared a snack for him. Don't feed him too much. He might end up being fat and all. And then he won't be able to dance anymore," Micky said as he laughed.

Hana smiled. "I'm already used to his appetite. The only thing that I'm worried about is that he may get bored of my cooking."

"That will never happen," Max said with a sweet smile.

"Hey! Go take a bath already!" Jaejoong said to Max.

"Yeah! Take your shower and so we can all watch the movie already. And I am already starving for a snack . . ." Xiah said with a smile.

"Hey! Hana said the snack is for me. So sorry hyung . . . it's all mine . . ." Max said.

"Oh! Aren't you going to share?" Xiah asked.

Max smiled. "No!" then he laughed.

Hana laughed. "Don't worry I already made enough snack for everyone."

"Yes!" Xiah and Micky both exclaimed with wide grins on their faces.

While Max was taking a shower, Hana was left with the other DBSK members. She was busy washing the dishes when something suddenly caught Xiah's attention.

Hana was wearing a blouse with long sleeves. Before washing the dishes, she rolled up a little portion of the sleeves. And while she was already washing the dishes, her sleeves suddenly became very wet.

"Hana . . . .why don't you roll up your sleeves a little higher? Your sleeves are getting wet," Xiah said.

"Yeah . . . .I already noticed that too," Jaejoong said. Then he slowly walked up to Hana and took her arm to roll up the sleeve.

"No!" Hana said nervously.

"Why?" Jaejoong suddenly asked. He was quite surprised with Hana's reaction.

"No . . . nothing. I juts don't want to roll up my sleeves that's all," Hana replied.

The other DBSK members felt that Hana was hiding something. Jaejoong suddenly took one of Hana's arms and rolled up the sleeves. They were right . . . .Hana was hiding something.

After Jaejoong rolled up Hana's sleeve, her arm was exposed. And a large bruise was suddenly revealed. The four DBSK boys suddenly became very concerned.

"Where did you get this? Who did this to you?" Jaejoong asked angrily.

Hana looked at Jaejoong and then at the other DBSK members.

"Please don't tell Max . . . ." she pleaded.

"Tell us how you got that bruise first," Micky said with a serious expression on his face.

Hana didn't know what to say.

"Please tell us . . . ." U-Know said.

"Hana . . . . you're already like a sister to all of us," Xiah said.

Hana tried to smile.

"Jong Soo has been bothering me ever since I broke up with him. He won't accept the fact that we're separated already. I've already told him that I have someone new in my life. But he says, he won't stop not until I let him meet Max. But . . . . I know I can't let Max meet up with Jong Soo. So I just tried to avoid Jong Soo. But a few days ago, we had a confrontation again and he became violent again with me . . . and this is the result," Hana told the four DBSK boys.

Jaejoong, Xiah, U-Know and Micky felt like they wanted to go and teach Jong Soo a lesson. They were all very mad. They have grown to love Hana like their own sister. And seeing her physically abused by a guy was just too much for all of them.

"Why do you let him abuse you?" Jaejoong asked.

"I don't want any trouble . . . Please don't tell Max," Hana said again. She could see that Xiah, Micky. U-Know and Jaejoong's reactions. She knew they were mad . . . and she was afraid of what they would do.

"Why haven't you told Max? Don't you think he has a right to know?" U-Know asked.

"If I told him . . . . I'm sure he will get mad and then he will look for Jong Soo. I'm afraid of what might happen to him. And I am afraid of the scandal that might happen if Max ever confronted Jong Soo . . . .So please . . . .let's just keep this as a secret . . . please . . . .please . . . " Hana pleaded again.

The DBSK boys were all silent. They knew that what Hana said was right. If Max found out about Hana being hurt by Jong Soo, they were very sure that he wouldn't let ir go so easily. They were sure that he will truly look for Jong Soo. And then . . . they suddenly became afraid of what Max might do. It was really better if Max didn't knew about what happened to Hana.

"So you're just going to let him hurt you?' Xiah asked.

"He already apologized. He knew that he went too far. And I don't think he'll be bothering me like that again . . . not after a teacher saw what he did to me," Hana replied.

The DBSK boys just stayed silent. They were all wishing that it was true. They didn't want Hana to be hurt anymore.

"Please guys . . . .just let me handle this problem on my own. I didn't want Max to know. I don't want him to suddenly make rash decisions that may damage his career . . . your group's career . . . ." Hana said sadly.

Jaejoong, Xiah, U-Know and Micky's hearts were somehow aching.

"Will all the girls we fall in love with . . . going to end up like Hana . . . .always sacrificing . . . .contenting themselves with what time we can give them . . . . always trying to understand our situation . . . .always thinking of DBSK's image instead of their own happiness?" they all thought as they silently looked at Hana as she continued washing the dishes.

They knew it was very unfair . . . .unfair for Hana. But just like what Hana said . . . they had to think of Max's career . . . . their careers. They felt so sorry for Hana. They wished they could do something and help her. But they just didn't know what to do.

As the DBSK members were thinking, Max suddenly appeared still trying to dry his hair with a towel.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" Max asked.

"Nothing . . . ." Jaejoong answered.

"Well . . . come on. Let's watch already," Max said with a smile. He then gently pulled Hana to go with him.

"Okay . . . .let's watch. . ." Hana said with a smile too.

The DBSK boys wished that Hana would be able to solve her problem without any bigger complications. They all wanted Max and Hana to be happy. And at that moment . . . . they suddenly wished that they were just ordinary guys who could do whatever they want and love whomever they want. How they wished they were just ordinary guys who could always take care and protect the woman that they love.

**CHAPTER 18**

Hana was sitting on a bench on the school grounds. She was patiently waiting for Ji-Young. They were both going to the school library to get some reading materials needed for their project.

While Hana was waiting, she watched as other students passed her by. She noticed some couples who were sweetly conversing with each other as they passed by. How she wished Max could pick her up from her school and then they could go out for a stroll in the mall or eat out in a restaurant.

Hana smiled. She knew it wasn't possible. Max could never go out in public . . . especially not with her. She was already lucky enough that she was with him. She didn't need to ask or dream for anything more.

"Hana . . . ." Ji-Young called out as she hurriedly sat down beside her.

"You're late . . . ." Hana said with a smile.

"I know . . . . I'm sorry," Ji-Young replied with a smile as well.

"It's okay," Hana said. "Come on . . . .I still need to go to work."

After getting the materials they needed. Hana and Ji-Young were already walking home.

"So how are you and Max?" Ji-Young asked.

"Fine . . . .very happy to be exact . . . ." Hana replied with a smile. Everything had been very wonderful with Max.

"I know . . . . everyone can tell by just looking at you," Ji-Young said with a laugh.

"Why? How?" Hana asked as if confused.

"Well . . . .you're always smiling. And somehow there's something very different with you these passed few days," Ji-Young answered.

"Really?" Hana asked with a laugh.

"Yes . . . .even the other girls in our class are already asking me if you have a new boyfriend," Ji-Young said.

"Why?" Hana asked again.

"Because they all say that you are blooming . . . .those were their exact words," Ji-Young replied.

Hana laughed. "Blooming huh?"

"Yes . . . . blooming. You know, you're very lucky. I still can't believe that you actually have Max Changmin as your boyfriend. If the other girls in our class knew who your boyfriend is . . . .Oh! They will certainly die of jealousy," Ji-Young suddenly laughed.

"Ji-Young . . . .Don't you dare tell anyone. You promised. . . . remember?" Hana said.

"I know . . . ." Ji-Young said with a smile. "Anyway . . . .you're really lucky. Imagine aside from Max, you get to see and talk to the other DBSK members as well."

Hana laughed. Her friend was being over excited again.

"Yes . . . I am lucky. So please don't go around telling about Max okay? You promised me . . . . " Hana said.

"Okay . . . . okay . . . . so do you think you can get me their autographs? Please . . . ." Ji-Young asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure . . . ." Hana replied with a laugh. She loved her friend very much. They have been friends for more than five years and Ji-Young has been taking care of her like she was her sister.

As they were about to enter Hana's home. Hana suddenly felt her world was sort of spinning. She didn't know why but she was feeling very dizzy. She immediately grabbed onto Ji-Young. She thought she was going to collapse. Ji-Young hurriedly helped her into her house.

"Hana . . . what's wrong?" Ji-Young asked. She was very concerned. Hana was already very pale.

"Ji-Young . . . . . I don't feel so good . . . . . I am feeling very dizzy . . . . ." Hana replied.

"Have you slept? I told you . . . . you should rest even for a day . . . . I mean sleep for a whole day . . . ." Ji-Young said with concern.

"No . . . .I can't do that . . . ." Hana said. "I have to work . . . .you know that."

Hana suddenly felt dizzy again.

"Ji-Young . . . . ."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Ji-Young asked.

"No . . . . I don't have the time to go to the hospital. I don't want to go. . . .please," Hana replied.

"Hana! Can you please think of yourself for a change . . . .You're always working and studying and now. . . . you're always taking care of Max. Can you please take care of yourself now?" Ji-Young said angrily.

"I think I'll be all right as soon as I get some rest. Don't worry. You know I never get sick that easily," Hana said as she tried to smile.

"Yes . . . . you never get sick easily but whenever you do get sick . . . .you always end up being hospitalized for days. I am really worried about you Hana," Ji-Young said.

"I know . . . .and I am sorry for the bother that I am causing you," Hana uttered.

"You know you're not a bother to me. I love you like my own sister, and even my whole family loves you too. You do know that don't you?" Ji-Young said.

"I know. . . . and thank you. . . ." Hana said.

"Come on . . . .I am going to stay here until you get better. And you're not going to work if you don't get at least one hour of sleep okay. . . ." Ji-Young announced.

Hana smiled. Ji-Young was such a nice friend. And she was very fortunate to have her.

Hana was already lying in her bed for almost ten minutes when she suddenly thought about why she was feeling dizzy lately.

"What's wrong with me?" she started to ask herself. She had a strange feeling that somehow made her feel very afraid. "No! . . . Please don't let it be what I think it is. . . ."

**CHAPTER 19**

A few days later . . . .

The DBSK members were all anxiously waiting in the office for their manager and the president of their record company. There were told that they had an important matter to discuss.

"I'm really nervous . . . .I don't know why," Jaejoong said to the other DBSK members.

"There's nothing to worry about. Maybe there is another song we need to record or something," U-Know said.

"I'm nervous too . . . . What if they suddenly say something about my relationship with Hana?" Max suddenly voiced out.

"Frankly . . . .that's what I am afraid of too. I know that our manager has already told the President about Hana and Max," Jaejoong said again.

All of the DBSK boys sighed. It was really hard for all of them to maintain a steady relationship with someone without their manager or the president of their record company getting involved.

"I just hope that's not what they're going to discuss with us now. I'll openly welcome new projects, even if it means more work and we will have no more time for ourselves again. Just as long as they don't interfere with Hana and Max," Xiah said.

"Me too. I will certainly accept more work. Let's all hope that is what they really want to talk to us about," Micky said.

"Hey guys! Here they come," U-Know said as soon as he saw two familiar men approaching them.

"Good morning boys!" the president of the company greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. President," the boys greeted back.

"Now let me get straight to the point of this meeting . . . . I know all of you are curious as to why I suddenly called all of you today. You see, I have some new projects planned out and I need to discuss them with you," the president finally announced.

As soon as the boys heard what the true reason for the meeting was, they all sighed with relief. Then all of them started to feel relaxed and started to smile. They all thought that they had nothing to worry about anymore.

"And another thing . . . . all of you may have heard that our company is currently training and is about to launch a new female artist. But I have decided to make her do some duet songs first . . . . love songs to be exact . . . . with one of you," the president said again.

"Love songs? . . . .With one of us? Who?" Xiah asked.

"Well . . . . your manager and I were discussing on who would be most fitted to be her partner based on the voice quality and the total image . . . . and we have decided . . . . Max is the one perfect for the job," the president answered.

The other DBSK boys all looked at Max. They were all happy that Max got a new project. But then they immediately thought about Hana. They all knew that Max would have no more time to spend with Hana once the new project started. And they all felt sorry for her.

"So you mean I'm going to do some duet songs with this new singer? Who is she? Have we met her?" Max asked continuously.

"No . . . . you haven't met her. She's been training privately. In fact . . . no one has seen her and met her except the president and some of the top officials of the company," the boys' manager answered.

"She's quite good and I know you will all like her. She's very talented and very . . . very pretty. And there she is now . . . ." the president said.

All the DBSK boys suddenly turned their gaze on the girl who just entered the room.

He was indeed very beautiful, about 5'8 in height, with long, straight, black hair and flawless skin. She was truly perfect to be a star.

"Good morning, Mr. President," the girl greeted.

"Hello Yun Hee. Sit down please. How was your flight?" the president asked.

"It was very exhausting . . . ." the girl replied with a smile.

"Boys . . . . I would like you to meet Min Yun Hee. She will be the new recording artist of SM Entertainment. Yun Hee, these are the very famous DBSK boys. I believe you already know all of them. . . ." the president said.

"Hello . . . . I'm Min Yun Hee. I'm very glad and honored to meet all of you . . . ." the girl said with a warm smile on her lips.

The DBSK boys couldn't help but admire her beauty. She was truly very attractive.

"So Yun Hee, we have finally decided to have Max as your co-singer in the new love songs we are about to record. So from now on . . . . Yun Hee and Max, I hope that the two of you can try to get to know each other better. Try to practice singing together so we won't have any problems once we start recording the songs. We haven't really decided on how many songs you will be doing. But . . . just to give you an idea . . . I have already picked 3 songs and I am still in the process of selecting other songs," the president said.

Max looked closely at Yun Hee. She was very beautiful. He didn't know why but the moment he saw her. His heart suddenly started to beat faster. Maybe he was just nervous, he thought. It wsa his first time to work with another female artist. Max tried to brush aside what he was feeling and just avoided looking at Yun Hee.

Yun Hee, on the other hand, kept on looking at Max. She smiled. She was very happy that Max was the one she was going to work with. Among the five DBSK boys, Max was the one who she was most attracted with.

Yun Hee found Max very appealing because of his boyish and shy nature. Ever since she became an SM trainee, she had been trying to get a glimpse of the DBSK boys. She was a big DBSK fan and she had big crush on Max. So she was very happy after learning that she will be spending a lot of time with Max.

Jaejoong and Micky saw the look in Yun Hee's eyes. They both had a strange feeling that Yun Hee was going to bring trouble. Both of them signaled U-Know and Xiah to look at Yun Hee as well. She was constantly looking at Max. The four DBSK boys didn't like what they were seeing.

Yun Hee was obviously very interested in Max. The four DBSK boys immediately thought of Hana. They didn't want anyone to come between her and Max. They have grown to love Hana. And they weren't going to let anyone hurt her.

Yun Hee looked at the other DBSK boys. She suddenly had the strange feeling that they were all watching her. She then fixed her eyes again on Max.

"Max . . . . I don't know how I will do it. But I swear I'll make you love me," Yun Hee said to herself as she gazed at Max.

**CHAPTER 20**

Hana was slowly walking down the road. Her mind was in total confusion. She didn't even know where she was going to. She just kept on walking . . . . and walking. She had skipped classes that day to go somewhere. Everything that happened was still playing in her mind.

_Just an hour ago . . . . ._

_"Ms. Hana Park . . . the doctor may see you now,"_

_Hana went into the doctor's office . . . .with mixed emotions. She wasn't sure that what she did was right. But she wanted to know . . . . and she wanted to be sure._

_After the examination . . . . ._

_"You're 5 weeks pregnant," the doctor announced._

_The words Hana heard were somehow like a bomb that exploded in her ear. After hearing those words, it just kept on echoing in her mind._

_Hana's heart somehow stopped. She suddenly became terrified . . . . terrified of everything that will happen next. She was totally confused. She didn't know how to tell Max._

_"How can I tell him? Will he be mad? Will he accept the baby?" Hana asked herself. She was unsure of Max's reaction once he learns about the baby . . . . their baby._

_"Hana . . . ." the doctor said as she tried to get Hana's attention._

_Hana suddenly snapped out of what she was thinking and focused her attention on her doctor._

_"As of now . . . .what do you do? I mean . . . . do you study or work?" the doctor asked._

_"Both . . . ." Hana replied._

_The doctor nodded. "You see . . . the reason why I asked is because while examining you, I have discovered that your body is in a weak state right now. I don't think you can go through a normal pregnancy with your current state. You're already in a very delicate situation as of now. If you really want to go through with your pregnancy . . . . I suggest you stop working and studying for a while . . . . just for the time being . . . . while you're pregnant. I suggest full bed rest for the whole time you are pregnant."_

_"Doctor . . . . . I . . . . . . . I can't stop working and studying," Hana suddenly exclaimed. Everything was starting to get complicated for her. _

_"You have to choose. If you don't follow my advise. . . . then there is a big possibility that you will lose the child . . . . there is also the risk of putting yourself in danger. Please consider what I am saying. It is for your own good and for the baby's sake," the doctor said with concern._

_Hana didn't know what to say. It was like the whole world had suddenly crushed down upon her. Different questions started appearing in her mind._

_"How will I live if I don't work? What about my studies? Will I be able to continue studying after I give birth to the baby? How will I support my baby?" _

_"Hana . . . . I suggest you talk with the father of the child. I'm serious . . . . you have to rest from now on. And you have to be examined at least every two weeks. So we can make sure that both you and the baby are in safe condition," the doctor said again._

_Hana just nodded. She was totally speechless._

"Hana . . . . Hana . . .what are you doing here?" Max asked Hana. He saw her walking down the road leading to their apartment. So he told their driver to stop their van, and he immediately walked up to her.

Hana's mind was still in a total mess. She just looked at Max. She didn't even know that she was already going to Max's apartment. After she went to the hospital, she had been walking aimlessly. She didn't know what to say and she didn't want to say anything also. She just wanted to walk and think . . . . on what she was supposed to do.

Max noticed that there was something wrong with Hana. He immediately pulled her into the van. And they all went to their apartment.

Once inside, Max started questioning Hana.

"Hana . . . .what's wrong? Why are you here? You're supposed yo be in class. Hana . . . . Hana . . . . " Max said with concern. He could see that Hana wasn't herself. He was very worried that something bad had happened to her.

The other DBSK boys just watched with concern. They were all worried that Jong Soo had done something bad again to Hana. Max tried to talk with Hana. She was a little bit pale and she wasn't talking.

"Hana . . . ." Max said as he gently shook Hana's shoulders.

Hana looked at Max. "Should I tell him?" she asked herself.

"Hana . . . .what's wrong?' Jaejoong asked.

She looked at Jaejoong. She could see the worry in all the DBSK boys' eyes. She tried to smile and hide her problem. She didn't want them to worry about her.

"No . . . . nothing's wrong. I guess I'm just still lacking some sleep and I am quite tired too," Hana answered.

"Then why did you come here? You should have just stayed at home and slept," Max said.

"I wanted to see you," Hana said with a sweet smile.

Max smiled back. He was glad that Hana was starting to act normal again. "I have good news Hana," he said excitedly.

"What?" Hana asked.

"I have a new project . . . .I'll be making duet love songs with a new artist," Max answered.

"Really? That's great news . . . ." Hana said with a fake smile.

Jaejoong looked at Hana seriously. He knew that Hana wasn't herself. He could see that she was just faking her smile.

Max then looked closely at Hana as well. He could also see that something was definitely wrong.

"Hana, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" Max asked.

Hana smiled.

"I'm sorry Max . . . . but nothing's wrong," Hana lied.

"Really?" Max asked with a soft expression on his face.

"Yes . . . ." Hana replied.

Max then embraced Hana. He wanted to comfort her. He could see and feel that something was wrong with her. But he respected her decision to just keep it to herself.

"You know I am very worried about you. If you don't want to tell me what's bothering you . . . .It's fine with me. Just always remember, I am always here for you. Because I love you," Max said softly.

"Sorry . . . .Max . . . .But I can't tell you now. . . . You have so many things planned out. If I tell you now that I am pregnant . . . .it will surely affect all your plans. And I don't want that to happen. I don't want you to ruin your life . . . .your career . . . . just because of me. I want you to achieve everything that you ever wanted. I don't want to hinder your success. Sorry Max . . . .Sorry I lied to you . . . . .Sorry I can't tell you my problem. But I will have to deal with this problem alone," Hana thought while in Max's loving arms.

**CHAPTER 21**

Days passed, and Max and Yun Hee's project finally started.

At first, Max felt very uneasy interacting with Yun-Hee. But because she was very sweet and friendly, Max finally learned how to be comfortable with her.

A month had already passed . . . .

"Max . . . .no . . . . no . . . . you should try singing the song like this . . . ." Yun-Hee said with a laugh.

Max laughed also. " I think it sounds better if I sing it like this . . . ." Max started to sing.

Yun-Hee looked at Max, with love in her eyes.. She was already in love with Max. Before she thought it was a simple crush or infatuation. But now she was very sure . . . she was already in love with him.

Max then looked at Yun Hee. He couldn't understand why but he felt like he was already too close to her. Somehow whenever he looked at Yun Hee, he couldn't stop himself from being attracted with her. He was already thinking that he maybe starting to fall in love with her.

He knew what he was feeling for Yun Hee wasn't right. He was already feeling very guilty whenever he was talking or chatting with Hana. He already wanted to tell Hana the truth and ask her forgiveness. But he couldn't do it. Hana had been very god to him and all his friends. He couldn't hurt her. He still loved her . . . .but there was still the fact that he was attracted to Yun Hee. And Yun Hee obviously was attracted to him as well. How he wanted to stop and just forget about what he was feeling for Yun Hee. And just go back to the way it was before with Hana. Max was so confused. He didn't know what to do.

He knew he was already neglecting Hana just because of Yun Hee. He had been spending much more time with her than with Hana these passed few days. He felt guilty and sorry for Hana. He never intended to hurt her in anyway. And now . . . . he knew once she learns the truth . . . .he will eventually hurt her. He was afraid of that day . . . . he was wishing that day would never come. The day when he would be forced to tell Hana that he had started to have feelings for someone else. He didn't want to see her cry. Just thinking of her crying made his heart ache.

"Max . . . .Let's go home already," Jaejoong shouted.

Max suddenly went back to reality, and stopped everything he was thinking. All he could think about was he needed to decide and do the right thing. He didn't want to end up hurting Yun Hee and Hana both at the same time.

The other DBSK members had all been waiting patiently for Max for over an hour. He had been practicing with Yun Hee since morning. The other DBSK boys have already noticed the instant closeness and sweetness that Max and Yun Hee suddenly developed. They were all concerned with the way Max was treating Yun Hee. They were sensing that Max was somehow starting to fall for Yun Hee.

They all pitied Hana. They knew Max had been neglecting her all because of Yun Hee. And they were all angry at Yun Hee and Max as well. They have decided that it was time that they talked with Max. They couldn't stand around and watch anymore. They were all afraid of what would happen once Hana found out the truth. They were all afraid of Hana getting hurt. She had constantly been patient and understanding regarding Max's sudden change. She thought it was all because of work . . . .she would never have guessed it was all because of Yun Hee.

As soon as the DBSK boys arrived at their apartment, Jaejoong spoke out everything on his mind. He was already very upset with the way Max was treating Hana.

"Max . . . you do know that we all love you and support you . . . right? But this time . . . you're going a little bit too far . . . . Do you even know what you're doing right now?" Jaejoong asked with so much emotion. It was as if he was going to explode any minute.

"Hyung . . . . " Max uttered.

"Don't you know that we've already noticed that you've been spending more time with Yun Hee than with Hana. Don't you think you're being too unfair? You have a responsibility to your girlfriend . . . and your girlfriend is Hana . . . not Yun Hee!" Jaejoong said again.

Max didn't know what to say. He knew that the other DBSK members would eventually notice his sudden change towards Hana. He knew what he was doing was very unfair. But he didn't know what else to do. He was totally confused on whether or not to tell Hana the truth.

"Hyung . . . . I'm a bit confused right now," Max suddenly uttered.

"Confused? You mean . . . you do have feelings for Yun Hee?" Xiah asked as if unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes . . . " Max softly replied.

"Max! How could you? Before when you still didn't know anything about falling in love . . . we always thought that you would eventually end up marrying the first girl you will fall in love with. But now . . . . I guess we were wrong. . . . very wrong," Micky said as he gently shook his head as if unable to believe also.

"Sorry . . . hyung," Max uttered.

"Sorry? Sorry? The one you should be saying sorry to is not us . . . but Hana," Xiah said irritatedly.

"Max . . . what are you planning to do now?" U-Know suddenly asked.

"I . . . I . . . I don't know," Max replied.

"Are you really sure that you even like this Yun Hee? Maybe you're just attracted to her because she's obviously seducing you, " Micky said.

Max shook his head. "I don't know. . . . I'm confused on what I really feel right now . . . both for Yun Hee and Hana. I know I love Hana . . . but I also know that I have feelings for Yun Hee."

"You can't have two girls in your life Max . . . .that's too unfair for everyone," U-Know commented.

"I Know . . . ." Max uttered.

"Frankly . . . I'm quite disappointed with you Max. I never imagined that once you learn how to fall in love . . . . you will eventually fall in love . . . here and there. It's just so disappointing seeing you like this," Jaejoong said.

"Hyung. . . ." Max said. He didn't know what else to say. He knew everything the other DBSK members were saying were right.

"The best thing to do now is to try to sort out what you really feel for both Hana and Yun Hee. You have to decide Max. You can't have them both. If you wait any longer, you'll just end up hurting both of them. So better decide now . . . . who you really like . . . . Yun Hee or Hana," U-Know advised Max.

"But . . . I don't know want to hurt Hana," Max suddenly exclaimed.

"So you mean you're really dumping Hana for that Yun Hee?" Xiah asked angrily.

"Xiah . . . calm down," U-Know said.

"How can I calm down? Hana has been so good to all of us . . . and this is what she gets? " Xiah said.

"I'm sorry . . . hyung," Max said again.

"Sorry? Say that to Hana when she's already crying . . . ." Xiah said sarcastically.

"Would choosing Hana make you guys happy?" Max suddenly asked. He was totally confused. He didn't want his friends to be angry with him. He felt very lost.

"Yes . . . it would certainly make us happy . . . But only if it is what you really want . . . " U-Know answered.

"All I can say is be true to yourself Max. Choose the girl who you really want. Because that is the right thing to do . . . ." Jaejoong said.

"I . . . I . . . I don't know how to tell Hana," Max said.

"Just tell the truth. Yes . . . . she will be hurt now. But she will eventually learn to accept it," U-Know said.

"Just do us a favor Max . . . . When you do finally tell her the truth . . . . Please be gentle with her," Xiah said as he looked at Max.

Xiah, Jaejoong, Micky and U-Know all loved Hana. They all cared about her like the way they cared about Max. They all felt sorry for her. How they wished they could just make Max forget Yun Hee and just go back to her. But they all knew that they couldn't do it. Max already had decided but was just too afraid to do anything about it.

The four DBSK boys were all afraid of what was going to happen next. They all knew that the next time that they see Hana may also be the last.

**CHAPTER 22**

"Hana . . . ." a voice called out.

Hana looked around she had just got off from work, when she saw a familiar figure waiting for her again on the side of the store.

Hana smiled. "Max . . . . what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you . . . ." he replied.

"You should have just gone to bed . . . ." Hana said with a sweet smile.

Max looked at Hana. Somehow he couldn't bear to break her heart. She was too precious to be treated in such a heartless way. But he knew he had to do it. She would get hurt more if he prolonged what was definitely inevitable.

Max smiled. "I . . . I needed to talk with you . . . that's why I came."

"I see . . . .what about?" Couldn't we just talk about it on the computer or on the phone perhaps?" Hana asked.

Max shook his head. "No! I need to talk with you personally. It is something very important."

"Come on . . . . we can talk on the way home or at home . . . . you choose," Hana said cheerfully.

Hana had already sensed that something was wrong. It has been more than a month since Max and Yun Hee started to work together. And ever since then, Max had spent less time with her. There were times during her days off that she would just find Xiah, Micky, U-Know and Jaejoong were the only ones waiting for her. Max always went out to go to practice with Yun Hee. She knew it was work and she understood Max's side. But somehow her heart was telling her something else . . . . something she didn't want to know. She was already seeing the truth but she just kept on denying it. She was too afraid to know what was really going on. She just pretended to be blind about everything . . . . She was too afraid that her heart wouldn;t be able to handle it. She loved him too much . . . . and she didn't want to let him go . . . . especially not now . . . she was carrying their child.

On the way to Hana's house . . . .Max stayed silent. He was still trying to figure out how to tell Hana.

"We're here . . . . Max. Let's talk inside," Hana said.

Max quietly followed Hana into the house.

"We can talk here . . . ." Hana said as she gently sat down.

Max sat down infront of Hana.

"I have to do this . . . . for everyone sake," Max told himself.

"So what is it that is so important that you have to talk to me personally?" Hana asked with a fake smile.

"I . . . . I . . . ." Max uttered. Somehow he couldn't find the right words to say.

"Max . . . ."

"I'm sorry . . . " he softly said.

"Sorry for what?" Hana asked.

"Sorry . . . . I'm sorry . . . .Hana . . . . But I think I may have already falen in love with Yun Hee," Max was finally able to say.

Hana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She flet like it was the end of the world for her. How could she tell him now about the child . . . .their child, she suddenly thought. She tried to hold back her tears.

"Fallen in love? Are you sure you're already in love with her? There is a big difference between wanting and loving . . . Max . . . " Hana said as she tried to control herself.

"I'm sorry . . . .But these passed few days . . . . we have already grown close . . .And we can see and feel that we both have special feelings for each other," Max replied.

Hana's tears started to form. "I see . . . so the reason why you're breaking up with me is because you want to be with her . . . I understand."

"Hana . . . .I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you . . . But it just happened . . . ." Max said. He already saw the tears starting to form in Hana's eyes.

Hana shook her head. "It's okay . . . . I'm fine." Slowly the tears started to fall one by one.

"Hana . . . ." Max uttered. His heart was slowly breaking as he saw her tears falling. How he wished he could take back everything that he had said. He couldn't bear to see her so hurt.

Hana looked at Max. She couldn't bear not to see him . She didn't know if she can live without him. But she knew she had to let him go. She couldn't force him into a relationship he no longer wanted. Now she knew the truth . . . and where she should stand.

Hana smiled. "Thank you . . . Max. Thank you for being honest with me. Thank you for telling me the truth . . . . Thank you for keeping you promise."

"Promise?" Max asked. He couldn't remember any promise that he made.

"Remember . . . .I made you promise me that if you ever fell in love with someone else . . . you would tell me . . . Now . . .you have kept that promise . . . so I am thanking you . . . " Hana said as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

Max couldn't help but cry as well. Seeing Hana cry was breaking his heart into pieces.

"Sorry . . . Hana . . . . Sorry ," Max uttered.

Hana suddenly embraced Max. This was going to be the last time she could hold him in her arms.

"I love you . . . . Max . . . And I am willing to let you go . . . . But please . . . .give me more time to accept this," Hana said as she cried uncontrollably.

Max felt like his heart was going to explode. He suddenly felt like he wanted to hold Hana forever in his arms. He still loved her. But then he suddenly thought about Yun Hee. How he wished he didn't have to choose. How he wished he could just divide his heart into two. He didn't want to hurt Hana . . . but he wanted the chance to love Yun Hee.

Max felt like he wanted to die right at that moment. He couldn't bear seeing Hana cry. But everything has been finished . . . . and no matter what he did . . . . he can never undone it. He has already hurt Hana more than anyone can ever do.

**CHAPTER 23**

The DBSK boys had just arrived at their apartment. As soon as they entered, they immediately noticed that everything had been cleaned and arranged. And there was the aroma of food coming from the kitchen.

They hurriedly went to the kitchen. There they found Hana already preparing dinner just like she always does.

Max's heart somehow stopped. He was feeling so sorry for Hana. Then other DBSK boys looked at Hana and then at Max. They all knew that Max had already confessed everything to Hana. And seeing Hana now . . . . they all pitied her. Their hearts were aching as they watched Hana.

"Hana . . . . what are you doing here?" Jaejoong asked.

"I'm preparing your dinner . . . . for the last time," Hana replied. She tried to hold back her tears and she tried to smile.

"Hana . . . ." Max uttered. His heart was hurting so much. He didn't like seeing Hana in such a pitiful situation.

"I've already cleaned and arranged all your things. . . .Jaejoong . . . I've already made a list of some of the things that you need to take care of after I'm gone. And I've also made a list of the recipes that you've been asking me aboout. And I've also bought a nice cookbook I saw . . . . I already placed it on you bed," Hana said with a smile.

Jaejoong just nodded. He couldn't say anything. He was trying to control himself from crying.

"U-Know . . . . I've bought a new cds of your favorite singers. . . . .Xiah . . . . Micky . . . . I've also bought some new dvds for you to watch and some new video games . . . . I hope you will like them. I've already placed them on your beds as well," Hana said.

"Hana . . . ." Micky and Xiah both uttered.

"Thank you everyone for accepting me and treating me nicely. I will never forget all of you. Thank you for all the memories," Hana said as her tears finally fell one by one.

Xiah, Micky, U-Know and Jaejoong couldn't control themselves anymore.

"Max . . . .is this really what you want?" Jaejoong asked angrily.

"You're hurting Hana all because of that Yun Hee?" Xiah asked.

"Max . . . .now I am wondering if you even have a heart . . . .or if you really know what the word love truly means," Micky said.

"We don't want to interfere but it really hurts us to see both of you end up like this," U-Know said.

Hana looked at the DBSK boys.

"You don't have to be angry with Max. He was honest with me . . . . that is the most important thing of all. And I thanked him for it. I want him to love me and not pity me. So it is better if we separate now . . . . or it will be more painful in the end," Hana said.

Suddenly someone entered the kitchen.

"Max . . . .I forgot to give you back your cell phone. The door was open . . . .so I just came in . . . . I hope you don't mind," Yun Hee said as she entered the kitchen.

Everyone's attention suddenly focused on Yun Hee. Hana tried to wipe away her tears.

Max looked at Yun Hee and then at Hana. His heart was breaking as he saw the hurt in Hana's eyes.

Yun Hee had immediately felt the tension as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yun Hee suddenly asked. She already knew who Hana was. Max had already told her about Hana.

Hana tried to smile.

"No . . . . you're not interrupting anything. I was just about to leave anyway," Hana replied. She hurriedly grabbed her bag from the kitchen table.

Hana slowly walked up to Max. She looked straight into his eyes. It was the last time she was going to see him. Hana smiled. Then she slowly and lovingly kissed Max for the very last time. As she kissed him her tears started to fall again.

Max's body felt numb. He wanted to hold her . . . . but there was something holding him back.

Hana then looked at Max again after kissing him. Tears were already streaming down her face.

"Thank you Max. Thank you for all the memories . . . . Now I am letting you go . . . . You're free now Max . . . . Please take care of yourself . . . . and I hope you will be happy . . . . Goodbye Max . . . ." Hana said as she slowly walked out.

Max's mind and heart were screaming Hana's name. He wanted to run after her. Somehow he wanted her back in his life.

But Yun Hee suddenly grabbed Max's arm and she suddenly held his hand. Max couldn't do anything. It was really over. He had to accept it.

As soon as Hana stepped out of the apartment, she started to run. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

Somehow even the sky wanted to cry with her. As she walked down the road, rain started to fall. The rain drops tried to hide the tears continuously flowing from her eyes. The pain in her heart was too much that she wanted to cry out. She wanted to scream and let out all the pain she was feeling.

"I love you Max . . . . I hope you'll be happy with Yun Hee. I am sorry . . . . I never got the chance to tell you about our baby. I am sorry . . . . that you will never know. I promise I will take good care of our baby. . . . Just always remember . . . . . I love you Max . . . . Goodbye . . . . " Hana thought as she continued to walk further and further away from Max's life.

**CHAPTER 24**

Max looked at the computer monitor silently. It has been a month since he and Hana broke up. And ever since that day . . . . he hasn't been the same. He had been thinking about Hana constantly. . . . And every night, he had been waiting patiently in Multiply and YM. He was waiting for her to log on.

But a month also passed . . . . and she hasn't logged on. He was already very worried. He was wondering what happened to her. How he wanted to talk to her . . . . He was constantly missing her.

"Max . . . . " Jaejoong softly said as he gently tapped Max's shoulder. He had seen Max staring blankly at the computer monitor as he was obviously thinking of something . . . . or someone. And he already had an idea who Max was thinking of as soon as he saw Hana's homepage at Multiply.

"Max . . . . let it go. She already set you free. So don't expect everything will be the same just like it was before," Jaejoong said with concern.

"Hyung . . . . why do I feel . . . .I feel so empty right now. Before I thought I wanted to be with Yun Hee. But now . . . . now that I am with her. All I can think about is Hana. Somehow I feel so lost and lonely without Hana," Max said with loneliness in his eyes.

Jaejoong slowly shook his head. He pitied Max. "It only means one thing . . . . you made the wrong decision. Yun Hee wasn't the one you really loved. That's what we have been trying to tell you Max. There is a big difference between wanting and loving. You can always want something or someone, but it doesn't necessarily mean you love it or her. It's like . . . . a craving. When you see something new . . . you instantly want to have it. But once you have it . . . . you immediately lose interest. I think . . . .we all think that you were just attracted to Yun Hee because she's someone new and exciting. But the one you're really in love with is Hana," Jaejoong softly said.

"Hyung . . . . what should I do now?" Max uttered as he cupped his face with both of his hands. He was very confused. How he wished he could turn back time and just go back to the time he was with Hana.

Jaejoong looked at Max. He wished he could help him. But he knew everything wasn't simple anymore. Max had hurt Hana badly. And going back to her was already impossible.

"Max . . . . I'm sorry . . . . But I can't help you anymore. You should try and decide on your own now. But all I can say is . . . . use your heart. Because your heart will surely lead you to the right path," Jaejoong answered. Then he quietly left the room. He wanted Max to have some time on his own. So he could think . . . .about who he really loved.

Max silently stared at the monitor again.

"Hana . . . .I'm sorry," he softly uttered.

The next day . . . .

Almost all the girls in Hana's class were all busy watching the latest performance of Max with Yun Hee on a laptop that one of the girls had brought.

"Oh! Look at Max . . . He looks so hot. How I wished I could have a boyfriend like him," one of the girls exclaimed.

"Like him? No . . . . I want him . . . ." another girl said as she laughed out loud.

"How wonderful it must be to have Max Changmin as a boyfriend. Imagine . . . . a superstar as your boyfriend . . . . must be very exciting," one of the girls said.

"I'll do anything just to be his girlfriend," another girl said.

Hana just looked at he classmates as they all day dreamed about Max. How her heart ached as she saw Max singing and standing so close to Yun Hee while they were singing. She couldn't stopped herself. She still loved Max.

It has been a month since she walked out of his life. She has also stopped logging on Multiply and in YM. She was too afraid of what she would actually feel once she saw that Max was online. She was afraid . . . that she would actually start chatting with him again once she saw online.

Hana missed Max so much that she even dreamed of him quite often. She had also been wandering constantly if Max was also missing him. But she knew she was also day dreaming. Max already had Yun Hee . . . .and she was only a part of his past now. She no longer belonged in his life.

Slowly tears started to fall from her eyes. She didn't notice that Jong Soo was quietly watching her. He had been watching her from afar for the past month. He knew that she had a problem. He could tell . . . . just by looking at her.

Jong Soo was very concerned with her. He had noticed the sudden change in Hana.

For the past month, he had noticed that Hana was always absent-minded. And he always caught her staring blankly at things. How he wanted to talk to her and ask her what was wrong. But he always refrained himself from doing so.

Ever since the last time he and Hana had an argument and he had physically hurt her badly, he had promised to himself that he would just leave her alone. He knew he was a violent person once he was emotional. And he didn't want to hurt Hana anymore. So he had decided it was better if he just stayed away from her.

"Hana . . . ." Ji-Young uttered. "You're crying again?"

"No . . . ." Hana replied as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"You're thinking about him again? Just let it go . . . .He's obviously forgotten you . . . . Have you seen his face? He's happy with Yun Hee right now," Ji-Young said as she gently stroke Hana's hair.

"I'm okay . . . . So don't worry," Hana said to Ji-Young.

"Okay? Are you kidding? Have you seen your face lately? Frankly you look like a ghost now . . . . You're very pale . . . and you look like you're sick or something. I told you you're lacking in proper sleep and rest . . . ." Ji-Young commented.

Hana looked at her friend. Ji-Young still didn't know about her condition. She didn't want to tell her she was pregnant because she knew once Ji-Young found out, she would certainly make a big argument over it.

Hana was still very confused on what to do. She knew in a month or so, she no longer would be able to hide the fact that she was pregnant. Her belly was already growing . . . . but she just kept on hiding it with the clothes she was wearing.

Hana looked at Ji-Young again. She knew her friend would be very angry with her once she knew she had kept a secret from her.

"What are you thinking about?" Ji-Young asked Hana.

"Nothing . . . ." Hana replied and then she tried to smile.

Ji-Young looked at Hana. She was very worried with her friend. She knew she was keeping something from her. But she didn't want to force her. She wanted Hana to tell her what was bothering her when she was finally ready to talk about it.

Several minutes later . . . . Hana's professor finally arrived. All the students went back to their proper seats and everyone suddenly became quiet.

"Hana . . . . can you please come here for a minute. I have a question regarding what you answered on the exam yesterday . . . ." the professor said.

Hana immediately stood up and was about to take a step . . . . when she started feeling like her whole world was swaying. She was feeling very dizzy . . . . She then looked at her professor. She could tell he was saying something but she couldn't understand. Her world was spinning . . . . and within seconds . . . . she totally passed out.

**CHAPTER 25**

"Max . . . . why haven't you called me?" Yun Hee asked as she entered Max's room.

Max looked at Yun Hee. Somehow he felt he didn't want to see her anymore. Whenever he saw her . . . .he would immediately think about Hana. It was already driving him mad. He was missing Hana so much. And how he wished he could have her back.

"Max . . . .what's wrong?" Yun Hee asked as she slowly walked up to him.

Max just stayed silent. He didn't know how to say it. But he wanted to set things straight already. He had already made up his mind. He wanted to break up with Yun Hee and go back to Hana.

"Max . . . ." Yun Hee uttered. She was afraid of what she was seeing in Max's eyes.

"Yun Hee . . . . I'm sorry . . . . But I . . . .I can't be with you anymore . . . ." Max said as he looked straight into Yun Hee's eyes.

Yun Hee couldn't believe what she was hearing. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart. She loved Max . . . . and she didn't want to lose him.

"Max . . . . please tell me you're just joking," Yun Hee said with a trembling voice.

Max slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry . . . . Yun Hee. But I wouldn't joke about things like this."

Slowly Yun Hee's tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Why?" she suddenly asked.

Max looked at Yun Hee.

"I'm sorry . . . . But I am still in love with Hana."

"Hana? But she already broke up with you," Yun Hee said.

"I know . . . . I've been such a fool to have ever let her go. At first . . . . I thought I was in love with you . . . . But after losing her . . . .it was only then I realized that she was the one who I truly loved. I'm sorry . . . . if I've hurt you. But I don't think I can live without her . . . . I want her back in my life . . . ." Max said.

Every words that Max said were like knives being struck at Yun Hee's heart. She was in so much pain.

"No . . . . I'm not letting you go!" Yun Hee shouted.

"Yun Hee . . . . please," Max uttered.

"No!" Yun Hee shouted as she suddenly broke into tears.

"Yun Hee . . . . please understand."

"I love you Max . . . . I can wait . . . . If you don't love me now . . . . You can certainly learn . . . . You can learn how to love me . . . ." Yun Hee said.

"No! I don't think I can ever learn to love you . . . . not like the way I love Hana," Max said with pity in his eyes.

Yun Hee stared at Max. She didn't want to lose him.

"Then . . . . then it's okay with me if you return to her . . . . I still want to be beside you. I can settle to be . . . . your other girlfriend aside from Hana . . . Please . . . . just don't leave me!" Yun Hee begged.

Max was totally taken by surprise by what Yun Hee said. He never thought that she would even think of such a thing.

"No . . . . Yun Hee. Please give yourself some respect. I can't do that to you. . . . and to Hana. Please . . . . let's just end this . . . ." Max said.

"No!" Yun Hee exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I've already made up my mind. I am going back to Hana . . . ." Max said.

Yun Hee cried uncontrollably. She knew it was already useless to keep on fighting with Max. He had already made a decision. There was nothing else she could do but accept the truth.

"I'm sorry . . . ." Max said as he slowly embraced Yun Hee for the last time.

"Goodbye . . . . Max . . . ." Yun Hee uttered as she cried in Max's arms.

That night . . . .

Max was waiting patiently in a van. He was waiting for Hana outside her house. Jaejoong and the other DBSK members all decided to go with him. Max was determined to apologize and ask for Hana's forgiveness.

"I will do anything just to win you back Hana. I promise I'll make you love me again," Max said to himself as he silently waited.

A few minutes more and Hana finally arrived in a car.

As soon as Max saw Hana, his heart somehow jumped with joy . . . . But he suddenly noticed something . . . . Hana wasn't alone.

Hana was with another man. Max's heart immediately felt pain. He then looked at the guy who was with Hana.

He immediately recognized him as Jong Soo. Max's heart was suddenly crushed. He never imagined that Hana would go back to Jong Soo.

Max continued to watch as Jong Soo helped Hana with her things and he even helped her open the door of her house. Once the door opened, both Jong Soo and Hana entered the house.

Max wanted to scream. He wanted to cry out the pain he was feeling. Now he knew the pain that Hana felt.

Max suddenly smiled bitterly. "I deserve this . . . . I was a fool to have hurt you and to have let you go . . . . Now even if I want to go back to you now . . . . I won't be able to do it . . . . There's no one to return to anymore."

Max's tears slowly flowed as he stared at Hana's house.

"Hyung . . . . Let's go," Max said to Jaejoong.

The other DBSK boys stayed silent. They knew that Max was hurting. They pitied both Max and Hana. They didn't want the two of them ending in such a sad way.

As soon as Max returned to their apartment, he hurriedly went to his room and locked the door. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. How he wanted to just die at that moment. The pain he was feeling was too much that somehow he couldn't breathe.

"I still love you . . . . Hana. But I hope you will be happy with Jong Soo. I am sorry . . . I was too late in realizing that you were the one I truly loved. I'm sorry. . . . I can't be with you anymore," Max said as tears flowed from his eyes.

**CHAPTER 26**

Back in Hana's house . . . .

"Hana . . . . you're sick. You should be in a hospital. You can't stay here . . . . especially not alone," Jong Soo said with concern.

Hana smiled at Jong Soo. "It's all right . . . . I can take care of myself."

Jong Soo looked at Hana. He was very worried about her. He was also pitying her . . . . . and her unborn child.

"I know . . . . I have no right to ask . . . . . But please understand I am very concerned about you. Can I ask . . . .why is the father of the child not taking care of you?" Jong So said as he looked straight at Hana.

Hana smiled bitterly. "Because . . . we're through . . . .We broke up more than a month now."

"Why?" Jong Soo suddenly asked. "Does he know about your condition? About the baby?"

Hana shook her head. " No . . . . I never told him."

"But why?" Jong Soo asked again. He was unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Because . . . . I don't want to be a burden," Hana replied with sadness in her eyes.

"A burden? But you're carrying his child . . . . He has a responsibility to you . . . . and especially the child," Jong Soo said.

"A responsibility . . . . I don't want to impose on him especially when he already has someone new . . . . " Hana said.

Jong Soo was starting to feel very angry. But when he looked at Hana . . . . everything changed.

"So he dumped you because of another girl? And I thought I was already bad . . . . with the way I've treated you. I never thought you would actually meet someone more evil than me. You sure have such bad luck in choosing guys," Jong Soo said jokingly. He saw that Hana was already very sad. He didn't want to add more sadness . . . . so he decided to just joke about everything.

Hana smiled again bitterly. She knew that Jong Soo was somehow trying to make her feel better.

"Sorry if I've bothered you," Hana said to Jong Soo.

"No . . . . you're not bothering me. This is the least I can do . . . after all . . . . you know . . . . the things that I've done to you," Jong Soo replied with a smile.

"Thank you . . . ." she softly said.

"But frankly . . . . I can't believe . . . . somehow I can't seem to accept . . . . before when we were together . . . . I never ever kissed you . . . . and you . . . . you just gave yourself to this guy . . . . How long have you known him?" Jong Soo asked.

"I've known him for several months now," Hana answered.

"Several months? Hana . . . . I'm sorry to say this but how can you be so careless as to just give yourself to someone you just barely met?"

"I fell in love with him . . . . I love him. . . . That is my only reason for giving myself to him," Hana answered.

Jong Soo was very angry with the Hana's former boyfriend. If he was the one who had gotten Hana pregnant, he would surely take good care of her.

"Hana . . . that guy has to know about you . . . . and the bay. Just because he has a new girlfriend . . . . So what? The least he can do is provide financially for you and the baby. You can't continue working and going to school, Hana. The school doctor already said that you should be confined in a hospital. Please Hana . . . . if you don't want to do it for yourself . . . . just do it for the child's sake," Jong Soo said with concern.

Hana shook her head again. " No . . . I won't tell him! I don't want to tell him. I don't want to ruin his life."

"Hana . . . . Why are you so kind? You don't want to ruin that guy's life . . . . but have you ever thought about your own life? Or about the life of the baby you're carrying right now?" Jong Soo asked continuously. He was pitying Hana but at the same time, he was also getting upset with the way Hana was thinking.

"Jong Soo . . . . there are a lot of things that you still don't know . . . about him. If I could only tell you . . . . maybe then you would be able to understand my decision," Hana said.

"I don't care about the guy's situation. What I am concerned about is . . . . you situation. . . . your condition. Hana . . . . the doctor said you need a complete bed rest . . . . or else something bad might happen to you and your baby."

Hana smiled. " Thank you very much for being concerned with me. But please . . . just respect my decision. We have already broken up. I don't want to have any more connection with him."

Jong Soo just looked at Hana. He was really feeling very sorry for her. How he wanted to help her . . . and protect her.

"So what do you plan to do now? How are you going to support yourself? You can't work anymore Hana . . . . Don't be stubborn and just follow what the doctors are saying. Please think about the child you're carrying . . . ." Jong Soo said.

"Jong Soo . . . . I can't stop working . . . and I certainly can't stop studying. We will be graduating in two months time . . . . I can't stop now," Hana replied.

"What if something bad happens to you . . . . or to your baby? Do you think you can handle it? Are you prepared to handle the consequences of your decision?" Jong Soo asked.

Hana looked at Jong Soo. She then smiled bitterly. "I don't have any choice Jong Soo. I will have to deal with this problem on my own. And I will have to bear all the consequences of my actions . . . alone."

"Please . . . . I want to help . . . . Let me help you . . . ." Jong Soo said.

Hana gently shook her head. " No . . . . I won't drag you into my personal problem."

"Hana . . . . I can provide for you and the child. I can take care of you while you're still pregnant . . . . so you don't have to work anymore," Jong Soo suggested.

"Thank you . . . . but I can't accept what you're offering," she gently declined.

"Let's just say . . . . I am doing this for the child . . . . and not for you. Please accept my help. I am not asking or expecting anything in return. If that is what you're afraid of," Jong Soo said again.

"Jong Soo . . . . please just stop," Hana uttered.

"You know I don't take no for an answer. I'll talk to Ji-Young so she can accompany you to the hospital tomorrow. Remember. . . . the doctor at school said you need to have a full medical check up. You don't need to worry about the bill. I'll take care of it," Jong Soo said again.

"Ji-Young . . . . Ji-Young was very upset with me this morning," Hana uttered.

Hana remembered her best friend's reaction after hearing that she was pregnant.

"Ji-Young was very upset because you didn't tell her about your situation. Somehow she never imagine that you would keep such a secret from her," Jong Soo said.

"Frankly I was afraid of her reaction . . . . That's why I kept it a secret from her . . . . I hope she forgives me," Hana said as sadness filled her eyes.

"Don't worry . . . . knowing Ji-Young . . . . she will probably forget all about it by tomorrow morning," Jong Soo said with a smile.

"I hope so . . . ." Hana replied.

"Hey . . . . cheer up! Don't be so sad. . . . It will have a negative effect on your baby," Jong Soo said as he tried to make Hana laugh.

Hana smiled. "Thank you . . . . Jong Soo."

"Please . . . . don't thank me. I haven't done anything," Jong Soo replied.

"I still want to thank you . . . . Thank you for being a friend . . ." she said with a smile.

"If you really want to thank . . . . don't go to work today . . . . and just rest . . . . please. I'll stay here for the night and look after you," Jong Soo said with love in his eyes.

Hana looked at Jong Soo. She could feel she was very tired. She was also thinking that it would be better if she just stayed home and slept. Somehow she felt like her whole body ached.

"Hana . . . ."

"Okay . . . .I promise . . . . I'll rest for today. But only for today . . . . okay?" she suddenly said.

Jong Soo suddenly became very happy. At least . . . . Hana didn't have to go to work and he wouldn't be worried about her collapsing again . . . . for the time being.

He knew he needed to do something about Hana. He needed to persuade her to go and allow herself to be confined in a hospital.

She was already very weak. Jong Soo could easily tell her health was in a bad state. The school doctor had told him that Hana needed to be taken to a hospital to make sure that she doesn't collapse again. Because if it does happen again. . . . it may be fatal for both Hana and the baby.

Jong Soo looked at Hana again. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He still loved her. And he will do anything just to help her.

**CHAPTER 27**

The next day at Hana's classroom . . . .

Hana looked at Ji-Young. She was standing near a window and looking outside. Hana slowly walked up to her. She wanted to talk with her bestfriend to clear everything up.

"Ji-Young . . . ." Hana uttered while standing in front of her.

Ji-Young stared at Hana. "Hana . . ." she uttered as well.

"I'm sorry . . . . Ji- Young. Please forgive me . . . ." Hana begged.

Ji-Young suddenly smiled. "Silly girl . . . you know how much I love you right? And no mater how much I dislike the things that you've been doing . . . . I still love you and support you . . . . So I can't stay upset with you forever . . ."

Hana smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

"I understand your reason for not telling me . . . . I was just hurt because I never expected you would actually learn how to keep a secret from me," Ji-Young explained.

"I'm sorry . . . ."

"It's okay. . . . So did Jong Soo take good care of you last night?" Ji-Young suddenly asked.

Hana frowned. "How did she know I was with Jong Soo last night?" she suddenly asked herself.

Ji-Young suddenly laughed. "I can tell you're wondering how I knew right? Jong Soo called me last night. He asked me if I could come over your house and help him look after you. I came and you were already sleeping . . . . so you didn't know. I left before 5 am so you didn't see me. . . . .Somehow now I am understanding what you said about Jong Soo. He isn't such a bad guy after all . . . ."

"I told you he was nice . . . . once you get to know him . . . ." Hana replied with a smile.

Ji-Young's expression became serious all of a sudden.

"Hana . . . . why didn't you tell him?" Ji-Young asked.

Hana didn't know what to answer.

"There's no sense in telling him . . . . since he's already involved with someone else," she replied.

"But he has a right to know . . . ." Ji-Young uttered.

"No . . . he doesn't. All his rights to this child disappeared the moment we separated. This child is mine . . . . and mine . . . alone," Hana said again.

Ji-Young shook her head. "Hana . . . .how will you take care of the child?"

Hana's eyes were suddenly filled with confusion. "Frankly . . . I don't know . . . But what I do know is . . . . I'll do everything just to take care of this child."

Ji-Young stared at her best friend. She pitied her so much that her heart was aching. She suddenly embraced her friend. She wanted to comfort her . . . . and make her feel how much she loved her.

"Don't worry . . . . Hana. I'll always be by your side. I will help you take care of everything," Ji-Young said with a sad expression on her face.

Ji-Young wasn't only pitying Hana, but mostly her unborn child. She was feeling sorry for the child because the baby will grow up without a father.

As Ji-Young and Hana were talking . . . . one of their classmates was busy watching a show on her laptop.

"Hey girls! Max is totally hot in his performance last night with Yun Hee. Come on . . . .Look!" the girl said to their other classmates.

Almost all the girls in the class all got up and started to watch the show within minutes. They were screaming . . . . everytime the camera focused on Max.

"He's so cute! I wish I could be his girlfriend," one of the girls said.

Another girl laughed. "If you're his girlfriend . . . . then I think I can settle for being his . . . . wife."

All the girls watching the show laughed.

"That Yun Hee is so lucky . . . . she can actually get so close to Max. I would do anything to get close to Max like that," another one of the girls said.

"Max would never choose an ordinary girl for a girlfriend. Look at Yun Hee . . . . She's perfect for him," another girl said.

Ji-Young suddenly became irritated with the noise. She also wasn't too fond of seeing Max. Everytime she saw him on tv. . . . her blood just boils. She wanted to slap him or better yet . . . just punch him. She hated Max for leaving Hana. And she didn't want to see him at all.

Ji-Young looked at Hana. She was looking outside the window. She was very pale. She had also learned yesterday from Jong Soo that Hana needed to be hospitalized. But she wouldn't agree. She could see the tears starting to form in Hana's eyes. She was starting to remember Max again.

Ji-Young's temper suddenly rose. She quickly walked up to the owner of the laptop.

"Can you please turn off your laptop? Or just change what you're watching," Ji-Young said to the girl.

The girl looked at Ji-Young. "Why?" she asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. But please . . . . I'm asking you nicely . . . . Frankly . . . . I don't want to see that Max's face . . . . He's a jerk . . . . a total jerk. And I feel so sick just seeing him," Ji-Young replied.

The owner of the laptop laughed. "Why did Max decline to have you as a girlfriend . . . . that's why you are mad at him?" the girl said jokingly.

Ji-Young didn't like the joke her classmate made.

"I'm not joking . . . . Just turn the laptop off . . . . or you'll be sorry . . . ." Ji-Young said as a threat.

Hana had already walked up to Ji-Young and the other girls.

"Ji-Young . . . . Stop it. Don't disturb them anymore. Let's just go," Hana said as she tried to pull Ji-Young away.

The owner of the laptop laughed again. "Why should I follow you? You don't want to see Max's face? You're making me laugh. . . . All the girls in this class and the whole school would do anything just to get one small glimpse of Max . . . ."

Another girl laughed. "They're just jealous . . . . Because even if they paraded naked in front of Max . . . he wouldn't even dare look at them."

"No . . . . no . . . . Max would surely take a look at them . . . . then he would sleep with them and then just leave them . . . ." a girl said with a laugh.

Ji-Young looked at Hana. She saw that Hana was hurt by what their classmate said. She suddenly became very angry. "That's too much . . . . Take back what you said."

All the girls laughed again. Most of the girls in Hana's class were all jealous of Hana and Ji-Young because they were the smartest girls in school. So they always made fun of them as much as they could.

"Ji-Young. . . . just let it go!" Hana said.

"No! I am going to teach these girls how to respect others," Ji-Young said angrily.

The owner of the laptop suddenly stood up. She went straight to Ji-Young. Then she pushed Ji-Young.

"That's what you both deserve," the girl said with a grin.

The girl had pushed Ji-Young so hard that Ji-Young accidentally knocked Hana down as well. While Hana knocked over a chair and was obviously in pain.

"Aaaahhh. . . . ."Hana suddenly exclaimed.

"Hana . . . . are you all right?" Ji-Young asked with concern. She was hurt as well, but she didn't mind herself. She was more concerned with her friend.

Hana didn't answer she was already in so much pain. She didn't know why but her heart was beating very fast. And she was feeling very cold.

Then somebody started screaming.

"Blood! Blood! Hana's bleeding!"

Ji-Young hurriedly looked at Hana. Blood was oozing down her legs.

"Hana . . . ." Ji-Young said with fear in her eyes.

Hana looked at Ji-Young. . . . then she looked at the blood. Within seconds . . . . Hana lost consciousness. Suddenly all the girls started screaming for help. Jong Soo suddenly appeared and immediately scooped her up into his arms. Hana was already bleeding profusely. This is what the doctors have told him about. He knew she was in danger.

**CHAPTER 28**

Max was looking outside the van. He and the other DBSK members had just finished an interview for their upcoming album. They were on their way home to their apartment. He was very tired . . . . But it wasn't his body that was tired . . . but his heart. He had constantly been missing Hana like crazy. Everything was always reminding him of her and the times that they were together. How he wanted to see her smile at him . . . . How he wanted to hold her . . . . How he wanted to kiss her . . . . How he wanted to make love to her . . . .

Max suddenly cupped his face with his hands. He wanted to see Hana. He had been dreaming of her these past few nights. And somehow that day . . . . he was feeling very strange. He didn't know why . . . but he could tell that something was wrong.

"Hyung . . . . do you think we can go to Hana's house again tonight?" Max suddenly asked Jaejoong.

Xiah, Max, Jaejoong and Micky were suddenly shocked with what Max had asked. They didn't expect that he would actually think of going to Hana's house again. Not after he had seen Jong Soo at Hana's house.

"Why?" Jaejoong asked with a frown.

"I just want to check up on her . . . . I don't know why but I think something may be wrong with her," Max answered.

"Max . . . . you already saw Jong Soo right? Do you still think it is still wise to hang around when you already know that Jong Soo is with her again?" Micky suddenly asked.

Max looked at Micky. He smiled bitterly. "I can't stop thinking about her. I want to make sure she is all right. Then maybe I can put my mind at rest."

Xiah, Jaejoong, Micky and U-Know suddenly became worried about Hana as well. They knew all about Jong Soo's violent nature. They suddenly thought that maybe Jong Soo had started abusing Hana again.

"Okay . . . . we will go with you. We also want to make sure that she's safe," U-Know suddenly said.

Max looked at U-Know in a very curious manner. He felt that the other DBSK members knew something that he didn't know.

"Hyung . . . .is there something I should know about?" Max asked the other DBSK boys.

Xiah, Jaejoong, Micky and Xiah didn't know what to answer. They didn't want to tell Max about Jong Soo. Because they knew that he would be very worried.

"Nothing," U-Know replied.

Within minutes . . . . the DBSK boys arrived at their apartment.

They were all talking with each other when they suddenly noticed that someone was waiting for them. The DBSK boys looked curiously at the man standing outside the door of their apartment. They immediately recognized him. It was . . . . Jong Soo.

"Can we help you?" U-Know asked Jong Soo as they all approached him.

"Help me? Yeah . . . . you can certainly help me!" Jong Soo replied with rage in his eyes.

"You are Jong Soo right?" Xiah suddenly asked.

"So you guys know me huh?" Jong Soo asked sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Jaejoong asked with a serious face.

"I don't want to talk to you guys . . . . I want to talk to him . . . ." Jong Soo said as he looked straight at Max..

Max stared at Jong Soo. He could see the anger and hate in his eyes. He was very confused why Jong Soo was angry with him.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Max asked.

Jong Soo walked up to Max.

"You want to know why I want to talk to you?"

"Yes," Max replied.

"Well . . . . frankly I don't want to talk to you . . . . But I want to . . . . beat you," and with those words. . . . Jong Soo suddenly punched Max straight in the face. He punched him hard . . .twice. He was very mad with Max. He wanted to make him feel the pain that Hana was going through right at that exact moment.

Max immediately fell down after being hit by Jong Soo. The other DBSK members were all surprised by what happened. They hurriedly helped Max to stand up.

"What's wrong with you?" U-Know asked angrily.

"Do you want us to call the police?" Xiah asked.

"Sure . . . . call the police. I will gladly go to jail . . . . but not before I rearrange your friend's handsome face," Jong Soo answered with a smile.

The other DBSK boys were starting to get emotional as well.

"Why do you want to hurt Max?" Micky asked.

"Why? You guys want to know why?" Jong Soo asked. He couldn't believe that these boys were even asking him that kind of question.

"While you friend is happily playing around with his new girlfriend . . . Hana is left feeling very miserable in a corner," Jong Soo answered.

"Jong Soo . . . . I . . . . I never meant to hurt her," Max said.

"What are you saying? You never meant to hurt her? I wish I could hurt you very badly . . . . but I can't do that because I know if I hurt you . . . . I will be hurting Hana as well. Do you know while you're having fun . . . . Hana was suffering because of you?" Jong Soo asked again.

"I . . . I know . . . and I'm sorry," Max uttered.

"Do you even know where she is now?" Jong Soo asked as he suddenly leaned against a wall. He was feeling very weak after remembering where Hana was . . . . and what condition she was in. Jong Soo wanted to cry for Hana. He pitied her and her baby.

Max saw Jong Soo's reaction as he mentioned about where Hana was. He suddenly became very worried.

"What's wrong? Where is Hana?" Max worriedly asked.

Jong Soo looked at Max. The anger in his eyes were already replaced with sadness.

Xiah, Jaejoong, U-Know and Micky became alarmed as well. They instantly knew that something bad had happened to Hana. And it was the main reason why Jong Soo wanted to hurt Max.

"Please . . . tell me what's wrong with Hana . . . . Where is she?" Max asked Jong Soo again.

Jong Soo stared at Max. He didn't know if he should tell Max the truth. He knew Hana doesn't want to see Max anymore. . . . . and she didn't want him to know about her being pregnant. Jong Soo sighed. He had been very impulsive again. Now he didn't know what to do next.

Max saw the hesitation in Jong Soo's face. He immediately went up to him. . . . face to face.

"Please tell me . . . . I want to know . . . . where is Hana? . . . . Please," Max begged.

Jong Soo looked straight into Max's eyes. He saw love and concern in his eyes. Somehow this convinced him to finally tell him the truth.

"Hana . . . . Hana is in the . . . . hospital right now," Jong Soo finally told Max.

"What?" Max asked with shock.

"What happened to her? Why is she in the hospital?" Jaejoong also asked.

Jong Soo looked at the other DBSK members. He could tell they were all concerned with Hana.

"Please . . . . we want to know what happened to her . . . ." Micky said.

"Please tell us," Xiah uttered.

Jong Soo sighed. "Please forgive me Hana . . . . But I think they've got to know . . . especially Max. He has a right to know . . . . about you and the child," he suddenly thought to himself.

"Jong Soo . . . ." U-Know uttered.

"We all want to know what happened to Hana," Max said.

"Hana . . . Hana . . . .she's in the hospital right now. . . I'll just bring all of you to where she is now . . . . Then maybe . . . . I can finally tell you what's wrong with her," Jong Soo answered.

"I'll get the van," Micky told everyone and then he hurriedly left.

Max was feeling very nervous and weak. He didn't know what was wrong with Hana. His heart was pounding and beating very fast.

Several minutes later . . . . Jong Soo and the DBSK boys were already on their way to the hospital.

Max thought if he could only fly . . . . he would certainly fly to where Hana was . . . . so he could be with her. Max suddenly became afraid . . . . afraid of what he might find in the hospital.

"Please God . . . . Help Hana . . . . Please don't take her away from me . . . . Please I love her . . . . Please give me one more chance . . . . " Max uttered as tears started to fill his eyes.

Jaejoong who was sitting beside him suddenly squeezed his hand, as a sign of support for him.

Max then looked at Jaejoong. He tried to smile.

Once they all arrived at the hospital. They hurriedly followed Jong Soo to where Hana was.

They were still in a distance . . . . when Jong Soo suddenly noticed someone was outside Hana's room. It was Ji-Young . . . . and she was crying uncontrollably. Fear suddenly crept into his heart. He quickly ran to Ji-Young.

The DBSK boys all ran after Jong Soo. They already knew something was totally wrong.

"Ji-Young . . . . Ji-Young . . . . what's wrong?" Jong Soo asked nervously.

Ji-Young looked up at Jong Soo. . . . her eyes were overflowing with tears.

"Jong Soo . . . . Hana . . . . Hana" Ji-Young started to say but then she started to cry again.

All the DBSK boys' hearts were suddenly filled with fear.

"Where's Hana? What's happening to her?" Max asked with a trembling voice.

After Max had spoken . . . . it was only then that Ji-Young noticed the DBSK boys. Once she saw Max . . . . anger suddenly filled her whole being. She hurriedly went up to Max and slapped him hard on the face.

"How dare you show your face here! This is all your fault! You shouldn't have started a relationship with Hana . . . . if you couldn't be man enough to take care of her afterwards," Ji-Young said angrily as tears still continued to flow from her eyes.

Jong Soo tried to stop Ji-Young. "Ji-Young . . . . I brought them here . . . . I still think he has a right to know."

"Right? Right? What right does he have? Because of him Hana's still unconscious . . . . still bleeding . . . . . Because of him . . . . the baby might die!" Ji-Young shouted. She was already very emotional and hysterical.

"Baby?" Max suddenly uttered. He was very confused.

The other DBSK members were all shocked as well by what they heard.

Ji-Young looked at Max. Then she smiled bitterly. She remembered Max didn't know about Hana being pregnant.

"Hana's pregnant . . . . Max. She's 3 months pregnant with . . . . your child!" Ji-Young finally said. She thought that it was time Max knew about the baby.

Max felt very weak and his mind was rewinding what he had just found out. Hana was carrying their child . . . his child.

Max was about to say something when someone came out of Hana's room.

It was a doctor and as Max and the others looked at the doctor's expression . . . . fear suddenly entered their hearts.

**CHAPTER 29**

As soon as Max saw the doctor . . . . he hurriedly walked up to her and asked about Hana.

"Doctor . . . . how is she? . . . . and the baby?" Max asked nervously. He was very scared of what the doctor might answer.

The doctor slowly shook her head. "Are you the father of the child?" she asked.

"Yes . . . ." Max replied.

"Why didn't you take care of her better? . . . . . I'm sorry to say this . . . . but both the mother and the child are in danger. The girl was already in a poor health condition even before she became pregnant. Her heart is in a weak state ever since she was a child. I had already advised her to stop working and schooling, so nothing like this would happen. Now I can see she didn't follow my instructions because she's in a worse state right now. As for the child . . . . there is a big possibility that the child might be aborted if the girl's bleeding still doesn't stop by tonight. . . . If they can both manage to survive by tonight . . . .then I can finally guarantee that they will be out of danger by tomorrow. So let's all hope and pray. . . . for both of them to hold on . . . .and I do hope they can make it through the night," the doctor said.

Max felt like the world suddenly closed down on him. He felt so sick. He wanted to just hit himself over and over again. Ji-Young was right. This was all his fault. Now he knew he truly deserved Jong Soo hitting him and Ji-Young slapping him. He was a total jerk. Max kept on blaming himself over and over again.

"Can I see her?" Max asked the doctor with a trembling voice.

The doctor nodded. "Yes . . . but she's still unconscious."

"It's all right. I just want to see her. . . ." Max replied.

Max and the others slowly entered Hana's room. Max didn't know what to expect once he entered the room. He knew he wouldn't like what he was going to see.

Once inside the room . . . . . Max's heart suddenly stopped beating. Somehow he felt like couldn't breathe. He stood silent . . . . and staring at Hana.

The other DBSK members also couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their hearts were all breaking as well. They couldn't believe the Hana they have all grown to love and care about was now lying in a hospital bed . . . .unconscious and fighting for her life.

Max slowly approached Hana. His heart was pounding. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Somehow he kept on telling himself that it was all just a dream . . . . and that he would wake up any moment.

But seconds passed . . . . minutes passed . . . . Max was still looking at Hana . . . .lying unconscious on the hospital bed. Max felt like he was dying over and over again. The pain was too unbearable.

Slowly Max sat down beside Hana's bed. Then he gently took Hana's hand and kissed it. Afterwards, he held Hana's hand between his two hands. Then he started to cry.

Ji-Young, Jong Soo and the other DBSK boys all felt the pain that Max was feeling as they all watched him cry beside Hana.

U-Know suddenly left the room . . . followed by the others. They knew Max needed some time alone with Hana.

Max's heart was aching as he stared at Hana. She was very pale and she had also lost some weight. Then his gaze focused at Hana's slightly enlarged abdomen. Slowly he touched it . . . . caressed it.

Again Max cried uncontrollably.

"Hana . . . .why? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant? Hana . . . . I'm sorry. Please forgive me . . . . Can you please give me another chance? . . . Please don't leave me . . . . I don't think I can ever live without you . . . . I know I had been unfair and had done so many hurtful things to you . . . . I'm sorry," Max uttered as he kissed Hana's hand again. Then he gently held Hana's hand close to his cheek.

"Do you know how much I miss having your hand caress my face. I still remember how much you love pinching my cheeks," Max somehow laughed.

"I missed you Hana. I missed you so much. . . . . I know I should explain a lot of things to you . . . . but I never got the chance . . . . When I first met Yun Hee . . . . I knew I was instantly attracted to her. She was very attractive . . . . glamorous . . . . expressive . . . . . I was a fool . . . . I mistook that attraction as love. I thought I had fallen in love with her . . . . I thought I loved her. But I guess I was wrong . . . . totally wrong," Max said as tears continued to flow from his eyes.

"I knew during the times when I was rehearsing with Yun Hee . . . . I was already taking you for granted . . . . But being so kind . . . . you didn't even complain . . . . not even once. As time passed, and I spent more and more time with Yun Hee and less and less time with you. That's when I thought I was already in love with her," Max uttered as he gently squeezed Hana's hand.

"I'm sorry . . . . I hurt you. When I broke up with you . . . my heart was breaking also. But I guess I was too stupid to even realize what my own heart was telling me . . . . After I've broken up with you . . . . it was only then I realized my mistake . . . . Even if I was with Yun Hee . . . .it was you I was thinking about. I suddenly realized . . . I wasn't in love with Yun Hee . . . but I was in love with you . . . . I am still . . . in love with you."

Max looked at Hana. Then slowly and gently he kissed her on the lips. As Max lovingly stared at Hana's face up close, his tears kept on falling. Lovingly . . . he then caressed Hana's face with his hand.

"Hana . . . . please wake up! Please give me another chance . . . . a chance to make it up to you . . . . and to our baby . . . . I love you Hana . . . . Can you hear me? I love you . . . . I don't want to lose you."

Again Max touched Hana's abdomen.

"Baby . . . . I'm sorry . . . . Your father has been very . . . . very bad to your mother. Are you angry with me as well? Please forgive me . . . I know I have made you and your mother suffer a lot. Please believe me . . . . I didn't know . . . . about you. If I had only known . . . . then this would have never happened . . . . Baby . . . please hold on . . . . Please try to fight . . . . Don't let go of your mother . . . . I want both of you to fight and try to live . . . . I don't want to lose either one of you . . . . I don't think I can live with out you . . . . both of you. So please try to hold on."

Max suddenly stopped talking . . . . somehow he felt a warm feeling as his hand rested on Hana's abdomen. "Is my baby trying to tell me something?" he asked himself.

Max suddenly smiled. He then started to gently caress Hana's abdomen again.

"Baby . . . . please don't go okay?. . . . I promise if you give me another chance. . . I'll surely make it up to you and your mother. I will give you everything you need . . . . I promise I'll be the best father . . . . I promise I won't ever let you down again . . . . Please don't leave me . . ." Max said as his tears continued to flow.

Max felt his heart and his mind was going to explode. He was feeling so many emotions. . . . mixed emotions he couldn't control.

"Hana . . . . please don't leave me . . . . I love you. . . . I love you . . . . I can't live without you . . . . Please open your eyes and look at me . . . . How I missed the way you would look at me with love in your eyes . . . . Do you know how much I have missed you? Ever since we broke up I have constantly been online just waiting for you to be online as well. How I missed chatting with you on the computer and talking with you on the phone . . . . How I missed eating those delicious foods you always cook for me . . . . How I missed watching movies while you're sitting beside me . . . . How I missed holding you in my arms . . . How I missed kissing your sweet lips . . . . How I missed making love to you . . . . How I missed everything about you . . . .You're the only who taught me how to love . . . . Please . . . I don't want you to be the one to also teach me how to forget and to let go . . . . I will never learn how to forget you . . . . My life will never be the same without you. I just want you to know . . . .If by chance . . . . you choose to let go . . . . I promise I will follow you. I don't think I can live without you. So it would be better for me to die so I can still be with you. That is how much I love you," Max had finally said everything in his heart. He held Hana's hand tighter as his tears kept on falling one by one.

"I will be here by your side and I will hold your hand until you finally wake up. I will never let go . . . . Hana . . . . I will never let go . . . . ."

**CHAPTER 30**

_Hana slowly opened her eyes . . . . there was a very blinding light in front of her. She was very drawn to it. She wanted to get closer . . . . but as she was about to take a step forward . . . .she suddenly realized something was holding her back . . . . She looked at the small hand that was holding her hand._

_The little girl's face was very beautiful. When she gazed up at her, she suddenly felt a chill. The little girl smiled at her. Then she pointed to the opposite direction away from the light._

_Hana looked at the direction that the little girl was pointing to. It was a dark and long tunnel. Hana somehow didn't want to go back. She wanted to go straight into the light. But the little girl wouldn't let go of her hand. She was constantly shaking her head as if saying no._

_Hana stared at the tunnel. As she was looking . . . . she somehow noticed that someone was at the end of the tunnel. The figure was somehow familiar . . . but she couldn't figure out who it was. She then stared at the child holding her hand. _

_The little girl was about 5 years old, with long black hair and a very beautiful face. Her facial features somehow reminded him of someone . . . but she couldn't remember who it was._

_The little girl smiled again . . . . Then she slowly started to pull Hana away from the light. Hana wanted to stop the little girl. But there was something about the child that keeps her from saying no to her. Somehow she felt a very familiar feeling towards her. She wanted the close feeling she was making her feel as she held her hand. There was a very warm feeling emanating from her hand. _

_"Who are you? Why are you stopping me?" Hana asked the little girl._

_The little girl smiled again. Somehow Hana's heart just kept on pounding whenever she smiled. She just pointed to the direction of the tunnel. Hana suddenly became afraid. She didn't want to go back to the tunnel._

_The little girl sensed her hesitation. _

_"Please come back with me . . . . I want to live . . . . I can't live without you . . . He can't live without you . . . ." the little girl finally said._

_Hana looked at the little girl . . . . she was very confused._

_"Who . . . . can't live without me?" Hana asked._

_The little girl pointed to the tunnel again._

_"He is . . . . the man waiting for you at the end of the tunnel," the child replied._

_Hana stared at the tunnel . . . . there really was someone waiting at the end of it._

_"Who?" Hana asked again._

_"He's already suffered so much . . . . Please don't make him suffer anymore. I can't bear to see him cry anymore. It is breaking my heart," the little girl said._

_Hana saw the child's expression and pitied her._

_"I . . . . I don't want to go back! I am afraid . . . ." Hana said._

_"You don't have to be afraid. I will be with you until the very end," the child said again._

_"Who are you?" Hana asked the little girl. She still couldn't figure out who she was. _

_"I don't have a name yet . . . I can only have a name, once you head back into the tunnel and continue with your life," the child replied._

_Hana's mind was spinning. She couldn't understand what the child was telling her._

_"I don't want to go back . . . . " Hana said again._

_The little girl started to cry. Hana knelt down infront of the little girl and started to wipe away her tears._

_"Why are you crying? Please don't cry . . . ." Hana said. She didn't know why but seeing the little girl cry was breaking her heart._

_The little girl looked at Hana with tears in her eyes. "I want to live . . . . Can you please give me a chance to live? I want to be able to experience how to love and be loved . . . . Please I want to experience life with you."_

_Hana stared straight into the child's eyes. At that instant . . . . she saw Max . . . . She was seeing Max in the child's eyes._

_All of a sudden memories started flashing in her mind. . . . Then she remembered the night she gave herself to Max. _

_"How could I forget Max?" she asked herself._

_Hana then looked at the little girl closely. Now she understood everything. She gently caressed the little girl's face. She then lovingly kissed the little girl's cheeks._

_One by one . . . . Hana's tears started to fall._

_"I'm sorry . . . . I never meant to forget you . . . . Now I know who you are . . . . Don't cry . . . . I'm going back now. Don't let go okay . . . . Let's go back . . . together. . . " Hana said to the little girl._

_The child suddenly smiled and reached out for Hana's hand again . . . . This time Hana gave her hand to the child without any hesitation. And slowly they started to turn their backs on the glowing light._

_Hand in hand . . . they both walked back into the long and dark tunnel. Hana wasn't afraid anymore . . . She wasn't alone . . . . Her baby was beside her. They walked . . . . . until finally . . . they reached the end of the tunnel._

_And at the end of the tunnel . . . . a familiar face greeted them . . . . It was Max._

Hana slowly opened her eyes. Then she started to look around.

"It was just a dream . . . ." she told herself.

Nervously she started to feel her abdomen. Somehow she could tell her baby was still safe. She sighed with relief.

Then her attention focused on the side of her bed. Someone was sleeping with his head bent down on the bed. Hana could easily tell who it was. It was the same familiar figure that waited for her at the end of the tunnel.

She then noticed that Max was holding her hand as she slept. Hana smiled. Gently . . . she touched Max's head.

As soon as her hand touched Max's head. He immediately woke up.

"Hana . . . . you're awake!" Max uttered with joy written all over his face.

Hana continued to just stare at Max. She couldn't believe he was really beside her . . . . with concern and love in his eyes. Hana wanted to cry . . . . She had missed him so much.

Max saw Hana's reaction as she saw him. He immediately embraced her. He wanted to make her feel how much he had missed her . . . . and how much he still loved her.

"Hana . . . . I thought I had really lost you. I'm sorry . . . . I'm sorry for all the wrong things that I've done. Please forgive me. . . . Please give me one more chance to make it up to you. I don't think I can ever live without you . . . . I promise . . . . I will never leave you again," Max said as he embraced Hana tighter. He was so scared that Hana was going to push him away. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever.

"Max . . . ." Hana was finally able to utter. "What about Yun Hee?"

"I've already broken up with her . . . after I realized it was you . . . . who I truly loved."

"Max. . . ."

Max stared at Hana's eyes. "I'm sorry . . . . Do you think you can ever learn to forgive this very stupid guy in front of you?"

Hana smiled. "Yes . . . you're very stupid . . . but I still love you anyway . . ."

As soon as Max heard Hana say that she still loved him. His heart started rejoicing. He couldn't explain the joy he was feeling. He wanted to shout . . . to scream . . . He wanted to show everyone how happy he was.

Max embraced Hana again.

"Thank you . . . . Thank you . . . . for giving me another chance," Max said happily.

Hana also couldn't explain the happiness she was feeling at that moment.

"Is this another dream? Is Max really beside me now . . . holding me? If this is only a dream . . . .Then I never want to wake up . . . ." Hana thought to herself as she returned Max's embrace.

"Hana . . . .I'm sorry . . . ." Max started to say again.

"Please stop Max. How many times do you have to say you're sorry? Once is enough for me. I don't care about what happened in the past . . . . and the things you have done. . . . What I care about is now . . . . Please . . . . just tell me you still love me . . . . and I know everything will be all right."

Max could feel the love emanating from Hana's heart and soul. He knew he was very lucky to have found someone like her. At that moment . . . . he promised himself no matter what happens . . . . he will never ever let her go.

Max stared at Hana . . . their eyes met . . . .They both could see through each other's souls. They both knew they were meant to be together. And they knew how much they loved each other.

"Hana . . . .I love you . . . . I love you with all my heart."

Max slowly covered Hana's lips with his tender kiss. They both have longed for each other. Their kiss was full of love and passion that they both had set aside for a very long time.

The time had finally come for them to finally be true to themselves and try to find the love that they both had lost.

"I love you . . . . Max . . . ." Hana uttered as Max held her in his arms again.

Max smiled. "I love you too . . . . you and our baby . . . "

**CHAPTER 31**

Hana and Max were still in each other's arms when Jong Soo, Ji-Young and the other DBSK members entered the room. All of them smiled as they saw Max holding Hana in his arms.

"Sorry . . . . but can we disturb you two lovers?" Micky asked with a big grin on his face.

Hana and Max finally released each other from their embrace. Hana looked at all her friends. She smiled sweetly at them. She was obviously very happy.

Ji-Young quickly ran to Hana . . . . then she hugged her.

"Hana . . . . do you know how worried we were about you? Please don't scare me like that again . . . . you know how much I love you . . . ."

Hana gave her best friend a very sweet smile. She was truly very lucky to have her.

"Sorry . . . . if I made you worry . . . . Promise, it won't happen again," Hana said to Ji-Young.

Ji-Young just nodded. She was very glad to see that Hana had finally regained consciousness.

"Hana . . ." Jong Soo uttered.

Hana then focused her attention on Jong Soo. She was very grateful for all the help he had given her.

"I'm sorry . . . . but I am the one who told Max about you and the baby . . ." Jong Soo confessed.

"And I was the one who told Jong Soo who the baby's father was . . ." Ji-Young confessed also.

"It's okay . . . . I know you did it because you cared about me. So you don't have to say sorry . . . In fact . . . . I think I should say . . . . thank you . . . . to both of you . . . for taking care of me," Hana said with a smile.

"She's right . . . We both should say thank you to the two of you. Because if you haven't done what you did . . . . then we would still be missing each other," Max said.

"We will do anything just to help Hana. Always remember that okay?" Ji-Young told Max.

"Yes . . . thank you again . . ." Hana uttered with a smile.

"Oh! I just love happy endings! " Xiah exclaimed.

All the other DBSK boys laughed with what Xiah said.

"Maybe now . . . . we can finally all smile . . . Hana's already regained consciousness and the baby's safe too. What more can we ask for?" Max uttered happily.

"My baby . . . . How is my baby?" Hana started to ask. She suddenly remembered her dream. The little girl's face was still fresh in her mind.

Max gently held her hand. "The baby's fine . . . The doctors had already told us that the baby's already safe since last night. Frankly . . . you were the one who gave us a bigger scare. The doctors couldn't even tell us when you were going to wake up. All they could say to us was if you didn't regain consciousness by this day . . . . you might end up being comatose or worse . . . you might die . . . Do you know how scared I was?"

"Sorry if I made all of you worried . . . . I promise . . . it won't happen again," Hana said.

Max then smiled. "Of course . . . . it will never happen again because I will make sure that from now on . . . you are well taken care of . . . And from now on . . . you're supposed to follow all the doctor's orders . . . ."

"Yes, I know . . . I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to our baby girl," Hana replied sweetly.

"Baby girl? How can you know it's a girl? It's only 3 months?" Ji-Young asked.

Hana laughed. "How am I going to tell these guys about my dream? Should I even tell them about it? I know they will just laugh at me and say it was just a dream . . ." she thought to herself.

"Hana . . ." Ji-Young uttered.

"How do I know it is a girl? Well . . . . let's say I just know it. . . . call it a mother's intuition," Hana said with a laugh.

"Well . . . .whether it is a boy or a girl . . . . It doesn't matter . . . . We will still love the baby with all of our hearts . . . ." Max uttered.

Hana nodded. She would surely love the child she's carrying with all of her heart. She will never forget her dream . . . the dream wherein her baby helped her to choose between life and death.

She knew if her baby hadn't showed up in her dream . . . she would have ended going into the light. And she also knew that once she entered that light . . . there was no turning back.

Hana was very grateful to all of her friends . . . and especially her baby . . . for giving her another chance at life and love.

She promised herself that she would surely make her second chance all worth it. She wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Hana smiled sweetly as she stared at her friends and finally at Max. From now on, she would no longer miss Max . . . because he will always be beside her . . . . taking care of her . . . . and loving her.

Days passed . . . . Hana was finally well enough to go home. From the hospital, they all went straight to the DBSK boys' apartment to have a little celebration for Hana's discharge from the hospital.

Once they arrived at the apartment. Hana was surprised by how much Jong Soo, Ji-Young and the DBSK boys have prepared for her. There were gifts waiting for her in the living room . . . . and there were many different kinds of foods already arranged in the dining room. Hana was very touched by everyone's gestures.

As they were all eating in the dining room . . . . .

"Thank you everyone . . . . Thank you for the gifts and the food . . . . and everything you've done for me," Hana said to her friends.

Everyone smiled back at Hana. They were all glad that she liked the things that they had prepared for her.

"We're glad you liked it . . . . . We really want you to be happy . . ." Ji-Young said.

Jong Soo suddenly looked at Max. Ha had been wanting to talk to him about something . . . . something had been bothering him.

"Max . . . . can I ask you something?" Jong Soo asked.

Max looked at Jong Soo. "What?" he asked.

"But what do you plan to do now?" Hana certainly can't stay in her house all alone anymore . . . ." Jong Soo answered.

Max smiled. "I have already thought about that . . . . Just give me some time to have everything straightened out."

"Max . . . . you don't have to worry about me. I can still stay in my house," Hana said with a smile.

"I've already arranged for someone to stay with you in your house for the time being. . . . while I'm still arranging everything. As for your work . . . . I don't want you to work anymore. I've already talked with the owner of the store where you worked and I've told her that you're pregnant. And that is the reason why you can't work anymore. She was very nice and she even said that you should visit her whenever you have the time . . . I can tell she also cares a lot for you . . ." Max said with a smile.

Hana nodded. "Yes . . . she's been like a mother to me for the past five years that I've worked for her. I will surely miss her."

"You can always visit her . . . . but I remember I don't want you to work anymore," Max reminded Hana.

Jaejoong suddenly laughed. "Our little boy has suddenly grown up . . . . He's the one doing the reminding now."

Micky also laughed as well. "Yes . . . he certainly needs to grow up . . . . He's going to be a father soon . . . ."

"I wonder when I will be able to have my own baby?" Xiah suddenly asked himself out loud.

Everyone burst out laughing. They didn't expect Xiah to say such a thing. They all couldn't imagine him having a baby of his own.

"Hey . . . . why are you all laughing? I'm not kidding. . . .I want to be a father too!" Xiah said with a big grin on his face.

"You want to be a father?" Jaejoong asked.

"Find yourself a woman first . . . ." Micky suddenly shouted with a laugh.

Hana suddenly remembered something . . . .

"Max . . . . how about school? Can I still go to school?" Hana asked.

Max smiled. "I know how important your schooling is to you . . . . So I've talked with your doctor. And she said . . . . you can still go to school provided you don't over work or over stress yourself with school work. And I've also arranged for car to drive you to and from school. The doctor said you can't travel alone . . . . And you're not allowed to go on long walks . . . . understand?"

Hana just nodded. She was very relieved that she can still go to school and finish it.

"Thank you . . . . Max," Hana uttered.

"I said I would take care of you . . . . and that is what I am going to do . . . . Just give me some time to fix everything. Just trust me okay?" Max said to Hana.

Hana nodded and then just stared at Max. She was very happy. She never imagined she would have someone like him in her life. At that very moment . . . . she already considered herself to be the most luckiest girl in the whole world . . . . for she ahd finally found the most wonderful man a girl could ever dream of.

Hana immediately returned to school the following day.

The whole classroom was busy and noisy as usual . . . . but everyone became silent as soon as Hana entered the room. Everyone's gaze focused on her.

Hana felt very conscious. She didn't expect that she would get everyone's attention.

Then suddenly . . . . the girl who had pushed her before stood up. She slowly approached Hana.

Hana suddenly became alarmed. She immediately started to move back as the girl got closer to her.

The girl smiled. "Look . . . . I'm not going to hurt you . . . I just wanted to apologize for what I have done to you . . . . Frankly, I don't know what I would have done if something bad had happened to you and to your baby . . . . I'm sorry . . . . Can you forgive me?"

Hana smiled back at the girl and nodded. "It's okay . . . . It was an accident. . . . Let's just forget about it . . . ."

The girl smiled. "Friends?" she then offered her hand to Hana.

Hana smiled back. "Yes . . . friends," and she took the girl's hand as a sign of their new friendship.

Hana was feeling very happy. Everything was already perfect for her. She couldn't wish for anything more.

**CHAPTER 32**

A week passed . . . . .

Hana was busy reading a book in her class room. They were waiting for their last professor to arrive. She was already very tired . . . . and she wanted to go home already.

"It's already our last subject . . . . Why is our professor not here yet? . . . . I want to go home already . . . ." Hana moaned as she placed down the book she was reading. No matter how she read the book over and over again . . . . nothing was registering in his mind.

Ji-Young who was sitting next to Hana, laughed. "Just a few minutes more . . . . and if he's not here yet . . . . we can all finally go home," she said to Hana.

Suddenly . . . . they heard girls screaming outside their room.

"What's that? What's happening?" Hana asked nervously.

"I don't know," Ji-Young replied. "Maybe some girls just started screaming because they saw the whole basketball team practicing again . . . ." she replied again with a laugh.

The screams and shouts of the girls suddenly became closer and closer to their room.

Then suddenly . . . . .Max entered their room . . . .He was carrying a bouquet of red roses . . . . followed by Jaejoong, U-Know, Micky and Xiah.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Some of the girls even wanted to faint.

"DBSK? What are they doing here?" a girl asked.

"Oh my God! It's DBSK!" some of the girls exclaimed.

"DBSK . . . . I can't believe it . . . . They are actually here . . . ." another girl exclaimed.

Max smiled sweetly at Hana. He slowly approached her. Hana then stood up from her seat as Max gave the bouquet of flowers to her.

As Max gave the flowers to Hana . . . . all the girls who saw it unexpectedly screamed. Every one of the girls were totally shocked by what they saw. They had no idea that Hana knew Max personally. And based on what they could see . . . . Hana and Max weren't just friends.

The DBSK boys smiled. Max took Hana's hand and all of them started to sing.

My Little Princess

I suppose this feeling in my heart would be love.

Although I try to hide it, a smile appears on my lips.

It hasn't been even a day but I begin to miss you again.

What should I do? My heart has caught a deep illness.

Now I will not have a lazy appearance anymore.

I want to show you just my good points.

Up there, high in the sky, I want to fly

to tell the world that I love you.

Deep in the night sky, girl

I will become a star to protect you. You're my love.

Those words "lets break up", those words "be happy",

Lets never say those to each other..

Like now, please be by my side.

I pray that you understand my lacking heart.

Lean against my manly appearance..

I want to become a man that best suits me.

Please give me approval to go be inside your

heart always.

If you are like me, than there won't be any pain,

Because now I will protect you. for you.

My little princess everyday I'm going to show you love that

I've hid until now.

For forever, without a changing heart girl

I'm going to love you more than myself. You're my love.

The girls who were hearing and seeing Hana being serenaded by the famous Dong Bang Shin Ki were all feeling very jealous. How they wished they too could be serenaded by the boys.

Whatever They Say

(Micky)Girl, don"t listen to what they say,

They can"t stand to see together. Come on Listen

(Hero) Baby Girl, You are my lucky one

Out of all the many people, you and I are the most similar to each other

(Xiah) But everyone wants us to break up

Oh, If this is realty, then don't believe in destiny

*(All) Whatever they say, don"t listen girl

All they're doing is being envious of us

I just hope you will believe in whatever I tell you

Whatever they say, I don"t care, I love you

(Hero) I can't lose you, its so hard

(Uno) Baby, I don't know what to say

I just have to tell you that my heart will never change

(Micky) People just want us to compromise with the world

(Hero) If that will make me lose you, then I will go against the world

*(All) Whatever they say, don"t listen girl

All they're doing is being envious of us

I just hope you will believe in whatever I tell you

Whatever they say, I don"t care, I love you

(Xiah) I can't lose you, its so hard

(Max) I wanted to let you go just for your benefit

But the love and trust you've shown me gives me courage

*(All) Whatever they say, don"t listen girl

All they're doing is being envious of us

I just hope you will believe in whatever I tell you

Whatever they say, I don"t care, I love you

(Xiah) I can't lose you, its so hard

*(All) Whatever they say, don"t listen girl

All they're doing is being envious of us

They are different from us so they will never understand us

Whatever they say, I don"t care, I love you

(Xiah) I can't lose you

(Micky) Baby girl, you are my lucky one

Will you be my girlfriend?

The girls in and outside the classroom were all feeling goosebumps as they listened to the boys sing. The DBSK boys' voices were pure harmony. The boys were like angels singing. As for the girls . . . .they couldn't believe that they could actually see and hear the boys sing live. They considered themselves very lucky.

Begin

When I want to cry, even if I cry, it's because it's good

Please don't strain yourself

When my tears dry, a laugh appears

Look, I'm already laughing

Because the place that hesitates has a future

I want to find the courage that isn't shown in your acting

Everyday and night with you

Because I will tightly keep holding your small hand

Everyday Every night Everywhere

I keep feeling this connection to confirm it

Now this story Begin

Are your pupils turning to another place to avoid

But, I like it

Even if we are apart, the thing we can divide and share

Yes, if we have our memories

Now again I can't say bye

Because shaking time is only empty

Everyday and night with you

I'm unable to take care of the slight fever that won't cool

Everyday Every night Everywhere

Two people's feelings grow more and more

Now you and I Begin

Truthfully I too am the same

(Baby I need your love need your touch

Oh Baby I need your love need your touch baby)

I am fearing the darkness of night

(you tell me now)

But still, I am not alone

Everyday and night with you

Because I will tightly keep holding your small, trembling hand

Everyday Every night Everywhere

I keep feeling this connection to confirm it

Now this story Begin

Everyday and night with you

I'm unable to take care of the slight fever that won't cool

Everyday Every night Everywhere

Two people's destiny carefully move out more and more

Now only two people Begin

The girls watching everything that was happening couldn't stop themselves from sighing. The DBSK boys were all so handsome and gorgeous that they couldn't stop themselves from looking at them. They also wondered why Hana was being serenaded by the boys.

Forever Love

Shining right before our eyes, the glittering sunset

Inside my chest, a profound love like nothing I have ever felt before

If I say to myself that I'm fine on my own, I'm telling a lie

I've been passing time like this, but from now on, you're the only one I'll never part from

Time and time again I'll send it to you, what you're looking for

All your hesitation will melt away, let's live and Forever Love

With shadows inching closer on a steep path, the feel of your clasped hand

It seemed like that gently, tenderly erased the pain

What kind of a future are you painting? The image of your young self

Finding the first star of the evening Now, I'll give it to you

Time and time again I'll sing for you, my precious one

The single most undeniable treasure in this world, believe in love

You're the only love forever

No matter when

I'm confident that I'll protect you forever

The thorns stuck deep within your heart

If they're pulled out, I'll hold you close

An endless dream

Time and time again I'll grant it for you, everything that you wish for

The single most undeniable brilliance in this world, believe in love

Time and time again I'll give it to you, what you're looking for

All your hesitation will melt away and let's live, together

You're the only love forever

After the DBSK boys sang the last song . . . . Max suddenly took Hana's hand and slowly gave her a small box.

Hana looked at Max. "What is this?" she asked.

"Open it . . . . and you'll see . . . . ." Max replied with a smile.

Hana nervously opened the small box in her hand . . . . it was a ring . . . . Hana looked at Max again. She wanted to ask him again.

He had suddenly came up to her . . . . face to face. He was smiling happily. Hana looked straight into Max's eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Max asked Hana as both of them stared at each other's eyes.

Hana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Max was actually asking her to marry him. It was like a dream . . . . a dream she didn't want to wake up from.

"Hana . . . . will you marry me?" Max asked again.

Hana smiled. There was no doubt in her mind about the answer. "Yes!"

Jong Soo, Ji-Young and the other DBSK boys suddenly cheered and happily clapped their hands. They were all very happy for both Hana and Max.

As Hana answered yes . . . . all the girls screamed. Every girl and boy in and outside the room were quite surprised by what happened. They never expected Max would propose to Hana. Some of the girls outside the room after hearing Max proposed. . . had suddenly fainted adding more confusion to the already growing commotion outside Hana's classroom.

"Max you didn't have to propose in school . . . ." Hana whispered to Max. She looked at everyone staring at them and at the DBSK boys.

Max smiled. "I did it because I want to . . . ."

"Max . . .why?" she uttered.

"I want to show everyone how much I love you. . . . And besides what's the use of hiding it . . . . when it's going to come out anyway. I told you I would take care of everything. Well now . . . . I already have . . . .I've already talked with our manager and even our record company's president. There is no reason to hide anymore. I love you . . . . and I want the whole world to know it," Max answered.

Hana saw love in Max's eyes. She was truly blessed. She had Max in her life.

"Come on . . . . I think we should leave. The crowd is already growing outside," Micky said to Max and the others.

Hana looked at the crowd watching outside their room. . . . then she looked at Max.

"How are you guys going to get out now?" she asked.

"Don't worry . . . . we've already planned for everything . . . ." Jaejoong said with a smile.

U-Know suddenly called someone on his phone. And within minutes . . . . several men were already taking control of the students outside the room.

"They say we can go now . . . ." U-Know said to the others.

"Hana . . . . come on," Max said as he gently held her hand as they all went out of the room.

"Bye . . . ." Hana said to Jong Soo and Ji-Young. Her two friends just waved and smiled.

The DBSK boys protected Hana as they all went out. Hana was surrounded by the boys. Max, Micky and Xiah were all behind Hana, while Jaejoong and U-Know were in front. The DBSK boys tried to block the fans as they suddenly started crowding in. They were very concerned about Hana's safety. They didn't care much about themselves just as long as Hana was all right.

Minutes passed . . . . . Hana and the DBSK boys were already in their van. As they were resting . . . . Xiah started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Jaejoong asked.

"I just thought about what a large scene we made today. I am already imagining our manager's reaction the moment he learns about it," Xiah replied.

U-Know nodded. "I think we're all going to be tied to our apartment for a very long time," he said with a laugh.

Hana looked at Max. She was hearing what the other DBSK members were saying.

"I'm sorry . . . . you shouldn't have come to my school in the first place. Now look what it has brought you," Hana said to Max with sadness in her eyes.

The other DBSK boys heard what Hana had said to Max.

"Hana . . . . don't be like that. It's no problem really . . . . We will gladly do it all over again just for you . . . That's how much we love you . . . and Max," Micky said to Hana with a smile.

Hana stared at the DBSK boys. She was truly very fortunate to have their love and support.

"Where are we supposed to go now?" Xiah suddenly asked.

"To the apartment of course . . . . I'm already starving," Max replied.

Everyone started to laugh. Jaejoong threw a towel at Max's face.

"Max . . . . you've just proposed to the girl you love . . . . and you're still thinking about food?" Jaejoong asked as if unable to believe.

"Well . . . . I just ate a small amount of food . . . . since I was nervous about the proposal . . . . But since it's over now . . . . it seems my stomach suddenly remembered it's not full yet . . . ." Max answered with a big grin.

Micky laughed. "I hope the baby doesn't take after him . . . ."

"Yes . . . . especially if it's a girl," Jaejoong said. Then he looked at Max with a strange expression on his face. "I can't seem to imagine a girl having his weird appetite for food . . . ." then he suddenly burst out laughing too.

Months passed . . . .

Hana and Max were already married. They had also moved into their very own house which Max had bought. Hana was almost nine months pregnant already.

She was busy cooking when . . . . Max suddenly embraced her from behind. He had just come home straight from the airport. Max and the other DBSK boys had to stay in Japan for a week to do some interviews and photo shoots for their new upcoming album.

"Max . . . .what are you doing?" Hana asked with a laugh.

"I missed you . . . ." Max uttered.

Hana laughed again. "You only went to Japan for a week . . ."

"Well . . . I still missed you . . . ." Max said as he hugged Hana.

"Well . . . okay . . . . I missed you too . . . ." Hana said with a laugh.

"I told you . . . .I'm not hungry. You're not supposed to get tired . . . . Come on . . . Stop cooking. Let's just go back to bed . . . . and rest . . . ." Max said.

"I've been resting all the time . . . ever since I graduated from college. Sometimes a little work here and there is good for me," Hana replied.

"But I don't want you getting tired . . ." Max said lovingly.

Hana laughed. "Oh . . . . Max! You're spoiling me too much. . . ."

"I love you . . . . That's why I'm spoiling you," Max answered with a smile.

Max suddenly turned off the stove. And gently pulled Hana away from the kitchen and into their bedroom.

As soon as they entered their room . . . . Max immediately kissed Hana. He had missed her so much that he wanted to kiss her and hold her. His kiss was very passionate . . . full of longing. His kiss was already starting to deepen . . . . when the doorbell rang.

Max didn't want to be disturbed. Both he and Hana just kept on kissing each other and tried to ignore the door bell ringing. They have both missed each other very much.

The doorbell continuously rang . . . . until Max couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly released Hana's lips. And still mumbling . . . . he hurriedly went to see who was at the door. Hana had also followed him to see who was at the door.

As soon as Max opened the door . . . . his mother suddenly entered the house . . . . followed by Jaejoong, Xiah, Micky and U-Know.

"Why did you take so long to open the door?" Max's mother asked him suspiciously.

Max just looked at his mother . . . . and then at the other DBSK boys.

"Mother . . . . what are you doing here?" Max asked suddenly.

"You naughty boy. . . . You told me you were going to arrive tomorrow," Mrs. Shim said to Max.

The other DBSK boys were all trying hard not to laugh, as Mrs. Shim glared at Max.

"I hope you weren't doing anything out of the ordinary . . . . with your wife while I was gone. I only left her for a few hours . . . . and now I find her alone with you . . . . I told you . . . keep your hands off your wife while she's pregnant."

The other DBSK boys couldn't stop themselves anymore. They were already laughing so hard in one corner of the house . . . . while Hana was blushing as she heard what Max's mother was saying.

"Mother . . . . I wasn't doing anything to her . . . . And even if I was . . . there's nothing wrong with it . . . .She's already my wife," Max said with a big grin on his face.

"See . . . I knew it! That's why it took you so long to open the door," Mrs. Shim exclaimed. She then started pinching Max. "You're really very naughty. How many times do I have to remind you . . . . your wife is having a very delicate pregnancy. So keep your hands to yourself and leave her alone. I don't want anything bad to happen to Hana and to the baby."

Max smiled. He was very happy that his mother was very concerned for both Hana and their baby. He suddenly embraced his mother.

"Mother . . . . I wasn't doing anything really. She was just cooking . . ." Max said to his mother.

"Cooking? Max! How could you let your wife cook? You know she's not supposed to do anything tiring . . . ." Mrs. Shim said as she started to glare at his son.

Hana and the other DBSK boys were already laughing as they continued to watch Max being continuously pinched and glared at by his mother.

After having dinner . . . . Hana and the DBSK boys all decided to watch a movie together.

"So you guys are staying here for the night?" Max asked the other DBSK members.

Micky laughed. "Your mother doesn't want you to be alone with Hana . . . . even for one second. That's why she asked us to stay here, while she went out for a few hours."

"It seems your mother doesn't trust you being around Hana . . . . " Xiah added. He had a very big grin on his face.

Max was starting to have a headache. His mother was truly being protective of Hana. He couldn't even kiss her . . . . whenever his mother was around.

"Max . . . .Keep your hands off your wife!" Micky said as he imitated Mrs. Shim.

Xiah, Jaejoong and U-Know suddenly burst out laughing as Micky tried to imitate Mrs. Shim.

"Hyung . . . ." Max uttered.

Hana was just silent and was trying hard not to laugh. She knew Max was already being made fun of by the other DBSK boys. She didn't want to add herself too.

As Max and the other continued to talk and tease each other . . . . Hana suddenly felt a sharp pain originating from her abdomen. At first, she didn't mind the pain . . . . but as time passed . . . . the pain increased.

Max had already noticed the strange reaction on Hana's face . . . . as she silently tried to bear the pain.

"What's wrong?" Max asked Hana.

"I . . . . I think it's time . . . . Max . . . ." Hana said.

Max and the other DBSK boys started to panic. All of them suddenly became pale with fright.

"It's time?" Xiah asked again.

"What do we do Mrs. Shim isn't here yet?" Micky suddenly asked.

"Let's just bring her to the hospital . . . ." U-Know said.

"Max . . . . get her things . . . ." Jaejoong said to Max.

"Things? What things?" Max asked nervously. His mind had totally gone blank.

"Hana's bag . . . . her things . . . . the baby's things . . . . It's supposed to be in a bag," Jaejoong replied as he cupped his face in disbelief.

"Oh. . . . I'll look for it . . ." max said as he hurriedly went to their bedroom.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! . . . . ." Hana started to cry out.

"Max!" Xiah shouted.

"Hurry!" Micky shouted as well.

Hours passed . . . .

Max and the other DBSK boys were waiting patiently outside the delivery room.

All of them were very worried and anxious. Mrs. Shim who was with them couldn't help but smile as she watched the boys restlessly walk back and forth.

"Can all of you sit down? Why is it that all of you look like you're the ones delivering the baby?"

"We're just worried . . . . While we were on our way here . . . . She was obviously in so much pain . . . ." Xiah said with concern in his eyes.

"Will she be all right? Will the baby be all right?" Micky started to ask.

Mrs. Shim smiled. "Don't worry . . . . . everything will be all right. . . . you'll see."

"Mother . . . . why is it taking so long?" Max asked worriedly.

"Don't worry . . ." Mrs. Shim said as she gently embraced her son. She knew how much Max loved Hana.

While they were talking . . . . a doctor suddenly came out of the delivery room.

Max immediately went up to the doctor and asked. "Doctor . . . . How is my wife . . . . and my baby?"

The doctor smiled. "They are both fine . . . . Congratulations . . . . you have a healthy baby girl."

As soon as the other DBSK boys heard the good news . . . . they suddenly cheered and started laughing. They all congratulated Max. They were all very happy for both Max and Hana.

Another year passed . . . .

"Max . . . . hurry up . . . ." Jaejoong said.

"Okay boys . . . . be ready to be on stage in one minute . . . ."

"Okay . . . . Five . . . . Four . . . . Three . . . . Two . . . .One . . . . Go!"

"Good luck!"

The DBSK boys entered the stage with smiles on their faces. They have all gone through some minor problems due to Max's sudden marriage . . . . But they all have supported him without any condition . . . .And they overcame the problems with each other's help. They were a group . . . . They were Dong Bang Shin Ki . . . . They were as one. No matter what problems lie ahead . . . . . They all knew that they were always going to be by each other's side . . . . . through thick and thin . . . . through happiness and sadness . . . . They were always going to be together . . . . forever.

Max looked at the crowd. He suddenly smiled as he saw Hana wave at him. She was carrying their daughter, Hwa-Young. The little girl started to wave as well. Max's heart was filled with joy as he stared at the two inspirations in his life. He couldn't explain the joy he was feeling. His life had never been the same ever since he met Hana. And he couldn't even imagine his life without her . . . . and their daughter.

Max smiled sweetly at Hana while he sang. He promised himself that he would do everything to make her happy. She had given her so much love and happiness . . . . Sometimes he kept on wondering if he truly deserved it. She has made him a better man . . . . a good husband . . . . and a good father. Everyday . . . . he thanked God for giving her to him. . . . . She was his first love . . . . his whole life. . . . and he was never going to let her go. They will continue to love each other until the day they both grew old . . . . And he knew he will continue to love her until the end of time.

THE END


End file.
